From Then to Now
by Naruto-Lady1
Summary: A series of related but not in order one-shot prompts for the 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired. Neji/Shikamaru from friendship to relationship. Rated M for future content. Romance/Humor/Angst/Hurt/Comort
1. Facing Fears

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt# 1: Inside Jokes

* * *

Well, I've already deleted it, but someone decided to my first review. And boy, was it a doozy. Apparently, I'm delusional, disgusting fag who should kill myself. The best part? The person left it on the _**LAST**_ chapter. I'm sorry, but where does someone get off on saying something like that after going through the story. I mean, really? Anyway, just so future readers know - I won't be broken by some imbecile who thinks that I'm going to off myself 'because they say so'. Uh, no. Sorry, sweetheart, but life doesn't work that way for me and I'm not that weak willed. I've dealt with a lot of crap in my life - from abuse as a small child to loosing my baby brother. If those things haven't broken me than why the actual fuck do you think you can? I won't tell anyone to go kill themselves, I won't call them horrible names, and I certainly DO NOT BELIEVE IN BULLYING! The person who posted that review - I hope you are ashamed of yourself. How would you feel if someone said the same thing to you? If they told **_you_** to kill yourself? Would you do it because that person said so? If the answer is yes, then, please go seek the help of a psychiatrist.

As to everyone else, if you post a review like that not only will I delete it, but I WILL CALL YOU OUT ON IT. Bullying is a disgusting, horrible thing and I want no part in it. I can only hope that others that read this will take up the banner as well.

* * *

Please don't use this poem without permission.

From then to now

Do you remember it?

The years that passed

As a childhood dream?

From then to now

We've changed so much.

It's hard to believe

We were once young.

From then to now

We were best friends.

But it's changed now,

The feelings are different.

From then to now

We've supported each other.

Now here we are

Standing face to face.

From then to now

We've faced many hardships.

And can you believe

How far we've come?

* * *

The first thing Neji saw when he stepped into the kitchen, after finally coming home from a month long mission, was not something he expected. Shikamaru, his husband of five years, was standing in one of their kitchen chairs, clutching the broom in one hand and a can of bug spray in the other so tightly that his knuckles were white. The Nara was out right glaring at the bottom of the refrigerator, his face was blanched a stark white, a tic had formed at his right temple and his jaw clenched rhythmically. These signs, Neji knew from experience, were the ones that denoted extreme negative emotions. What concerned the recently turned twenty-nine year old though was the fact that these signs had never all been present at the same time. Shikamaru kept a tight rein on his negative emotions and usually only showed one or two of those signs if he was severely upset, never all five at once.

Concerned, Neji moved further into the kitchen only to receive a harsh look from the corner of the Nara's eye. Neji frowned, "What in the world has you so worked up?" He looked around the refrigerator, "I don't see anything."

"You wouldn't," Shikamaru snarled uncharacteristically. "The damn thing's hiding! Now would you stop distracting me and **_PLEASE_** get the fuck out of the kitchen?!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at the Nara's abnormal show of temper, "If that's what you want?"

"It is."

"Very well then. I do need a shower after this last mission. I'll see you when I'm done."

"Fine."

"By the way, where are Shikaku and Yume?"

"In their rooms - napping."

"I see. Well I'll leave you to whatever it is that you're doing."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Neji had just slipped on a clean pair of pants when he heard a loud crash from the kitchen followed by Shikamaru cursing the air black. He sighed harshly as he crossed the room to yank open the bedroom door. When he did he found his four and a half year old daughter staring up at him with her pale eyes.

"Tou-san, tou-chan's gone nuts," Yume stated promptly.

"I can tell. where is your twin?"

"He's watching tou-chan. He sent me to get you."

Neji sighed, "Of course. Let's go see what you tou-chan has gotten himself into."

"Okay."

When Neji entered the living room his son, Shikaku(named after his deceased grandfather), looked up at him with the same dark and intelligent, yet uninterested, eyes that Shikamaru had, "Hi tou-san."

Neji smiled at his son, "Hello Shikaku. Do you know what's going on in there?"

"There's a REALLY big spider in the kitchen," Shikaku pulled his arms far apart for emphasis. "I don't think tou-chan likes it."

"It most certainly sounds that way. Why don't the two of you go outside and play while I help tou-chan catch the nasty spider, okay?"

"Hai, tou-san," the twins chorused in unison. They turned and ran outside laughing, "Tag! You're it Shikaku!"

"Hey! No fair!"

Neji shook his head with a smile as he entered the kitchen, "A spider, Shikamaru? Seriously?"

The Nara was now on the counter. "Oh fuck you! That is no mere spider! It's a mother fucking tarantula!" Shikamaru spat, "I HATE those things!"

Neji blinked slowly, "A tarantula?"

"Yes,"

"You're joking right?"

The glare Shikamaru gave him could have caused spontaneous combustion it was so heated. "If looks could kill I would most certainly be dead right now' Neji thought.

Mildly amused now, Neji made a decision, "I'll catch the spider for you. On one condition."

The Nara eyed him suspiciously, "What type of condition?"

"You have to hold it."

"OH HELL NO! Hell to the mother of all NOs!"

"Would you like to remain on the counter?"

"You are an utterly despicable bastard," Shikamaru seethed.

"Perhaps, but no husband of mine is going to fear such a docile creature."

"Docile my ass!"

"All things considered, I'm now fairly certain you provoked any hostile encounter," Neji said. "Tarantulas do not normally attack people if they are left alone. Now do you want off the counter or not?"

Shikamaru glared at Neji for a minute longer before he sighed roughly. "Fine," he growled.

Ten minutes later Neji was holding the spider out to the Nara on his hand, "Well?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"You suck."

"You still have to hold it."

Shikamaru grit his teeth and shuddered hard before he thrust out his hand, "Just get it over with."

"As you wish," Neji smirked to himself as he carefully tapped the tarantula until it moved to Shikamaru's hand.

"Oh gods," Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly as the creature crawled half way up his arm. "Why me?"

"You're okay, you silly Nara. Look, it's just standing there."

Shikamaru finally opened his eyes to stare at the large spider. The tarantula didn't even twitch and the Nara slowly started to relax, "It's not doing anything."

"If left unprovoked that's generally how it stays."

"Right. Okay, so I don't bother it and it won't bother me."

"It's not so bad now, is it?" Neji smiled at his husband.

Shikamaru's eyes flicked up and his brows drew down into a familiar look of annoyance as he stared Neji in the eye, "You're sleeping on the couch."

* * *

 ** _Three Months Later_**

Shikamaru winced as Naruto let out an ear piercing shriek of terror, "Holy crap! What's his problem?"

"Monster spider!"

"Oh. Never mind."

Neji smirked, "Kiba 'acquired' a tarantula recently from Shino. Now aren't you glad you're not afraid of spiders?"

Their friends looked on in confusion as Shikamaru broke down into hysterical laughter.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I was inspired to get back into writing by AwayLaughing on Archive of Our Own. You can find me there as SilverFox89. This prompt ties into at least two others later in the series and is actually further into the future.

Ugh, why won't the spaces between paragraphs stay?!


	2. Confession

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #2: Making Out

* * *

Neji couldn't help but feel more than a little put out at the moment. For years now he and Shikamaru had been nigh inseparable from one another when they were both in the village. But recently...? He'd not seen hide nor hair of the now illusive Nara, not since that stupid bet Naruto and Sasuke had goaded him into. _'Honestly, what on earth is going through that man's head? Its been a month and a half since the 'Incident'. So why is Shikamaru still avoiding me? Surely he can't still be bothered by it,'_ he thought to himself.

However, when he asked Choji the same questions he was surprised by the Akimichi. Choji blinked before smiling and said, "Shikamaru's never been very good with emotional stuff, Neji. I thought you knew this already."

"I do know, but what does that have to do with the stupid bet that has Shikamaru so bent out of shape?"

Choji's eyes widened, "OH! I, um... I thought you already knew." Choji laughed nervously.

Neji's eyes narrowed, "Knew what already?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but, honestly, its kind of sad to watch him these days," Choji said. He paused for a moment to figure out how to put together the words he wanted to say, "That kiss you had to give Shikamaru? When you lost the bet?"

"I remember."

"Well, it really confused him," Choji admitted.

"What do you mean?"

Choji sighed roughly and dragged a large hand through his hair, "Shikamaru likes you. As in likes you, likes you."

Neji made a noise of disbelief as his eyes widened in shock, "Not possible!" Neji could not believe that he'd missed such a thing, not with as much time he spent with the Nara.

"Oh its possible. That's why he's so out of sorts lately. He likes you but he doesn't want to say anything out of fear that you'll be uncomfortable around him if he did," Choji stated. "He knows you don't like him as anything more than a good friend. Or, at least, that's what he thinks he knows."

"I've never known Shikamaru to just assume anything. It seems that he does, just not often," Neji stated.

"Even a genius like Shikamaru can have an off day,... or month in this case," Choji shrugged.

"I understand," Neji murmured. "Thank you, Choji. Your assistance in this situation is much appreciated."

Choji smiled, "I'm glad I could help. By the way, Shikamaru's out by that lake he always disappears to when he needs to think something through. But lately he's just been..."

"Hiding," Neji finished flatly.

"Yep!"

"I promise that this will be dealt with by the end of the day."

"I believe you."

* * *

Finding Nara Shikamaru, despite Choji's help, was easier said than done. While Neji did have an advantage with his Byakugan, it came with a price. The reason for this was Shikamaru's familiarity with Neji and his chakra. This meant that Shikamaru was able to pick up sudden changes in Neji's chakra even in his sleep. So he would have to look for the Nara without the Byakugan, unless he wanted Shikamaru to bolt for safety - i.e. TenTen. TenTen was the only one Shikamaru could go to and not be ratted out. He'd done it many times since his friendship with Neji had begun, hiding out with TenTen whenever he accidentally angered Ino, Sakura, or Temari.

Neji knew it would take some time and effort to find the Nara. All things considered he'd chosen the perfect place to hide out. The woods around the lake had numerous places for someone like Shikamaru to hide, often overlapping with other hiding spots, making it easy for him to vanish. Unluckily for Shikamaru, Neji was exceedingly stubborn. He eventually found the Nara curled up, sleeping, inside the base of a large hollowed tree. His features were softened and relaxed in a way Neji had not seen since the Fourth Great Shinobi War had been declared.

He was kept busier than he'd like as the Nara Clan head, still acting guide for Sabaku no Temari – whenever she was actually able to leave Suna - and strategic advisor to the Jōnin Commander. There was also his duty as godfather to one Sarutobi Ami-chan, but Shikamaru was more than happy to take his goddaughter whenever he could. Asuma's daughter had the Nara wrapped around her pinky finger. But all of these things combined had a tendency to cause Shikamaru more stress than he needed. He often had migraines and Sakura just as often called Neji in to deal with his cranky, hurting friend whenever the migraines became severe enough to send the Nara to the hospital. Seeing Shikamaru so relaxed was actually relieving.

Neji huffed a quiet laugh as he knelt down to gain better access to him, "silly Nara, you only made more work for yourself by running for so long."

Shikamaru wrinkled his nose and started to stir at the sound of Neji's voice. He blinked, slowly opening his dark brown eyes a little at a time, before focusing blearily on the Hyūga's face. He froze instantly, staring wide eyed at Neji and seemingly not daring to breathe.

Neji sighed, "You know, for a genius you can be fairly stupid."

Shikamaru frowned at him, his eyebrows knotting together in a familiar look of annoyance, "What are you talking about? If this is about - HEY! What are you doing?!"

Neji had abruptly interrupted the Nara by grabbing him by the collar of his standard issue black shirt and dragging him up and out of the hollowed tree. He roughly pulled the smaller male against his chest and growled at the Nara to "Shut up" before kissing him.

"MMH?!" Shikamaru let out a shocked noise and would have pulled away if not for one of Neji's hands tangling in his spiky tail of hair and tugging his head back to get a better angle. Shikamaru placed his hands on the Hyūga's chest to push him away only for his resistance to be destroyed by Neji gently nipping his bottom lip. The Nara sighed, a soft, husky noise, as he gave up fighting and fisted Neji's top in his hands to pull him closer. He moaned quietly in the back of his throat as Neji nibbled on the captured lip before laving over the tiny, stinging pinpricks of pain with his tongue.

Neji shuddered at the barely there noise and tightened his grip on the Nara's waist, causing Shikamaru to gasp into the kiss. The noise, and subsequent parting of Shikamaru's lips, caused Neji to make a low, pleased rumble deep in his chest as he slid his tongue against Shikamaru's to draw his into a slow, sultry dance. This drew a stronger reaction from the Nara. He jerked against Neji, as if electrocuted, with a groan, "Nngh..."

Neji felt Shikamaru sag against him and pulled him closer even as the noise the Nara made proved to be his undoing. He tore away from the kiss to to skim his lips over Shikamaru's jawline and to press soft, sucking, open mouthed kissed to the exposed parts of the Nara's throat. Shikamaru canted his head back and to one side, against Neji's hand, with a quietly panted "Ah... Neji..."

Neji slid the hand he had around the Nara's waist to his side to pull Shikamaru's shirt up, exposing skin to the Hyūga's wandering hand. He cupped the Nara's flank and ran his hand over Shikamaru's side and ribs before banding his arm around his upper back, pulling him as close a possible with an affectionate murmur of noise, and kneading deeply into the muscle of Shikamaru's back. He continued to press those open mouth kisses to the Nara's throat until he reached the patch of skin under his ear, sucking and nibbling on the spot until the Nara's hands were tangled in his hair and he was making soft, continuous noises in the back of his throat.

Neji finally pulled away only to stop and stare at the Nara. Shikamaru's eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed a dusky rose, soft pants fell from his kiss bruised lips and there, under the Nara's left ear, was Neji's mark - an obvious red hickey. He could not help himself then, "How in the world has no one realized how exquisite you are?"

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he blushed a darker shade of red. "You're delusional," he husked out softly. "I'm nothing special to look at."

"I should find and kick whoever made you believe such a thing. Then again, maybe not. After all, I would not want to help them figure out what they've missed, not when I intend to keep you all to myself."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and his breath snagged low in his throat, "What are you saying?"

Neji pressed his forehead to the Nara's, "I'm saying that if you'd have just spoken to me at the beginning, instead of running, you'd have learned that the feelings are mutual. I'm saying that I like you too."

Shikamaru blinked slowly as if only now comprehending what he was being told, "Oh..."

Neji threw his head back, laughing hard for a moment before smiling down at him, "yes, oh, you silly Nara."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I hadn't written in a really long time so the make out scene is probably not the best.


	3. Could Do Without

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #3: Secret language/signals

* * *

Shikamaru had been assigned the position of Strategic Advisor for the Jōnin Commander four months ago and already he felt his sanity fraying a little more every day. Day in and day out he was busy fending off people who'd suddenly had a _'bright idea'_ when it came to protecting Konoha or, worse yet, the politicians - people with too much time, too much money and not enough common sense. Why Kakashi thought this was a good idea was beyond Shikamaru.

The Jōnin Commander, Matsudo, however, appreciated the Nara's ability to turn the politicians attention away from him, stating, "I should have talked to Kakashi-sama about getting help sooner. That silver tongue of yours is quite helpful."

Shikamaru was not flattered, if anything it made him all the more annoyed. What made everything worse was that the politicians were constantly testing him and still looked down upon him(despite the fact that Nara had passed every test they threw at him) because of his young age. Nothing was ever stated directly but Shikamaru was good at reading between the lines.

At lunch time Shikamaru always tried to disappear before anyone could catch him and hold him at the office longer. This rarely worked(he was convinced that the politicians were just waiting around the corner to ambush him). However, it seemed that Lady Luck was on his side today. Just as an elderly male began to approach him, intent on speaking his mind – yet again - Shikamaru heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Shikamaru!"

The Nara turned with a subdued smile, "Neji! It's been a while since I saw you! When did you get back?"

"Last night. It was already fairly late by the time my team and I got in. I figured you'd have long been asleep once I finally finished debriefing."

"Not really. I took a bunch of work home with me a few days ago. I'm still not done with it," Shikamaru stated dryly. "So I've been working pretty late into the night every night since then to make the deadline. It's a pain in the ass."

"You do look stressed," Neji observed. "It can't just be the paperwork though. You have an excellent work ethic when you choose to apply yourself."

"I'm not surprised. And you are right about it not just being the paperwork. I've had a bunch of troublesome women come in and bother me these last few days," Shikamaru discretely flicked his eyes towards the small group of politicians that had gathered and were watching the two friends. " They were all like 'Shikamaru, you need to do this' and 'Shikamaru, you haven't done that'. All they do is nag, nag, nag. Why can't they understand that I'm working and shouldn't be interrupted?"

Neji tilted his head in such a way that his bangs hid his expression from onlookers as comprehension flared in his eyes. He huffed a laugh outwardly while giving the Nara a hidden, sympathetic look. "Maybe they want your attention?"

Shikamaru groaned, "Well, maybe, if they stopped bothering me at work I'd get done faster. Then they'd have my undivided attention."

"The female mind will forever be a mystery."

"Yeah, no kidding," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Aw," Neji laughed. "Poor Nara, even a genius such as yourself can't figure them out."

"Ha ha ha,"Shikamaru muttered flatly. "Go ahead and laugh it up Hyūga."

"I apologize, Shikamaru. It's a rare moment for you to leave yourself open in such a way. I just had to take advantage of it," Neji stated with a grin. "I'll make it up to you. How does a nice, quiet lunch sound? On me."

"No paperwork or nagging women?"

"Just you, me, some good food, and maybe a game of shogi if you have the time."

"Sounds like heaven," the Nara sighed in relief.

Neji laughed, his eyes lighting up in amusement, and Shikamaru smiled genuinely for the first time in a month. He decided politicians were somewhat like the bossy, troublesome and nagging women in his life. But, unlike the politicians, those women were either friends or family. He might call them troublesome all the time but that didn't mean that he didn't care about them or wanted them out of his life.

The politicians, on the other hand,... he could do without.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This one and the next are ridiculously short but they refused to be written further. They taunt me with their shortness.


	4. A Quiet Day

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #4: Competition

* * *

It was during the quieter winter months that Neji and Shikamaru finally got a day off together. Unfortunately, for Shikamaru, Neji was restless. Months of constant missions had hard wired the need to move into the Hyūga, even when it wasn't necessary.

"Neji, would you just sit down and relax?"

"We have 'relaxed' most of the day away already."

"Yeah, and...?"

"Please do not tell me you intend for us to do nothing for the rest of the day."

"Neji, it's our day off. One of the few we get together-"

"I know this," Neji cut in.

Shikamaru glanced up sharply, "Do you?"

"What does that mean?"

Shikamaru sighed, "How about this? I'll make it a challenge. If you can stay here with me, and actually relax, then I'll do whatever you want for a week. Hell, I'll even go to that family dinner Hinata and your uncle have been trying to rope us into! But! If you choose to leave right now or bow out before the end of the day that means you have to do what I want for a week. Deal?"

Neji frowned thoughtfully, "By whatever I want you mean...?"

"Anything. Within reason, of course. I'm not pulling a Kiba just because you get a wild hair up your ass."

Neji laughed. "That was a dare, Shikamaru."

"So what? I'm not doing it!"

"Fine. We have a deal."

* * *

Four hours later Neji decided that this had to be the laziest challenge he had ever excepted. The only mildly exerting thing he'd really done over the course of the day was helping Shikamaru make their meals. The other things they'd done that day were as follows: lazing about on the Nara's bed while curled together and watching clouds through the window, reading different books and occasionally commenting on something they read, and play Go and shogi.

Right now they were on the couch and three-fifths of the way through a movie that they weren't really watching. It was mainly background noise, though sometimes a section would catch the attention of one of them. Shikamaru was curled up under a blanket with his head pillowed on Neji's lap and his hair, in a rare display, was down at the Hyūga's request. This allowed Neji to card his fingers through the Nara's hair, something Shikamaru only let him do when the Nara was completely relaxed and content.

Neji was still combing his fingers through the inky black, and surprisingly soft, strands of hair thirty minutes later when he felt the Nara shift and press himself closer with a sleepy sound. The Hyūga couldn't help but smile. Maybe this whole relaxing all day thing wasn't so bad. Not if it got Nara Shikamaru sleeping in his lap as a sign of the Nara's complete trust in him. Neji's smile widened when a thought occurred to him and he whispered down at the passed out Nara, "I win."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This takes place 6 months after Confession. Neji is 20 and Shikamaru turned 19 four months before the story starts. They haven't had a lot of time to themselves yet due to missions and Shikamaru's work, so their relationship is a work in progress.


	5. Unexpected Homecoming

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #5: Sharing toys

I REGRET NOTHING! Rated M

* * *

Shikamaru was certain that this was the worst day ever. No, scratch that, the worst _**week and a half**_! It had started with Neji being hand picked for a two week long mission, which meant that the Hyūga was not there for Shikamaru's birthday when the Nara turned twenty-two. It was followed by the Birthday Party From Hell. The party was supposed to be a quiet affair for Ino and himself, both needing some down time, to spend time with their friends. But, as it went in a shinobi village, it didn't stay quiet for long. Anko and Kotetsu had learned about the party and had spread the word to others. Needless to say, Shikamaru and Ino had both been pissed. After that came the overhaul of Konoha's defenses, something that came with constant meetings that kept him from his home and bed for days. He was stressed, sleep deprived, and could barely stay civil towards some of the less intelligent people who had been at the meetings.

The Nara was constantly on edge at the moment and when Kakashi called out to him, as he passed the Rokudaime's office, he snapped. Shikamaru turned to face the Hokage with a snarled "WHAT?!"

"Oh, wow," Kakashi blinked. "Someone's in a bad mood." Seeing the Nara's face darken, he held up a forestalling hand. "Go home, Shikamaru. AH! No buts! You've been here the last three days and nights and, quite frankly, you've started to scare people. I don't want to see you here for the next four days. I don't care how you spend the time so long as you're settled down by the time you get back. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the Nara grit out.

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

Having been home for a couple of hours had given him time to eat and take a long, hot shower. Now he was lying in his bed, naked, attempting to sleep. However, the stress of the last week and a half refused to let go of him. He growled, turned over violently and buried his head in Neji's pillow. He breathed deeply a few times to center himself only for it to backfire on him as a new symptom popped up -literally. Shikamaru groaned softly as his libido made itself known, Neji's scent playing havoc on his hormones. "Damn it," he grumbled to himself. "I just want to sleep..."

But no matter what he tried to do or think of, his mind unerringly turned back to his lover. Memories of Neji training in the front yard, of him stepping out of the shower dripping wet, of the Hyūga advancing on him with a smirk during one of his rare playful moods. Shikamaru hissed as his body took full interest in the images playing out in his head. He shuddered as he took another deep breath, his erection jumping at Neji's scent. "Fuck," he gasped quietly before rolling over, reaching down and yanking open his bottom bedside drawer.

He pulled out a small bottle of lube and a vibrating purple dildo. The vibrator was rarely used because of his relationship with Neji. There was also the fact that Shikamaru was too embarrassed to use it around the Hyūga. This left the toy sitting, hidden, in the drawer except for when the Nara was not only alone but exceedingly desperate for relief. He dropped the two items on the bed within easy reach and settled himself down against a couple pillows for comfort. He placed his hands on his lower abdomen and skimmed his fingertips teasingly over his stomach and up his chest to his nipples. He circled the sensitive nubs and felt them stiffen under his fingers. He sucked in a harsh breath at the pleasurable sensation. It had definitely been too long since the last time he and Neji had been together intimately. He pinched his nipples, slowly applying pressure until he gasped and arched. He continued to tweak, roll, and pull at the tiny bits of flesh for several long minutes until he shaking.

Finally, Shikamaru stopped his pleasurable torture and ran one hand down his chest to his hip while his other hand retrieved the small bottle of lube. The Nara snapped the lid open and drizzled a small amount of the clear, scentless substance into his free hand, closing the lid immediately after. He palmed his erection, sliding his hand from root to tip in a slow, tight and twisting glide, groaning low in his throat. He ran his thumb over the head and through the slit, a sensation that caused his breath to hitch and his hips to buck slightly. _"Nngh...ah..."_

He let out a shaky breath as he abandoned his arousal, too worked up to tease himself that way any longer, and grabbed the bottle again, depositing more lube on to his fingers before setting it aside and out of the way. He spread his legs, carefully cupping his heavy sac up and away from his perineum. He pressed down on the area with slick fingers and rolled them over the sensitive flesh, arching into the sensation with a quiet gasp. Sliding his fingers down further to his opening, he circled the entrance with one finger slowly -trying to calm himself and relax- before he slid the tip of his finger into himself. He pressed the finger in a little at a time, allowing himself to get accustom to the feeling. He settled on a gentle rhythm for what seemed like an eternity, sinking first one, then two fingers deep inside himself. He crooked his fingertips up and the reaction was instantaneous. Shikamaru jolted up off the pillows, his abdominal muscles pulling hard. _"Ohhh...gods..."_ the Nara moaned breathlessly.

He picked up his pace, pressing his fingers into his hot, tight passage faster and harder, sometimes catching his prostate with a gasped curse. He added a third finger, hissing at the slight burn and sting, stretching himself carefully until the pain eased. He tugged his fingers free and snatched up the small bottle yet again, along with the vibrator. He opened the bottle with a quiet click and coated the toy with the colorless liquid. He closed the bottle and dropped it away from himself, no longer needing it. Shikamaru positioned the vibrator at his entrance and, unwilling to tease himself more, slid the toy in to the hilt. He turned it on to the highest setting with a quick twist of his hand. The pleasure that followed had the Nara throwing his head back against the pillows and his back arching hard off the bed. _"Oh fuck...oh...fuucck..."_ Shikamaru gasped and writhed, slowly fucking himself with the vibrator. He was so intent on pleasuring himself that he completely missed the sound of his name being called by a familiar voice.

* * *

Neji frowned at the silence that greeted him. When he'd spoken to Kakashi the older man had mentioned the Nara's ill mood. With that in mind, the Hyūga had come home expecting Shikamaru to have either gone on one of his obsessive compulsive cleaning sprees or to be pacing a rut into the hard wood floors. The lack thereof, and the pervasive silence, was unnerving. Making a snap decision, he activated his Byakugan with a small burst of chakra and froze -stunned and wide eyed with shock- before a smirked appeared on his lips. No longer concerned, but highly aroused, he stalked to their shared bedroom and silently opened the door, turning off his doujutsu as he did so. He watched his lover for a long moment as the Nara arched off the bed, eyes closed, cheeks flushed and a sheen of sweat visible in the late afternoon sunlight. The Nara was fucking himself with a vibrator -something he'd not known the Nara owned and a little annoyed that Shikamaru had thought hide it from him- while gasping and moaning almost too softly to hear.

Neji shuddered as he undressed. Shikamaru was a quiet person by nature and that extended to the bedroom, his voice usually almost entirely locked by pleasure. Not that Neji minded. Quite the opposite actually, he considered the Nara's nearly soundless noises sexy and they drove him to distraction whenever they were together. Pulling off his last article of clothing, he walked to the bed on silent feet and sank down onto it. He insinuated himself between the Nara's spread legs in a quick maneuver that gave Shikamaru no time to react.

Shikamaru's eyes flew open the moment the bed dipped. Startled, he tried to sit up but a hand on his chest pushed him back down on to the pillows and another took control of the toy inside him the moment his eyes met amused, pale eyes. The Nara's eyes widened as Neji pulled the vibrator almost all the way out and thrust it back in quickly and without pause. Unable to help himself, he threw his head back with silent cry, hands clutching at the sheets as his knees bent and his heels dragged up the bed, digging into the mattress. Shikamaru's hips caught the rhythm and matched it easily.

"You know, I'm really quite thrilled my mission ended early," Neji said by his ear, his voice a low, dark purr and Shikamaru whimpered silently. "Otherwise, I'd have missed the pretty performance you put on. Though, I have to admit that I am disappointed that you decided to hide THIS," he emphasized his point with a harsh thrust of the vibrator, striking the Nara's prostate hard and causing him to arch and writhe under him, "from me. After all, a relationship is all about sharing, is it not?"

Shikamaru was unable to speak coherently, let alone form a coherent thought, at the moment. All he could do was gasp and moan his lovers name, quietly, again and again. _"Neji... Neji..."_

The Hyūga groaned softly at his lover's breathless calls. "Gods, you're beautiful like this. Spread out and wanton for me. And the sounds you make...," Neji shuddered. "You drive me crazy."

Shikamaru blushed a darker hue of red and his breath hitched. He shook his head from side to side. _"N-Neji...s-stop...oh...godsss..."_

"Stop?" Neji chuckled darkly, "oh no, Shikamaru, we're far from done."

 _"N-no...c-close..."_

"Is that so?" Neji pulled himself upright and grasped the Nara's length. A quick application of chakra at the root of Shikamaru's rock hard erection had the Nara convulsing as the pleasure dragged him higher, unable to go over the edge. Neji smiled down at him, a slow, sexy tilt of his lips. "I don't think you'll have to worry about it now. We've got all night, lover, and I intend to play with my new toy for a long time before I let you fall."

Shikamaru whined low in his throat and shuddered hard at the dark promise. Neji always kept his word.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, I literally finished writing and editing this at 2:55 AM on 2015-04-06! After our stove shorted out trying to find the inspiration to rewrite this was NOT easy! But hey, after two cups of coffee and lots of good music(play-list for Okami-Rayne's BTB series. If you haven't read it you should. Excellent and beautifully written work.) here it is. It's utterly shameless smut and I hope I did a good job. Let me know.

By the way, I deliberately cut it off there because the story refused to go any further in my head. So I decided not to beat my head against one of our house's brick walls. This just means that you get to imagine it continuing however you want. Have fun and enjoy.


	6. A World of Our Own

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #6: Cooking

This is pure, sweet fluff. Enjoy.

* * *

Shikamaru had always preferred the quiet comfort of home. Home happened to be a medium sized house, located to one side of a large clearing, deep in the Nara Forest and far from the bustle of Konoha. It was the perfect place for watching the deer come and go, fawns tripping after their mothers on long, thin legs. _"A quiet place, meant just for the two of us,"_ he'd said when questioned.

In the very beginning of their relationship Neji had not understood the point of calling a house home. His clan was very traditional and the clan grounds and houses had never been home to him. Neither did he consider many of his relatives to be family. His uncle and his cousins, Hinata and Hanabi, were the only exceptions when it came to family. He had always tried to get away from the place, and his relatives, as quickly as possible.

Being with Shikamaru, however, had taught him differently. He had taught him just how priceless a home really was. Had taught him about moments in time that could not be photographed, only captured in memory. Moments a person framed in the heart, hidden away from prying eyes, and cherished at all times. Moments that brought light into the darkness of a shinobi's life.

* * *

"Hey Neji," Shikamaru's voice came from behind him. "What are you looking at?"

"The does are out there with their fawns again."

"Yeah? That's good. Means I can keep a closer eye on them if they stick around. Anyway, you going to help me or not?"

"Have you finally figured out what we are going to cook?" Neji asked, smiling over his shoulder.

"It's gotten too warm for the meals we usually make so I figured we'd make chicken. It goes good in salad and what we don't eat tonight can just be put up for tomorrow."

"In that case, do you want me to cut it up now? I could put it in a citrus marinade and a similar vinaigrette," the Hyūga said, already moving to retrieve a cutting board and knife.

"Sure. It's still early so that gives us plenty of time. How does a chocolate cake for dessert sound?"

"Mmh, that sounds wonderful. Perhaps a chilled bottle of sake as well? The weather is supposed to nice enough for the rest of the week so we could sit on the porch and watch the stars as they start to appear."

Shikamaru grinned at him, his usually sharp and unreadable dark eyes now soft and warm with open affection. "Sounds good to me."

Neji laughed softly as he started to cut the chicken. He realized that it didn't matter how many times Shikamaru looked at him that way because it always caused a reaction, from a warmth in his chest to a rare case of butterflies in his stomach. Neji knew Shikamaru felt the same way about him even though the Nara still had trouble verbally expressing himself when it came to his emotions. He made up for it with his facial expressions and in the little things he did for the Hyūga: a plate or bento box in the refrigerator for him when Shikamaru wouldn't be home but knew that Neji would be soon, a note left in an obvious spot, a clean towel and change of clothes left waiting for him on their bed after a long, usually successful mission. Things that others might take for granted but Neji cherished.

"Looking all kinds of deep there," Shikamaru murmured from his spot at the table where he'd started the necessary preparation for the cake. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Neji answered honestly. "And how glad and lucky I am to have lost that bet I made with Naruto and Sasuke."

Shikamaru's reaction when it came to such things was, as always, predictable. He blushed and looked away with an embarrassed click of his tongue, though he tried to hide it with a harassed expression. "You're a sap."

"You cannot tell me that you dislike it," Neji smiled knowingly at the Nara.

Shikamaru's blush darkened and he looked out the kitchen window. "I can't," he admitted quietly. "Guess that makes me a sap too."

"Perhaps, but that's not a bad thing."

"No, it's not," Shikamaru looked down at the table and took a deep breath. Softly he said, "I'm glad you lost that bet too. Even if I was being completely stupid about it for a while. I... Before that happen, I'd have never thought we'd be where we are today. S-so...yeah... I'm... I'm lucky too." The Nara laughed nervously at his confession.

Having finished cutting the chicken, Neji turned to the sink and washed his hands. He dried them quickly and then walked behind Shikamaru. He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller male's waist and pulled him close with a content sigh, dropping his chin onto the Nara's left shoulder. He felt Shikamaru relax against him even as the younger man continued to measure out and add ingredients to the bowl for the cake mix. Neji held him for several long minutes, not bothered in the least by the Nara's movements. Instead, he swayed with them allowing Shikamaru to move freely.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you still have a marinade and a vinaigrette that needs to be made, Neji," the Nara said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Of course," Neji pressed a kiss to Shikamaru's shoulder with a chuckle and moved away to finish his own work.

* * *

Peace was a relative term for shinobi and was often used in a number of ways. But that night, sitting close together on the edge of the the porch under the stars with only the sounds of the forest and each others' soft breaths, both men were certain that true peace was found in moments like these. Moments that could not be capture in photos. Moments that no one else would ever see or ever know about.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I think I gave MYSELF cavities.


	7. A Not So Ideal Vacation

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #7: Lost and/or stranded Rated M

* * *

The first thing Shikamaru noticed as he slowly came to was the sun beating down on whatever skin was exposed and his wet clothes. The second was the pounding headache steadily making itself more prominent. The third thing he noticed was the sensation of sand under his cheek and smell of salt water. _'What the hell?' h_ e thought groggily as he slowly pushed himself up off the sand and felt his hair fall against his cheeks. The movement caused his head to throb and he sat there for a long moment, eyes closed, waiting for his head to stop pulsating to his heartbeat. It was when he finally opened his eyes that he knew that something was severely wrong.

His eyesight was heavily limited and blurred, colors faded out and shapes indistinct. The barest hint of panic set in then. Shinobi could not be blind unless they had a bloodline limit that negated their blindness or advanced sensory abilities, neither of which Shikamaru had. He groaned softly as he brought his hands up to rub his eyes hoping, futilely, that it would help. No such luck. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind, as he tried to remember the last thing he'd done.

The mission. His partner for the mission had been Hyūga Neji. The mission itself had ended successfully and without incident and they had been ready to go home. In fact, Shikamaru had just bought their passage home on a vessel heading to Nami no Kuni. But after that? Nothing. Just a big, fat blank in his mind. A blank that made him pause as panic dug its claws just a little bit deeper. _'Where's Neji? He was there with me when the mission ended and when I got us a ride.'_ While his eyesight would not be getting better anytime soon, his hearing was fine it seemed. As such, he knew that Neji was not close by.

He opened his eyes again and tried to get on his feet. Bad idea. Vertigo and his headache created a nausea that brought him to his knees and he emptied the contents of his stomach. Which wasn't much actually, mostly salt water and a little stomach acid. He dry heaved for several minutes more before the nausea eased off. He carefully rolled away from his mess and waited for the shakes to die down into shivers and his breathing to calm. As Shikamaru waited he became aware of his bag digging into his back. The shadow nin sighed, 'At least I still have that.' He listened to the sound of the waves at his feet for a long moment and then tried again, this time with his eyes closed.

This attempt went much better than the first and Shikamaru swayed almost drunkenly for minute before his balance evened out. 'Probably have a concussion.' He reminded himself not to look at the water. 'The sun is reflecting off of it right now. Bright light and possible eye or brain injuries do not mix well together.' With that in mind he turned towards the sound of rustling leaves and loud bird calls. He could also hear some monkeys chattering to each other from a distance. 'Tropical forest, wonderful. That's just what I need right now in my condition,' Shikamaru thought sourly.

The Nara knew, however, that the forest would provide protection from the sun. He could feel the heat in his skin from where he had burned and, unless he wanted sun poisoning bad enough to kill him, he needed to move. Shikamaru opened his eyes slightly so that he could, at the very least, differentiate between dark and light colors as he slid one still thankfully sandaled foot forward over the sand, testing his surroundings for even footing. Tripping at this point in time could only make things worse for him if he received another head injury. With slow, cautious steps he made his way over to the darkest area in his vision and felt shade fall over him as he reached the trunk of a large tree.

Relief flowed through him and he started to sit down only to hear an out of place noise. He frowned and tried to focus his hearing on the sound but winced as his headache worsened briefly. The Nara sighed and decided to take a wait and see approach. Whatever was making the noise was too far off for him to investigate in his condition. For now he was better off checking the seals on his bag. They were, to his everlasting joy, still intact which meant that his supply scrolls were just fine. He would have everything he needed to survive for a long time if he was careful and didn't get himself killed by accident. All things considered, so long as his symptoms didn't worsen he'd be fine. Even though the situation wasn't exactly ideal.

His head snapped up and he hissed in pain at the sudden movement but ignored it for the moment. He'd heard the same odd noise again, only louder and closer. He stood and pulled out a weapons scroll, able to recognize it by the shurikan charm clipped to it, and unsealed a kunai into his hand for protection. If whatever was getting closer was hostile-

"NARA!"

Shikamaru's thought process crashed to a halt and his knees nearly gave out at the sound of that familiar voice. Relief, so strong it brought tears to his eyes, shot through him as he flared his chakra to alert his partner to his position. He felt an answering flare and knew that Neji was closing in quickly. Shikamaru allowed himself to close his eyes and relax as Neji's voice called out to him again, this time from almost ten feet away from him.

"Shikamaru! Are you okay?!"

"Not really," the younger ninja answered with a wince. "I'm pretty certain I've got a concussion, my eyesight is messed up, my head is throbbing, and I've got some serious sunburn in certain spots."

"Your eyesight?" Neji's voice became concerned. "What do you mean by messed up?"

"It's... well to put it simply, I can't see very far in front of me and what I can see is just dull colors and indistinct shapes. I can't tell what it is unless I'm touching it." He couldn't see the Hyūga as anything more than a white and dark blur in his vision but he didn't need to see him to know that Neji was frowning.

"You mentioned a concussion. I'm not very surprised considering the wound in your hairline and the bruises on your face. The water must have washed the blood away from the gash but you do have sand in it."

"Lovely, explains the headache though. What in the hell happened to us?"

"You don't remember?" Neji's voice sounded far more concerned at this revelation.

"The last thing I remember is buying our passenger tickets for the trip home."

Neji sighed, "You must have hit your head harder than I thought... or nearly drowning made everything worse."

"Oh fun," came the sarcastic response.

"My thoughts exactly. Anyway, as you probably guessed, we did board the ship but we ran into a freak storm around dusk on the third day out at sea. The storm grew rapidly worse and nearly washed you overboard when you tried to save one of the sailors - that's when you gashed your head open- and you did succeed but when I tried to pull you back from the rail another wave caught us from behind. I couldn't keep my grip on you and we were separated. Luckily, the sea deposited us on or near the island and in roughly in the same area no less."

"Yay," Shikamaru deadpanned. His face was unenthusiastic, "an island with snakes, spiders and all other manner of nasty, poisonous creatures for us to worry about. Oh, and giant ants. Mustn't forget about those."

"At least we're alive. We were incredibly lucky, Shikamaru."

"True. Now if only I could get rid of this headache and this partial blindness I'd be great."

"How bad is your headache?"

"Well it's not at hospitalization level but if I could I'd still go. Vision problems after a head injury can't mean anything good."

"No, obviously not."

"Not to freak you or anything but, depending on how long ago I received my injuries, this might actually be a problem that won't clear up on its own. Can you take a guess at how long it's been since the storm occurred?"

"Hm... Given that it is just after noon right now, a day and a half plus a couple hours. I remember grabbing hold of a piece of wooden debris and drifting for a whole day before I saw the island. I water walked the rest of the way to get here faster."

"You okay? That couldn't have been easy on your own eyes. Not to mention that you're fairer skinned than I am."

"I'm fine. I kept them closed against the sunlight to prevent damage and my hair made decent enough protection if I didn't move it around. A mild sunburn and some skin surface bruising is the worst I have. Please continue what you were saying."

"Right. So over 36 hours have passed since my injury and I'm missing-"

"Six days."

"-six days worth of memories. Add the blindness..."

"It does not paint a pleasant picture," Neji said.

"My mental faculties seem to be mostly intact and I'm not slurring my words together, so that's an upside. Though I do get dizzy if I move too fast. But that might just be the concussion and my fucked up vision causing the dizziness."

"It bears watching anyway. A medics opinion would be nice about now."

"We haven't got an actual medic with us right now but I get what you mean. I'll be seeing one as soon as we can get back to Konoha. Even if this does some how miraculously clear up, there's no sense in not getting checked over, especially if this is going to cause me even more problems in later years. That's the last thing I need."

"For now what do you believe is our best course action?"

"My bag is in good condition despite what happen so I have some flares amongst my gear. If we use them to give away our position to passing ships that you pick up with your Byakugan-"

"-we could be rescued."

"Or harassed by pirates. But I think that's a risk we're just going to have to take. I don't know about you but I don't exactly have the tools or skill to build something sturdy enough to survive for days, maybe even months, out at sea. Let alone big enough for us and any extra provisions we might decide to take with us. That's not something the Ninja Academy taught me."

"Neither do I. A raft maybe but nothing more."

"Besides, those supplies will be better off used for traps and snares for protection and food. I have emergency provisions but I'd rather not break into them unless necessary."

"Agreed. My own bag is intact, as well, so that doubles our emergency resources. I believe finding shelter is the next item on the list?"

"Yeah..." Shikamaru wrinkled his nose. "Not going to be much help on that end."

"Do not worry. My eyes will be more than enough for that."

"I think it goes without say that I'll need a clear area to move around in-"

"That is also close to clean, fresh water. I know. After all, we do want to avoid any other head injuries," Neji finished easily. "I will need to clean that wound soon and check the back of your head for any more. Is your headache worse?"

"No, why?"

"You closed your eyes."

Shikamaru smiled at the white and dark colored figure in front of him. "Just resting them a little. It's pretty disorientating just seeing in faded, blurred colors."

"I see," Neji said as he put a hand on the Nara's shoulder. "Give me your bag."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be carrying you so that we can move faster. I highly doubt you want it digging into your back as I do so."

Shikamaru heaved a loud sigh as he gave the Hyūga his bag. " I'm not above making you sleep on the couch for a year if you tell anyone about this."

"You mean me carrying you bridal style?" Neji asked, his voice amused.

"Yes," the Nara growled with a blush.

"Poor Nara," the Hyūga purred. "Are you afraid your masculinity will be questioned?"

"Ino would NEVER let it go if she found out. You know how she is when it comes to us. And Kiba..." Shikamaru trailed off with a shiver. "I don't even want to think about what he'd say or do."

"Point made," Neji said, bending down slightly to place an arm at the back of the Nara's knees. "Put your arms around my neck."

Shikamaru did as he was told and sucked in a sharp breath when he was picked up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That just felt really weird."

"Weird how?"

"Ever played on the swings when you were a kid?"

"Once or twice before my father died. Why?"

"If you've ever closed your eyes while on a swing then you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Ah. Are you nauseous?"

"No, thank goodness. I don't think I could handle dealing with that again while being carried."

"Again?"

"A combination of saltwater in my stomach, severe vertigo the first time I tried to stand, and this blasted headache. That wasn't fun."

"I would imagine not. I'm going to start moving. If you feel the slightest bit ill, or worse in any way, let me know."

"I will," Shikamaru promised.

* * *

In the hour he'd spent carrying the Nara it had become clear to Neji that Shikamaru was not as well adjusted as he appeared. A shinobi's eyesight was a huge asset when combined with better than average hearing and having it permanently compromised could be a death knell for the Nara's active duty days. And that fact had to be wearing on Shikamaru's nerves. But with his brain the higher ups would never let him leave the service. No, instead they would put him on desk duty until he was more than old enough to retire - or until the stress caused him to snap and kill himself outright(or someone else).

However, Shikamaru was a shinobi above all else and no shinobi wanted to die that way. Most shinobi would prefer to go down in battle or in their sleep, it was in their blood. And, no matter how much he complained about how being a shinobi was troublesome or how laid back and lazy he seemed, Shikamaru was no exception to that. So Neji knew Shikamaru well enough to know he would probably go on a suicide mission before the Nara would allow something like that to happen(something that privately terrified the Hyūga even though he himself would probably do the same).

More than that, the Nara's ability to hide his emotions was a thing of envy for some, but he had little tells that gave him away to people who knew him well enough. That list was exceedingly short though, extending to only his team mates and Neji. Not even Nara Yoshino knew her son that well and Neji also knew that Shikamaru hoped she never did. The older woman already worried so much for her son and didn't need more stress after everything that had happened in her life. In this case, his tell was the tight grip Shikamaru had on the fabric at the back of his shoulder, opposite of the shoulder the Nara was resting his head on. Neji certain that the knuckles were blanched white. "How are you holding up?"

"Mmgh?"

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Jus' dozing. It's not like I can do much else right now. Now what was it that you said before?"

Neji could only marvel at the Nara's ability to find sleep, even if it was light, in any situation. "I asked how you were feeling."

"Tired mostly. A little hungry but it can wait."

"And your headache?"

"It's eased off some. Doesn't feel like a group of miners are digging pickaxes into my brain anymore."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Shikamaru yawned. "Are we close to a good spot yet?"

"Almost. It looks like it will take some time to clean up and make ready for use though. There also seems to be a small waterfall so the water will not stagnant. You'll have to careful not to fall in. The pond looks deep."

"I can hear it," Shikamaru sighed. " We should probably dig in for the long term."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's no one else on this island, right?"

"Correct. It is not an overly large island but neither is it small. Traversing it should only take a day, maybe two depending on the terrain. I would have picked up on chakra signatures, other than your's, while traveling if there were people here."

"The fact that it's not even remotely settled means we might be here a while. People may not travel by here often."

Neji breathed in slowly. "I admit that I did not think of it that way. You are very likely right with your assumption."

"Also, that freak storm? It might not have been as abnormal as you thought. The heat wave that we've had recently could have caused it."

"That is understandable, but I do not see-"

"The spring storms may have started early, Neji. Along the coast and on islands that means it's typhoon season. We don't have to deal with it because we live inland but I look this stuff up. You never know when it might save your life, just knowing random information."

"Not so random I believe. And on an island like this a typhoon could and would easily cause us problems."

Shikamaru grimaced, "Understatement."

"The trees will not be a good place to set up a semipermanent camp then. Nor do I see any caves where we would be protected from rising water levels."

"Might have to make one. I have explosive tags in varying strengths."

"I swear, you're a pyromaniac."

"Oi! Those things have saved my life whenever a mission has gone FUBAR. They're useful and the only time I've ever used them as extreme overkill was when I took down Hidan."

Neji chuckled, "So defensive."

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath.

"I never said your idea didn't have merit."

The Nara's glare might have been menacing if it were not so unfocused. Finally he sighed and dropped his head back down onto Neji's shoulder, "I hate this."

"I know," Neji softened his voice. "I am not all that happy with the situation either but it is what it is. All we can do is make the best of it."

"Still sucks ass. And FYI, this nature forced vacation is NOT my ideal vacation. I'd be much happier just staying in a cabin in the middle of nowhere than on this island."

Neji laughed, "Nor is it mine." He stopped and looked around for a moment. "I'm going to set you down here. Between the distance and trees you should be well protected from debris. What scroll-"

"Black, red banded."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just don't blow yourself up."

"Really, Nara?" Neji said flatly.

"I'm being completely serious. Some of those tags are ridiculously strong for medium range explosives. You could easily kill yourself with them if you're not careful."

"Then why do you have them?"

"Naruto. Me having them makes him feel better. I think he still feels guilty about the last mission we went on together."

"The one where you took a katana to your spleen?"

"Yep."

"Well perhaps we can use them if the flares do not work as planned."

"Works for me."

* * *

It was a full two hours before the periodic explosions, from strategically placed and activated tags, stopped and the ground stopped shaking as well. While it had been Shikamaru's idea, he now regretted suggesting it. The noise level was horrendous and, on top of making his headache worse, made it impossible to hear what was going on around him. That, more than anything, had him tenser than he'd ever been. Until now he had never realized just how heavily he relied on his sight and hearing. He vowed to learn more about sensory jutsu the moment he was cleared for light duty in Konoha. He would not be this helpless again.

"Shikamaru?"

The Nara jolted hard, "SHIT! Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry. It was not my intention to startle you."

"No... Don't be," Shikamaru smiled thinly. I'm just... I'm not used to being unable to see. The loud noises didn't really help either. And no, that isn't your fault. We do need the protection that cave will provide us after all."

"I thought as much," Neji murmured. "You were tense the entire time I carried you."

"Yeah. Hey... I'm sorry I snapped at you. That wasn't right of me to do."

"It's understandable given your situation."

"Doesn't make it right."

"Then, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

Shikamaru rasped a short laugh, "It does actually." He was silent for a long moment. "I'm scared, Neji," he confessed softly. "Scared we'll be stuck here, scared that I might get worse-"

"Stop."

Shikamaru flinched at the snarled word, "I-"

"We will go home, Shikamaru, and you will get better. Tsunade and Sakura will see to that. It may take some time for you to recover and you may need to have glasses to read afterwards, but you WILL get better."

"Neji..."

"You cannot dwell on the what ifs or you'll drive yourself insane, Shikamaru. I know you're scared and I understand. You have every right to be because, yes, this may affect your ability to be a shinobi from here on. But is fear worth your sanity?"

"I... No, no it's not. You're right. I don't know what the hell has gotten into me. I just..." Shikamaru closed his eyes. "I want to go home and not step off my property for a month or two."

"We'll clear it with Kakashi-sama the moment we return. Now I have to get back to work. The dust has settled down and that means I can clean it up. I've made some rough stairs with the weakest tags but I don't want you near them until I can make them safe for you."

"Yeah I get it. Don't want me falling and breaking my neck, or worse."

"Definitely not."

* * *

A week later had proven Shikamaru right about typhoon season. Not that the Nara was happy about that. The rain was torrential and wind howled through the trees, snapping limbs off in the stronger gusts. Lightning flashed brightly, when it could be seen, between the trees and striking occasionally. The thunder boomed, echoing in their shelter, and the loud noise made the Nara flinch in his place at the back of the man made cave.

"We need to make a door or something. We're lucky the wind is driving the rain away from the entrance," Shikamaru rasped tightly. The bruises, gash and other small wounds the Hyūga had found were gone now from what little medical ninjutsu Neji knew, but he could see that the Nara's eyes were pinched at the corners and his lips pressed into a thin white line in what little natural light they had at the moment. A sure sign of pain.

"Agreed. Are you okay?"

"Mm. It's loud is all."

"It's causing you pain."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. Your hearing has been more sensitive since your injury. And I know you've been honing it further to compensate for your lack of sight."

Shikamaru sighed, "What gave it away?

"How often you meditate. You do so more now then ever before."

"Ah... I don't want to be helpless, Neji, and I don't want to mistake you for something else and possibly hurt you. The only way that will happen is if I do my best to hone my hearing. A little pain is worth it if it saves both our... THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Shikamaru jumped away from the wall.

 _"_ What's wrong?"

"Something was just crawling on me!"

Neji activated his Byakugan before simply saying, "Tarantula. It must have come in to escape the water."

"Uugh... That... Creepy feeling fucker. That's nightmare material right there," Shikamaru growled.

Neji laughed, "Their legs are prickly I imagine."

"No shit. I'm definitely gonna have nightmares if this shit keeps happening to me."

"Better than something poisonous crawling on you."

"Oh thanks," Shikamaru deadpanned. "That makes me feel so much better."

"I aim to please."

"Right. Sure you do."

Shikamaru's flat tone made Neji laugh again as he stood. The Hyūga walked over to the Nara and bent down to gently coax him into standing. "Come here," he pulled the younger man close and led him to their bedrolls. He sat down first and tugged the hesitant male down into his lap, nuzzling the other's neck once he was settled comfortably.

Shikamaru sighed softly, his hand coming up to tangle in the Hyūga's hair as Neji nipped and bit at his jawline. "You're trying to distract me..."

"I am. Is it working?" The Hyūga bit down lightly on Shikamaru's ear.

The Nara let out a nearly silent gasp before answering. "Y-yeah " his voice was shaky.

"Good," Neji smirked and ran his hands teasingly up and down the Nara's shirtless sides and chest. He nibbled on the side of Shikamaru's neck and down to his shoulder where he sank his teeth into the skin, sucking hard to mark him.

 _"Ah..."_

"I want you," Neji murmured to him. "I haven't touched you like this since before the mission. Let me have you, Shikamaru?"

The Nara dropped his head to catch Neji's mouth under his in a rough kiss, pulling back only to snatch a breath before doing it again and again. _"Yes...yes... Neji..."_

The Hyūga groaned at Shikamaru's almost silent, breathless words and slid his hands around the Nara's back, skimming his fingertips down the strong muscles to the others hips. He dipped his fingers into the waistline of Shikamaru's pants, teasing the soft skin he found there. Shikamaru shivered even as he bit down on Neji's neck lightly, _"Tease."_

 _"Y_ ou like it. If you didn't you'd have already done something about it." The Hyūga ran his hands forward to the button of Shikamaru's pants and popped it open. "Let's get these off you."

Shikamaru lifted himself away just long enough to undo the zipper and push his pants to his knees. He pressed on Neji's shoulders to push him down to the bedroll slowly and carefully kicked his pants off the rest of the way. "What about your pants?" He asked quietly, his voice almost lost in the ambient sounds made by the storm now that he wasn't as close to Neji.

He heard the smirk in the Hyūga's voice, "Take them off me." Shikamaru drew in a sharp breath, his eyes flashing in the dim lighting, as a thought occurred to him and he leaned forward to place soft kisses and nibbling bites to Neji's neck and down his chest. The Nara covered one nipple with his mouth, sucking on it while he pinched and pulled at the other.

"Gods..." Neji growled and arched up, his hands grabbing at the nape of the Nara's neck and tangling in his hair and to hold him there. "Fuck. And you...call me... a tease."

Shikamaru smiled against his chest before nipping at the nub under his lips. He shook off his lover's hands and began to kiss a path down Neji's chest and stomach, pausing to nip and lick around the Hyūga's navel. The sensation caused Neji to jerk and moan and Shikamaru continued to tease him until the older man tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him away. "Impatient," the Nara rasped out.

"Only when I know you're scheming."

Shikamaru laughed, a husky sound that made Neji shiver, before dropping his head and pressing more kisses to his stomach, going lower with each one. When he reached the top of Neji's pants he trailed his tongue along the skin there and nipped at the Hyūga's hips. He tucked his fingers into the waist band of Neji's white pants and pulled, urging Neji to lift his hips so he could tug them off. He threw them to the side he'd kicked his own pants to and pressed a kiss to Neji's lower abdomen, feeling his lover's arousal press against his throat now that it was no longer confined. He placed one hand on Neji's left hip while the other grasped the Hyūga's length and slid his hand from root to tip. He slid his hand down again, making Neji groan, and lowered his head until he felt the crown of the Hyūga's member touch his lips. He flicked his tongue through the slit, catching a bead of salty fluid and hummed.

Neji hissed and grit his teeth, pressing his head back into the pillow and curling his hands into the blankets to prevent himself from tangling them in the Nara's hair and hurrying him. Finally, Shikamaru took him into his mouth, sucking on the head and teasing the sensitive underside with his tongue. Slowly, oh so slowly, the Nara lowered his head, bobbing it and taking more of him in each time his head came down. And then, the tip of his erection slid into Shikamaru's throat and the Nara swallowed around him, "FUCK!" He yanked the Nara off him and pulled him up his chest. Neji rolled them quickly and pinned Shikamaru under his body, placing himself between the Nara's spread legs. "Damn tease," he snarled.

Shikamaru gasped at the sudden movements and froze for moment before relaxing, "And you...don't do...the same?"

 _"I_ 've no patience to do so now," he said darkly. "But you don't really need anymore teasing, do you?" Neji ran a finger over Shikamaru's own arousal and felt it twitch. He purred a laugh, "Already so worked up just from taking me into your mouth. Tell me, if I had let you do as you pleased would you have gotten off on it?"

The Nara whimpered silently, turning his head away. Neji laughed again as he pressed a kiss to one heated cheek, "Always so easily embarrassed, but I suppose that is a answer in and of itself." The Hyūga reached for his bag and dug through it with one hand until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out an unopened bottle of lube, broke the seal and set it down. He felt Shikamaru stiffen briefly at the sound of plastic. "It's okay," he murmured soothingly. "Shikamaru, are you sure-"

"Yes. I want... I want this but I..." the Nara shook his head in frustration.

"It's different when you can't see."

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry," Neji said. He kissed the Nara slowly before trailing kisses along Shikamaru's jaw and down his neck. He felt the Nara's hands slide into his hair, his nails scrapping across Neji's scalp. He never heard the soft sigh Shikamaru released but felt the vibrations from it under his lips. Moving down he nipped at the Nara's clavicle and sucked on it, leaving another mark on Shikamaru's skin. "If you need me to go slow then that is what I will do." He knew he'd hit the heart of the Nara's hesitance when Shikamaru relaxed entirely and he pressed a kiss above the younger man's heart. "I will never do anything you don't want, Shikamaru."

"I know," Shikamaru whispered. "I just...feel so insecure."

"Then let me make you forget, even if it's only for a little while." Neji felt the Nara shiver under him as he kissed the dusky nipple before applying gentle pressure to it with his teeth. Shikamaru arched against him, his hands tightening in Neji's hair, with a breathless noise of pleasure. Neji sucked on it briefly to sooth the sting and felt the Nara shudder as his heartbeat picked up. He smiled as he kissed his way to the other tiny nub and gave it the same attention.

 _"Neji..."_

There it was, the sign that Shikamaru was giving himself over to the pleasure instead of fighting it, instead of fighting with himself. That nearly silent call of his name was relieving and arousing at the same time. Neji released the bit of flesh and, as the Nara had done before, kissed his way down his lover's body. He stopped to nip once at Shikamaru's navel and the Nara's abs tightened under his mouth. Neji chuckled and moved further down, still dropping kisses to the skin until he reached one hip. He bit down lightly on the tender flesh between hip and groin causing Shikamaru to gasp and whine low in his throat. Neji sucked on the skin pulling color to the surface and making yet another mark.

As soon as he had the mark dark enough he moved away from it. He reached for the bottle he'd set aside as he took the head of the Nara's member into his mouth and Shikamaru moaned quietly, hips twitching ever so slightly. Neji popped the lid open while Shikamaru was distracted and carefully coated the fingers of one hand. He slowly took the Nara deeper into his mouth as he slid slick fingers down between the firm muscles of the Nara's buttocks until he reached the Nara's entrance. He felt Shikamaru move one leg away from him, bending his knee and digging his heel into their bedding as he opened himself to his lover.

 _"Don't stop... Gods...please..."_ Shikamaru gasped.

"I won't," Neji reassured after he had pulled off the Nara's length. He rubbed his fingers over the tight, sensitive opening to relax the Nara. Slowly he pressed the tip of one finger in and stopped when he felt Shikamaru tighten around it. "Easy, just relax," he murmured as he wrapped his left hand around Shikamaru's spread and bent leg to press kisses to the Nara's inner thigh and he sucked lightly to make tiny marks there. Shikamaru slowly released the tense lock of his muscles with a shaky sigh and Neji pressed his finger further in until it bottomed out before pulling it out and then pushing it back into the Nara's passage.

Shikamaru sighed silently as he relaxed into the sensation. He swallowed heavily and eased his hips up ever so slightly. He was rewarded by the Hyūga speeding up the thrust of his finger. _"Nnh...more...please..."_ he gasped out. Shikamaru threw his head back as he felt Neji add another, slowly stretching him before the Hyūga crooked his fingers. White light flared behind his eyelids and he arched with a silent cry of pleasure as Neji continued to hit that spot with every thrust of his fingers. He felt Neji add a third and hissed.

"Do you need me to stop?"

The Nara shook his head from side to side. _"No...,"_ he struggled to speak for a moment. _"Need...you..."_

Neji smiled and nuzzled the Nara's thigh as he stretched him for a while longer. "Just wait a little more. I don't want to cause you pain."

 _"Nngh...hurry...up..."_

Neji laughed softly, "Now who's impatient?" He carefully tugged his fingers free from the Nara and reached for the bottle of lube. He coated himself thoroughly and crawled over Shikamaru to kiss him as he pressed the tip of his member to the Nara's entrance. "Ready?" He watched as Shikamaru leveled an unfocused glare at his nose with a grin. "I'll take that as a yes."

 _"As-AH...gods...,"_ Shikamaru groaned lowly as Neji pushed in, his muscles clenching.

The Hyūga stopped and hissed, dropping his head to the Nara's shoulder. "Gods, you're so tight. You need...to relax." He listened as Shikamaru breathed slowly for several long minutes and felt him start to loosen. "That's it," Neji sighed. When the Nara was relaxed as he could be Neji slowly pressed in, not stopping until he was completely sheathed inside his lover. Shikamaru was tightly clenched around him and Neji lifted his head to look at him. The Nara's eyes were closed and pinched at the corners in pain and he was taking slow, tightly controlled breaths through his nose. Neji kissed the corner of Shikamaru's mouth, his eyes, the tight knit of his brows and his temple as he ran a hand up and down one side of the Nara's ribs and belly. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

 _"Nng...y-yeah. Just...ugh...been..."_

 _"_ A while?" Neji guessed. Shikamaru nodded once and slid his right leg up and around the Hyūga's waist. Neji hummed and nuzzled his neck, "Take your time, Shikamaru. There's no need to hurry." He heard the Nara sigh softly. It seemed like an eternity passed before he felt Shikamaru loosen and tangle his fingers in his hair, pulling Neji down to kiss him, a long, slow twining of tongues and soft nips. Neji sighed into the kiss and slowly drew his hips back only to push in just as slowly. He felt the Nara's chest hitch, heard his breath catch at the gentle, pleasurable sensation. He pulled away from the kiss to rest his brow on Shikamaru's, "Open your eyes. I want to see you."

Shikamaru let out a soft, shaky breath and slowly opened his glazed over brown eyes, the pupils blown wide from the dim daylight and pleasure. Neji smiled even though he knew the Nara couldn't see it.

"I still don't understand how anyone could look at you and not see just how gorgeous you really are." Shikamaru's blush darkened, his nose wrinkling as he tried to turn his head. Neji laughed and kissed him. "One day I'll get you to except the compliments I give you instead of you trying to brush them off as unnecessary."

 _"Stop...talking...damn it..."_

Neji dropped his head as he shook with silent laughter. Shikamaru was the only person who could amuse him so easily. He looked up to see a tiny smile on the Nara's lips and his eyes softened. Shikamaru was also the only person who could capture his heart again and again with just one look. They'd only been together for a little over eight months but Neji knew that he didn't want anyone else in his life. He pressed another kiss to the Nara's lips with a smile. Shikamaru hummed into it happily, wrapping his arms around Neji's back and shoulders. He tightened his grip and squeezed the leg he had around the Hyūga's waist.

Neji took the hint and pulled out, thrusting back in and establishing a slow, sweet rhythm that had Shikamaru arching with a sigh of pleasure. The Hyūga pressed his forehead against the Nara's again, watching his eyes as they tried to close, "Stay with me...Stay..."

 _"Aah...I'm...here...ooohh...just don't...don't stop,"_ Shikamaru whispered between soft moans, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I'm not...stopping...gods...having you...here...like this...," Neji broke off with a groan and thrust a little harder, hitting the Nara's prostate and tearing a soft cry from him. Neji grit his teeth at the sound, "I could...keep you...here forever...just like...this...where no one...can see you...but me..."

 _"Haa...Neji...mmnh...more..."_

Neji growled low in his throat as he grabbed the Nara's other leg under the knee and placed it in the crook of his arm. Using the Nara's leg as leverage Neji curled him until Shikamaru's knee was almost level with his cheek and pistoned his hips harder and faster. The new position caused Shikamaru to dig his blunt nails into Neji's skin with a moan and he raked them down his back, leaving long stinging lines. Neji gasped and bit Shikamaru's neck, "Fuck..."

Neji ground his hips down and the Nara whimpered, _"Neji...uuhh...Neji...c-close..."_

"Let go," Neji nuzzled Shikamaru's cheek with his own as he continued to thrust into his lover. "It's okay... just...let go..." He watched the Nara's eyes roll back as Shikamaru let out inaudible grunts. His back snapped into an almost impossible arch as he came silently, his inner muscles clenching down hard on Neji as he shook and spasmed.

Neji let out a cry as his own orgasm hit and he slumped down onto Shikamaru. He felt more than heard the grunt the Nara let out at the added weight. He tried to roll away but Shikamaru tightened his grip in him, a silent plea. Neji rearranged them until he was resting comfortably on Shikamaru, propping himself up on his forearms at either side of the Nara's head. The younger man was still shivering, his eyes closed, his breaths shaky pants. "Shikamaru?"

"Mmm?" the Nara hummed questionably, tiredly.

"You all right?"

"Mm-hm. Sleepy," the Nara husked. "You're warm."

"Do you want me to move?"

"No... 'm comfortable...stay...," Shikamaru's voice grew quieter as his breathing deepened.

* * *

Neji reached for the blanket, careful not to disturb the now sleeping male, as he slid himself to one side of Shikamaru. He grabbed a shirt that had been discarded earlier in the day and cleaned both of them before laying down and pulling the blanket over them. He quickly drifted to sleep as well.

The next morning had Neji frowning hard down at the debris that littered their small clearing and steps from his spot on the man made ledge. He'd managed to make a decent enough rail to protect Shikamaru from a sudden fall but parts of it were broken now and it would have to be replaced.

"Neji?" the Hyūga turned to see Shikamaru propped up on an elbow, his eyes sleepy. "Is the storm over? I can't hear anything. Well, except for the normal noises."

"It's over. Stay away from the stairs unless I'm with you. Parts of the railing are broken."

"Great," the Nara rasped sarcastically in a sleep roughened voice.

"I know you hate being confined to the cave but there's debris everywhere and our little pond isn't as little anymore. Not to mention the fact that I'm honestly afraid that if you go down there you'll wind up with a sharp stick through your foot."

"I'm a lot more careful than that, Neji. Since when have you seen me do more than shuffle around? And how often have I taken off my sandals when I'm down in the clearing?"

"Not very often. I know you're doing the best you can when it comes to safety, but...it really is a mess down there."

"How long do you think it'll take to clean up?"

"If I'm diligent? Today and probably part of tomorrow."

"Good thing we don't need to check the snares then."

"True, but a bit annoying. I don't really like leaving animals to suffer if it can be helped."

"I don't either but you can't do both. Besides, I need to wash laundry. Believe or not but we've gone through everything we own. Only way I'm going to be able to do that is if I'm allowed out by the pond."

"True. And you'll need help with it anyway."

Shikamaru laughed, "Neji, the last time you tried to do clothes by hand back home you added too much detergent. While it can be washed out our supply is kind of limited. We've got to make it last. If it doesn't we're gonna have to find an alternative. And lye soap is a bitch to make and use. Trust me, kaa-san has complained about it enough for me to know."

"Why would she use it then?"

"Strongest stuff she could use when it was necessary I guess."

"Ah. Well you'll have to measure it out then. No use in causing ourselves more problems."

* * *

Three days later saw Shikamaru by the pond carefully pulling out a bucket of water to heat over the fire. "Neji, are you sure you want to wash these by yourself? I can rinse them at the very least."

"I'll be fine, Shikamaru. Besides, I put up those targets for a reason. You need the practice fighting blind. And with the hanging targets you'll be able to practice with ones that move even if it doesn't simulate actual enemy movement."

"That's why you put muffled bells in them?"

"You wanted to hone your hearing. For now this is the safest, and best, way to do that. Later we'll move on to more challenging exercises but only after you've mastered this one to the best of you're ability. Now bring me that bucket and start practicing."

Shikamaru let out an exaggerated sigh, "Slave driver."

"Of course."

* * *

"Holy shit!" Shikamaru hit the ground with a thud and wheezed. "...ow..."

"That didn't go as well as it should have."

"No...shit...Sherlock...I...think...this...training...sucks..."

"You're much better than you were last week and you have gotten better still since the last sparring match we had. You're progressing very quickly, Shikamaru."

The Nara rolled over slowly. "Doesn't feel that way. Just feels like I'm a walking mass of bruises."

"It takes time. Honestly, I think anyone else would be unnerved by your progress, lazy Nara that you are."

"Lazy my ass. I've done nothing but train ever since you got the clearing cleaned up! And it's been two weeks since then!"

"Which is why I believe people will be surprised by you. You may not be a chakra powerhouse but you don't need to be. Between that brain of yours and your honed hearing people will find it very difficult to get close. Now get up, Nara."

"Sir, yes sir," Shikamaru muttered sarcastically.

"I swear to gods if you throw another rock at me I'm gonna smother you in your sleep."

"You can try. Now listen and dodge."

"OW! Easier said than done!"

"An enemy won't give you time to think. Dodge."

"Mother fucker!"

"Most decidedly not. Dodge."

"Hey! I did it!"

"And now you have to do it again consistently."

"Son of a bitch..."

* * *

Shikamaru started awake with a cry, "Fucking tarantulas!" He swatted the creature off of himself. "Neji, if I never have to deal with another of these things it'll be too soon."

Neji voice, sleep roughened, slurred out, "I don't know how to do anything about it, Shikamaru. You'll just have to get used to them."

"We've been here a month and a half. I highly doubt I'm going to get used to being crawled on by them if I haven't by now."

"I don't know what to tell you." Neji rolled over and pulled Shikamaru close, looping an arm over him. "Just try to go back to sleep. Things will seem better in the morning."

* * *

Shikamaru grumbled but settled down for the rest of the night.

"Shikamaru! It's been seen! Our flares been seen! The ship is coming closer!"

"Holy shit, Neji, you did it!" Shikamaru threw himself at where Neji's voice had come from and snatched the Hyūga up off his feet in a bear hug.

Neji laughed, "Put me down you silly Nara."

Shikamaru kissed him instead. "We're going home, Neji! We're finally going home!"

It was thirty minutes before the first row boat landed but the two Konoha nin waited until the four people in it had come on shore before approaching them.

"Are you two the ones who set off that emergency flare?" A man with a Kiri hitai-ate asked.

"We are. My name is Hyūga Neji. My companion is Nara Shikamaru. We have been stranded here for two months," Neji explained. "We were washed overboard during a bad storm and were lucky enough to wind up here."

The Kiri nin looked over at Shikamaru, who had been silent the entire time they spoke, and noticed the Nara's unfocused look. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I'm partially blind," Shikamaru stated quietly. "A head injury messed me up pretty good and now..." he shrugged.

The Kiri nins eyes widened. "You're damn calm for being blind."

"I've had two months to get used to it. Not to mention this slave driver pushing me every chance he got," Shikamaru pointed in Neji's general direction.

"Don't point. It's rude."

"Screw you, Hyūga."

"You know, I'm pretty certain I've heard of you two. Yeah, Konoha's gone nuts looking for you both. There's even a reward out for any legitimate information anyone can find. Anyway, my name is Takatsu. Looks like that reward will belong to me and my team."

"I could care less about a reward," an older man stated. "Just knowing that these two are stranded is enough for me. Captain Maharu at your service boys. As soon as the next row boat arrives we'll get you both settled on my ship, The Sea Hawk. You'll be home soon."

"Thank you, Captain Maharu. This means a lot to both of us," Neji said sincerely.

* * *

Three weeks of travel, first week by ship the next two by foot, had made Shikamaru weary. He just wanted to get home already. He wanted to flop down in his own bed and just curl up for a year. Better yet, a long, hot shower sounded like Nirvana.

"We're almost there, Shikamaru. I see the gates now," Neji said, a quiet excitement seeping into his voice.

"Good. I can't wait to go home."

"We need to check in with Kakashi-sama first and then you need to see Tsunade-sensei at the hospital, remember?"

"Oh right. Damn it, I wanted a shower."

"I'm certain Tsunade-sensei will understand and let you shower at the hospital."

"I hope so. Baths are over rated now. Hey, I think... Yeah, I can hear it now. Sounds like Kotetsu and Izumo squabbling."

"It probably is. I don't how those two work together."

"They're actually pretty good together. Kotetsu is just a major pervert."

"Lovely."

Shikamaru laughed, "It's not so bad when Izumo is around-"

"OI! Identify yourselves!" Kotetsu shouted.

"How about you take a closer look, moron!" Shikamaru shouted back. "Are we really that unrecognizable?"

"Nara?! Hyūga?! Holy crap!" Izumo scurried out of his chair and bolted down the path to the two of them. "Where in the world have you two been? The council has been pushing to label you guys as KIA."

"Believe it or not, Izumo-san, but we were stranded on an island for two months," Neji said.

Kotetsu had reached them by this point. "No way. Really? What was that like?"

"Oh, you know poisonous snakes, spiders, centipedes, giant ants. The usual stuff you find in the tropics," Shikamaru said as if speaking about the weather. The two gate guards stared at him with wide eyes and Shikamaru turned towards Neji, "I'm being stared at, aren't I?"

"You are."

"Thought so. Anyway, you guys going to let us sign in? Or are we going to stand here all day?"

"O-oh. Right, sorry."

As soon as Neji signed the re-entry form they moved on. The Hyūga was careful to keep close to Shikamaru and to keep a good grip on the Nara's arm as they moved through the crowds. Finally, they reached the Hokage Tower without incident and entered. "Watch the stairs."

It was a slow climb but eventually they reached the Hokage's secretary. "Miss, is Kakashi-sama able to receive us? We need to debrief."

The woman stared at them before getting up and opening the office door. "Hokage-sama, two shinobi for you."

"Send them in. I have nothing better to do at the moment."

Neji stepped in first, followed by Shikamaru, and he saw Kakashi's eyes widen in shock. "Hello Hokage-sama, we apologize for our tardiness but we were unavoidably delayed. I hope it can be forgiven?"

Relief entered the older man's eyes then and he smiled his signature eye smile at them. "Welcome home, you two. Please, sit down and tell me all about this unavoidable delay."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Holy crud. This thing is a monster! I've been working on it for days and it's finally completed. Sorry it took so long but this one did not want to end.

Also, I figured out how to do the line thing for the Hyūga name on my phone. I was insanely happy.

This delves more into the shinobi mind set as you probably noticed. Shinobi live dangerous lives and they have a darker way of looking at things. An injury that causes blindness can have serious repercussions on a shinobi's mental health. This is also where Shikamaru picks up his aversion to tarantulas, but I think you'd hate them too if you couldn't see them as they crawled on you.


	8. The Price of Pride

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #8: Making bets

Here's the next story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Neji did not understand the social ritual of drinking to get drunk. Honestly it was a waste of time but here he was. In a seedy little bar with Naruto and two of his least favorite people. While he was good friends with Naruto he didn't enjoy Sasuke's or Kiba's company. One was an antisocial brooder with homicidal tendencies and a vocabulary that was often reduced to grunts, the other...well...to call him an animal wouldn't be remiss but Neji refused to call him dog like. Akamaru was better company than his master, by far.

"Why'd you bring him, again?" Kiba complained loudly. "He's such a stick in the mud."

Naruto glared at him, "Oh, I don't know... Maybe it's because he's my friend too? You and Neji might not get along but at least he tries to be civil. You'll do the same, Kiba, or I'll sick Kurama on you."

Kiba shut his mouth with a click of teeth.

"Calm down, dobe. There's no need to drag a bijū into this. That's just overkill when Hyūga can put Inuzuka down with one blow," Sasuke said.

Neji raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha's words, "High praise from a Sharingan user."

Sasuke shrugged, "Other than Naruto and Lee, you're the only one who can keep up with me in a physical spar. Inuzuka doesn't come close."

Neji was certain the night devolved from there. Kiba, in his not so great wisdom, kept challenging Sasuke and Neji. Both declined, Sasuke because of Naruto and Neji because he outright refused to entertain the thought of sparring with the drunk male.

"Oi, Naruto."

"What, Kiba?"

"Why isn't his Highness drunk yet?"

"For one thing, Inuzuka, don't ever call me that again unless you want me to put you in the hospital. Secondly, I can answer for myself. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I do not wish to be drunk? Besides, Shikamaru's team returns tomorrow from their mission. TenTen and Lee are on that team. I would not wish to see not only him, but my teammates as well, with a hangover. They've been gone for a while and I have no intention of being in a bad mood when I meet with them."

Kiba wrinkled his nose, "You're no fun."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look at the information, and Naruto, seeing the rising tension, sent Kiba to get more drinks where he was luckily distracted by the female bartender. Sasuke propped his chin in his hand and stared at Neji.

The Hyūga looked at him with a frown, "What?"

"That was oddly specific. You and Nara are pretty close, aren't you? Never expected it considering your polar opposite personalities."

"You know what they say. Opposites attract!" Naruto said with a grin.

"We are not as different as people believe. Shikamaru is exceedingly intelligent and capable of doing anything he sets his mind to. And exactly _what_ does that mean, Naruto?" Neji turned his head to level a narrow eyed glare at his friend.

The Uzumaki grinned slyly despite the dangerous look, "Nothing. You and Shikamaru just spend a lot of time together."

Neji's frown deepened, "That is what best friends do, is it not?"

"Not to the extent you guys do," Sasuke stated. "If that was the case, you'd see me with Naruto more often. And isn't Akimichi Choji Shikamaru's other best friend? They don't hangout like the two of you do."

Neji looked confused, "Are we not supposed to then?"

"Never said that!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's just that the two of you don't act like friends."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke answered for Naruto, "People think you are secretly dating."

"You're joking," Neji said flatly, his eyes narrowing.

"We are not! You can ask Ino or Choji. Just about most us think so. Heck, even _**Sai**_ , the epitome of socially awkward, thinks so," Naruto explained.

"Shikamaru and I are not dating. This conversation is ridiculous and I'm certain he would think the same, were he here."

"Certain enough to bet on it?" Naruto was smirking in a decidedly devious way, something that made Neji wary.

"Don't bother, Naruto. Hyūga don't bet. They tend to work with absolutes, remember?"

Neji's spine stiffened and he glared at the Uchiha. He knew Sasuke was trying to rile him but the words slipped out anyway, "What sort of bet?" He mentally kicked himself for allowing his pride to get the best of him but the words had been said and could not be taken back.

Naruto grinned, "You have to ask TenTen what she thinks about this. In front of Shikamaru. I bet he'll react more than you think. If I win the bet you have to kiss Shikamaru."

"And should you lose?"

"I'll pay for your's and Shikamaru's drinks for the next year whenever we have a chance to get together."

Neji narrowed his eyes, that was generous of him. Too much so. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"A whole year of buying our drinks is a bit much. So why would you offer it, even as a consequence of a lost bet?"

Naruto shrugged, "We don't get together often, Neji. It's even harder to convince you and Shikamaru to come when we have the chance. And when you do neither of you drink much. I don't think that will change just because I'm paying."

"That...is true... Very well. We have a bet."

* * *

The next day - long after he'd met with Shikamaru and his teammates at the gates and Lee had left them - he was sitting with TenTen and Shikamaru catching them up on what had happen in the village while they were gone. "Oh, TenTen, I have something to ask."

"Ask away," she said.

"I've recently heard a rumor. And yes, I know I normally dismiss rumors on principle but this one... I thought I should ask you since I know you will give me your honest opinion."

"Go on," TenTen said with an intrigued look. "What rumor did you hear that caught your attention."

"Apparently people think Shikamaru and I are secretly dating."

Shikamaru promptly choked on his tea. "What?!" his voice reached a pitch Neji had never heard from the Nara.

TenTen blinked, "You mean you're not? Huh. I figured you guys were just keeping quiet about it. So I decided not to bring it up."

Shikamaru groaned, his face flushed red, "Did you talk to Ino, Neji? 'Cause this sounds like something she'd have said."

"Naruto actually. I did not believe him but he told me to ask TenTen."

TenTen laughed, "Sorry guys, but it's true. Even Hinata, of all people, has been wondering about you two."

Shikamaru buried his face in his hand, "I'm gonna kill that guy."

"Well... I'm going to leave now. Let you two talk this out," TenTen stated with a snicker and left them alone.

Shikamaru looked up to stare at him with narrowed eyes, "What the hell could he do to get you to ask a question like that?"

"He involved the Uchiha." Neji winced as he spoke. It did sound bad, saying such a thing out loud.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at the sky, " Kami-sama save me from prideful men." He glance over at Neji who looked uncharacteristically sheepish. "What else is there that you haven't told me?"

"There was a bet," Neji winced. "I was sure you would find the whole thing as ridiculous as I did."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and let out a slow deep breath through his nose, "Neji, first and foremost, never bet against Uzumaki Naruto. You will never win. Secondly, what was the consequence of losing for you?"

Neji took a deep breath and stood silently. He walked over to the Nara. "This." He leaned over and chastely kissed Shikamaru on the lips.

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he froze for a long moment, stunned. The he pulled away roughly, his face red and eyes hidden behind their lids. He snarled, "I'm really gonna kill him!" A quick hand sign and the Nara was gone.

Neji blinked at the suddenness of the Nara's departure and sighed, reaching up to touch his tingling lips. He had not expected to enjoy the innocent kiss.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Shikamaru, as you may have noticed, is not a happy camper. At the end of the story he's feeling angry at Naruto, embarrassed, and hurt by the whole thing. But we all know that Neji fixes it!


	9. From the Heart

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #9: Giving gifts

* * *

Shikamaru was gone on a mission. Normally this would not bother Neji but he and Shikamaru had specifically requested the next few days off to celebrate their first anniversary. The time off had even been approved since missions were slow for Jōnin level shinobi. He frowned at the note in his hand.

 _Neji,_

 _I'm really, really sorry about this. I know we were supposed to spend our anniversary together but I didn't really have a choice. If I did, I'd have told them to ask Sasuke or someone else... Anyway, I've been called away for an emergency mission. I'm not certain of all the details yet, but it doesn't sound good so far. I may be gone for a while, which means I'm going to miss our anniversary. Again, I'm really sorry. I know you were looking forward to this and I was too. I swear I'll make it up to you when I get back._

 _And would you please explain this to Ino. I would have done it myself but I was told we were to move out as soon as we were finished prepping. I know she was planning a party for us and wouldn't take no for an answer...so yeah... I'd really rather not have her trying to kill me, with one of her high heels no less, for this when I return._

 _Also, I left your anniversary gift on the bed for you. Since I'm not going to be here I want you open it. I hope you like it._

 _Always Yours,_

 _Shikamaru_

Neji sighed softly as he moved into their bedroom. "There was no reason to apologize, silly Nara," he said to the empty house. "You should have known I'd understand."

He tucked the note away in a box he kept in his bedside drawers, as he'd done with so many others, a small collection of notes and messages meant for him from the Nara. He turned to the bed, sat down and pulled the gift on to his lap. It was covered in mint green silk cloth and tied closed with silk ropes of emerald green. From the make of the silk he could tell that this had been expensive. Most likely from a reputable shop in the capital and more than likely not easily obtained. There was a piece of nice stationary, with more of the Nara's familiar handwriting on it, captured under one of the ties. He tugged it free.

 _Neji,_

 _I know you're not big on on overt displays of affection or expensive gifts. I'm not either but when I saw this I thought of you and knew I had to get it for you. Besides, I've always thought of you as being more than the hawk people think of you as._

 _Forever Faithful,_

 _Shikamaru_

Neji smiled at the message and set it aside before carefully pulling at the ties keeping his gift closed and unwrapped the silk from around it, making sure not to snag his calluses on the expensive cloth. Under the mint green silk was a slim dark cherry wood box with a simple silver clasp. The box, itself, was of quality make and craftsmanship and Neji admired the understated beauty of it for a moment. Finally, Neji opened it to find a white scroll with silver accents at the edges nestled inside on a deep crimson cushion. He lifted the scroll gently, curious as to what Shikamaru had seen that made the Nara believe that this was the perfect gift, and opened it. The moment he did so his eyes widened. For there, painted on the scroll, was an exquisitely gleaming black dragon snaking its way through silver clouds. The dragon had shimmering opalescent eyes that seemed to spark with different colors in the light. He'd been right, the gift was definitely insanely expensive but Neji couldn't help but feel flattered by Shikamaru seeing it and buying it without second thought. He decided then and there that he would hang it up in the living room for all of their friends to see. Shikamaru had undoubtedly picked the perfect gift.

* * *

Shikamaru walked quietly into his dark and silent home at 11:30 PM, after being away for two weeks, utterly exhausted. The mission had been hell and all he wanted to do now was shower and sleep. He knew Neji was home -because his shoes were where his husband always put them- and he would surely be sleeping at this late hour. So, instead of walking into their shared bedroom to use their shower, he chose to use the closer guest bathroom and stripped himself of his clothes. He turned on the shower and, snapping the shower curtain shut, stepped under the spray of scalding hot water with a sigh of relief, tipping his head back and closing his eyes wearily. Two weeks of hell in a tiny village taken over and controlled by a madman had long since sapped him of any energy he'd had, both mental and physical. He slowly but surely scrubbed himself with unthinking efficiency and washed his hair. For a while afterwards he just stood under the hot spray of water, staring tiredly at the shower tiles before turning off the shower. He pulled back the shower curtain and reached for two towels. A quick rub down with one had him mostly dry and he wrapped it around his hips. The other he used to roughly tousle his hair to dry it as best he could before dragging a hairbrush through the wet black strands. He threw the towel over his shoulder and left the bathroom, turning out the light as he closed the door. Shikamaru silently padded to the bedroom and opened the door.

A quiet rustle of the covers told him he'd failed in not waking up Neji. A light clicked on and he blinked slowly. "You look like you're about to fall over," Neji's familiar voice said softly.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, "Long two weeks."

"I can tell. Come here," Neji got up and led Shikamaru to the bed. He put a small amount of pressure on the Nara's shoulders and the shadow-nin sat without protest. "Your hair is still soaked, Shikamaru. Did you use this towel at all?"

"Yes."

Neji sighed softly. "Let me dry it for you and then you can sleep."

"Okay."

"Was the mission bad?"

"Define bad," Shikamaru husked.

Neji winced, "Classified?"

"No. Just..." Shikamaru shuddered. "Just a madman who thought he was a god who could play with peoples lives."

"Ah, one of those."

"Mm. Smart too."

"The worst kind. He's dead now though."

"Yeah. Sick bastard won't be hurting anyone else."

"Were you hurt?"

"Not really. Nothing our medic wasn't able to handle easily."

"Good. There, I'm done. Go to sleep, Shikamaru."

"Okay."

* * *

Neji sighed as he finished cooking the last of breakfast. He was worried about Shikamaru even if the Nara had said he was unhurt. Shikamaru had not stirred since he'd lied down last night. He'd not even so much as twitched the entire time Neji had shaken him in an attempt to get the Nara up for the morning meal. He had to be utterly shattered from exhaustion to sleep that deeply. When Shikamaru was sleeping in a safe place it was nearly impossible to wake him up with loud noises, but for some odd reason the lightest of touches could have him awake and aware in an instant.

A sound from the living room caught his attention and he looked out of the kitchen to see Shikamaru shuffling, bleary eyed towards the doorway. The shuffling was a holdover from the time Shikamaru had spent partially blind. The damage had been correctable but now he had to wear glasses when reading lest he strain his eyes and cause himself a migraine. "Good morning, Shikamaru."

"Morning," the Nara rasped hoarsely. "Coffee?"

"Of course. Sit down and I'll make you a cup. Are you hungry?"

"Little bit..." Shikamaru curled into his chair and laid his head on the table. "I opened the box you left on my bedside drawers."

"Good. It was meant for you. Do you like it?"

Shikamaru sat up and pulled at a thin silver chain hidden under his shirt to show the small oval locket Neji gotten him. It two tiny photos, one of Shikamaru's smiling parents on one side and one of Neji and himself on the other side. He smiled at Neji, eyes tired but fond. "I wouldn't be wearing it if I didn't. It's perfect. Thank you, Neji."

"The gift you got for me was perfect as well. I'm very happy with it," Neji said as put the cup of coffee on the table. He leaned over the Nara, kissing him when Shikamaru looked up curiously, "Happy Anniversary, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru chuckled softly, "Happy Anniversary, even if it is late."

"I don't think it matters if the gifts are given or the words spoken a little late so long as they come from the heart."

Shikamaru's response was to pull him down for another kiss and Neji smiled into it.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

They're just too cute sometimes.


	10. The Beginning of Friendship

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #10: Apologies

* * *

13 year old Nara Shikamaru was very unhappy at the moment. He'd screwed up and made Hyūga Neji mad at him. Granted, Neji wasn't a friend but for some reason it really hurt to have Neji mad at him. He sat on his favorite cloud watching hill, thinking about the whole messed up situation until a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. Shikamaru jumped, badly startled.

"Thinking hard I see," a deep voice said.

"Asuma-sensei! Don't do that!"

Asuma laughed, "You're fine kid. Anyway, you want to tell me what's got you all messed up? Ino saw you earlier and told me that you completely ignored her when she tried to speak to you."

Shikamaru grimaced, "She did? Ah...darn it. She's never gonna let it go now. I'm sorry sensei but I wasn't really paying attention to anything, much less people trying to talk to me."

"I kind of figured that out on my own. So what's bothering you?"

"Have you...have you ever made someone mad at you? So mad that they pretty much don't ever want to see you again? Someone you aren't friends with but want to be friends with? But now you don't have the chance?"

Asuma blinked at the questions. "Huh... Odd set of questions. Then again, maybe not since they came from you."

"Oi, what's that mean?" Shikamaru gave Asuma a flat, narrow eyed look.

Asuma laughed at the suspicious look. "You're not too good with the whole emotional thing, Shikamaru. Ah! Just hear me out, okay? Okay. That genius brain of yours is good for lots of things. Makes it easy for you to calculated the odds and make strategies that will end favorably, either for you or for Konoha. That's a good thing, mind you, but at the same time it makes it more difficult for you to understand emotions and everything that comes about from them. It makes it harder for you to connect with people on an emotional level. Now, most people won't notice it, will pass it off as you just not caring. But that's not the truth. No. Truth is, kid, you care _too_ much, you just don't show it often because you don't know how to. You're team in the hospital, for instance. I heard about how upset you were after the mission went sour. They don't know about that breakdown, do they?"

Shikamaru shook his head hard, "They don't. They've got enough on their minds without me adding to their worries."

"My point exactly. You're worried about them but you haven't shown them that. Now, you might be able to get away with it when in comes to Choji, Kiba, and Naruto because they know you, but that Hyūga kid is a different story. And he's the one you're so bent out of shape over, isn't he?"

Shikamaru looked up wide eyed, "How..."

"You thought I wouldn't notice how often you've been going to the hospital to visit all of them? Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that the other three are friends of yours, they went to the Academy with you and grew up you. So they know you pretty well. Neji, however, is not your friend, he didn't grow up with you and he doesn't really know you. But, he is someone you worked with recently, someone who got hurt while under your leadership. I'm not saying you're the one at fault for this – there was absolutely nothing that you could have done for any of them once they chose to stay behind - but to you it feels that way. It feels like they were under your care and you failed them. You feel like you let them down."

"Sensei..." Shikamaru stared up at the older man with wounded, haunted eyes. His father hadn't really explained it to him like this, had just basically told him to suck it up in longer terms.

Asuma smiled sadly at him, "Not finished, Shikamaru. It's a really sucky feeling, leading a team only to let them down. Finding out that they're in critical condition. Having to sit outside those emergency room doors and hoping, praying, that when the medics walk out those doors the news they bear will be good news. That a new name won't be added to the memorial stone. That you won't be the one left behind to explain to their loved ones that they aren't coming home. That wait, it's a hell all of its own. The Academy doesn't teach you about that, doesn't teach you how to deal with it. No one can really. Everyone has to find their own way of dealing with that grief, with that guilt. Best thing I can tell you is that if all of this is stemming from what happen to them then maybe you should apologize. Your friends will accept it with no problems, though they might try to aggravate the hell out of you to make you stop. I highly doubt they blame you though. The Hyūga kid, he's a prideful little guy -it's kind of painful to watch him actually - but if you're honest with him when you apologize he might accept it."

Shikamaru frowned, "That's it?"

"Ball's in your court right now, Shikamaru. You make your apology and then it'll be in his. If he accepts it then that's great, you can start building a friendship from there, or, at the very least, a solid work based partnership. If he doesn't accept it then he's not someone you want as a friend. Think on it, okay?"

"Okay. Asuma-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks. For talking to me."

"You're one of my kids now, Shikamaru. When they gave you, Ino, and Choji to me as a genin team you became my kids. You might be a Chūnin now but you're still my kid. Always will be, even when you three are determined to drive me completely nuts with your antics. That means that I'll always be here for you when you need me, no matter what." Asuma grinned suddenly, "I gotta save you kids from yourselves after all."

"Oi!"

Asuma laughed and Shikamaru started to smile at the sound before beginning to laugh as well.

* * *

Neji looked up when his hospital room door opened to show his cousin. "Hinata-sama, hello. How are you today?"

"I-I'm g-good. A-and you?"

"As well as can be expected all things considered. Did you received a letter on your way here?"

"N-no. It's f-for y-you. The n-nurses said t-that I could b-bring it u-up t-to you."

"For me? Does it say whom it is from?"

"N-no. Do y-you want to r-read it?"

"Yes, please."

"H-here," Hinata handed him the letter. "I-I'll j-just go a-and let y-you r-read it."

"Very well. Thank you for bringing it to me, Hinata-sama," Neji said.

Hinata smiled softly at him as she left, "Y-you're welcome, Neji-n-nii-san."

Neji stared at his letter for a moment, looking at his name spelled out in an unfamiliar but exceptionally neat and precise handwriting. He opened the letter to find more of the same writing, only smaller but still easily legible and evenly spaced. To him it seemed as if the writer was a bit of a perfectionist. He settled down to read the letter comfortably.

 _Dear Hyūga Neji,_

 _I know you probably don't want to talk to me or even hear from me in any form after what happen but I figured that I had to try and apologize to you. I really didn't mean to lie to you(didn't even realize that I had at the time) or make you angry at me. I know this might just sound like me whining but...someone told me some things that made a lot of sense and I thought I should explain myself at the very least._

 _I really did visit you and all the others because you guys deserved it. Especially after what happened. You, all of you, got hurt because of me, because I wasn't a good enough leader. I'm sorry for that too. By the time I found out how bad things were there was nothing I could do to help. And there's not really anything that can prepare you for that sort of thing, that sort of sick knowing that your team is in behind those doors, that they could be dying and there's nothing you can do._

 _I didn't know that being the mission team leader would mean that I'd be the person waiting outside those emergency room doors. That I'd be the one hoping and praying that everything would turn out all right. That none of you would take a turn for the worse. That...none of you would be added to the memorial stone. The waiting was the worst of it. It was described to me as a hell all of its own and, to be honest, it really is._

 _When Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san came out and told me that everyone would be okay I was so relieved but I still felt so much guilt. I was ready to quit being a shinobi then and there. I got a hard truth knocked in to me that day. But it didn't change how I felt, even if I had decided to stick around. The nightmares I had after that were the worst I've ever had. Nightmares about where the whole thing had gone even more horribly wrong than it really did. Nightmares where none of you survived long enough for help to arrive. They haven't really stopped either. And it's terrifying because that really could have happened and it would have been my fault._

 _It's why I visited so often. I needed to see for myself that all of you were going to be all right. That my team was alive and on the mend. That isn't something others can reassure me of and think that I'll just take their word for it. They can't just tell me that it isn't my fault, that I did the best I could, that you all made the choice to to stay behind and fight on your own because I already know these things. But it doesn't make it easier, doesn't make it better. Knowing doesn't help. I can know the facts, can know the options, I can go over the scenarios, and the strategies again and again, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't change anything that happened. It doesn't change the fact that I still feel responsible as the team leader. Knowing doesn't change a damned thing._

 _You accused me of pitying you and I can understand why you would have thought that, all things considered. But that isn't true. I never pitied you, if anything I admired you and the strength you had to stay behind and fight alone. Strength I definitely don't have. Coward that I am, I couldn't even find the courage to say all of these things to you face to face like you deserve. Despite that, I still had let you know that even though I'm a complete idiot about some things I never meant to hurt, anger, or belittle you. I'll understand if you rip this letter up and burn it but I still had to try._

 _Sincerely Sorry,_

 _Nara Shikamaru_

Neji laid the letter down on his lap as he turned the words contained in it over in his mind. Yes, he had been angry that the Nara had not been entirely truthful about his intentions during his many visits, but he hadn't thought he'd been seen as so angry to the shadow-nin that he'd come off as completely unapproachable after all was said and done. He sighed. Clearly there had been some sort of miscommunication between them if the Nara thought he was meant to stay away from him entirely. Really, all he'd had wanted was an acknowledgement of the Nara's wrongdoing and an apology.

This was far more than he had expected though. And far more concerning. From what he'd seen of Nara Shikamaru, the lazy male was not exactly the type to bare all. Much less bare all to someone he hardly knew.. He was quiet and a bit secretive but still approachable enough and not exactly bad company. That he'd felt strongly enough about the, well not argument persay. More like he'd chastised severely and the Nara had ducked his head down between his shoulders in shame. Neji closed his eyes as that thought hit him full force.

He'd inadvertently come across as someone that would not listen by never letting the Nara say a word to defend himself. When he'd told the Nara to leave it had been taken as a permanent 'Do not come back' and not as the 'Come back once you're finished being stupid' he'd meant it as. This would have to be rectified immediately. Neji reached for the writing tools that had been left for him by his uncle and began to write.

* * *

"Shikamaru! You have a letter!" Nara Yoshino yelled.

"A letter" Shikamaru asked confused. He never got any letters unless they were invitations, but his mother would have specified that when she was yelling for him. "From who?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say. It just has your name on it. In very pretty handwriting too," her eyes lit up suddenly as she handed the letter to him. "Oh! Maybe it's from a secret admirer!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No way, kaa-san. I really, really doubt that," he said looking away with a slight blush. "I'm just a plain old, average guy and guys like me don't have secret admirers. Ino says it all the time and she's right. No one wants an average guy and people certainly don't even look once at me, much less twice. I'm the guy that gets overlooked. Doesn't really bother me though. Relationships are troublesome."

Yoshino's eyes widened and then went liquid soft. "Oh hunny... Ino doesn't know what she's talking about," she soothed gently. "You're still growing into yourself, Shikamaru. Give it some time and things will change, I promise. Besides, I never expected to end up with your father but here I am. And I don't regret it, not at all. When you find the right person you'll know it and, more importantly, so will they. And they won't care one bit as to how you look. Love is about more than looks."

Shikamaru eyed her sceptically, "If you say so."

"So suspicious, just like your lazy father," Yoshino said with a roll of her eyes. "You still have that letter to read, Shika-chan."

Shikamaru puffed up indignantly, as he always did when confronted by that kami forsaken nickname, "Don't call me that! I'm not a girl!"

Yoshino laughed teasingly, "You didn't mind when you were little, Shika-chan."

"I'm not little anymore," Shikamaru yelled over his shoulder as he escaped up the stairs. "And stop calling me that!"

Yoshino smiled sadly and said too softly for her son to hear, "You'll always be my little boy."

"Yoshino?"

"Oh!" Startled, Yoshino turned to see her husband eying her, concern flickering in his dark brown irises. "Shikaku, you're home early."

He looked at her for several long moments before asking, "What's wrong, Yoshi-chan?"

She smiled sadly, "I never could hide anything from you, could I?"

* * *

Shikamaru sat down at his desk and carefully opened the letter. His mother had been right about the handwriting at least. The letter was written in traditional calligraphy. Very well written calligraphy, so obviously whoever wrote this practiced a lot. He sighed nervously and began to read.

 _Dear Nara Shikamaru,_

 _First and foremost, I accept your apology and have carefully considered the words of the letter you wrote to me. Secondly, I must offer an apology of my own. I overreacted, something I should not have done no matter how upset I was. By doing so I made myself seem cruel and unapproachable during your last visit and I promise you that was never my intention. Yes, I was upset when I thought your visits were out of pity but, now that I've had time to properly think about the situation, calling you a liar was a bit over the top. As was telling you to leave without properly explaining myself._

 _When I said those things I only meant them as a way of making you see that I did not need pity visits and to make you, I believe the phrase is 'get your head out of your ass'. It did not occur to me that there may have been more to your visits. That you were actually deeply worried over the team's hospitalization. Nor did it occur to me that you felt such immense guilt over what happened that it would cause you issues both during the day and night. You should most definitely listen to the people telling you it's not your fault. They are right after all. It may not feel that way but it is the truth._

 _You're nightmares are something I have no answer to because it seems that you have done all you can to reassure yourself that we are indeed alive and on the mend. All I can say is that perhaps, with time, they will fade into nothing more than bad memories. If it does not come across as prying to you and should you wish to speak about these nightmares, I offer, more than gladly, to lend you a listening and sympathetic ear. Also, I wish to express my thanks for you having the courage to try to rectify a situation that really shouldn't have even been one at all. You may think of yourself as a coward but a true coward would have never even tried to make things right. Nor would they have put to paper their deepest, most heartfelt emotions for anyone to see, as you did. That does take some measure of bravery. Perhaps not the kind of bravery that you think you should have, but bravery none the less._

 _And, while you may not believe me, I think you did admirably well for a first time Chūnin leader. I highly doubt I would have followed another new Chūnin and I am certain the others would agree._

 _Also, I most certainly will not be ripping up your letter and burning it. That would be a horrible, impolite, and an exceeding inconsiderate thing to do considering how much effort you put into both your letter and your need to make things right._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hyūga Neji_

 _P.S. You may start visiting me again if you are so inclined. I enjoyed our shogi matches and the challenge you represented in them._

Shikamaru stared at the letter for long moment before he started laughing in relief. The whole thing may have been a huge misunderstanding caused by bad communication but writing had obviously been the right thing to do. He smiled as he reached for a pen and pepper.

 _Dear Neji,..._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So here you get to see the beginning of what will become a very good friendship and later a relationship. This also goes into the shinobi mind set just like A Not So Ideal Vacation does.

You get a peek into the mind of a new Chūnin who failed his mission and failed his team, at least that's what he thinks. It also shows that no matter what people say or think team leaders are definitely set apart. Shikamaru is certainly feeling that.

Also, foreshadowing! Why Asuma?*cries*

This story also dips a little into their more personal lives. How they think and feel about things. And we also get to see the sweeter, more playful side of mama Yoshino right along with the concerned. Just because she yells doesn't mean she isn't loving in her own way towards her family. By the way, concerned Shikaku for the win! I always got the impression that he was more open in private situations.

Also, the letter Shikamaru wrote took him forever. He wrote and rewrote it at least two dozen times before he had a semi coherent mess of a letter that he was able to use as a draft for the letter he finally sent. A lot of paper wasted but for a good cause.

I hoped you enjoyed this. I certainly enjoyed writing it! :)


	11. The Sound of Silence

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #11: Sleeping arrangements.

Just some information for you.

Yume and Shikaku are, of course, fraternal twins born to a surrogate mother who is a VERY distant blood relative of Shikamaru's but still part of the Nara clan. She doesn't want kids of her own but was more than willing to help Shikamaru and Neji when they were looking for a good surrogate to carry a child or children for them.

Shikaku is the older twin, born on Jan. 15 at 3:15 AM. He weighed 6 lbs 8 oz and was 21 long inches at birth.

Yume is the younger twin, born the same day at 3:25 AM. She weighed 6 lbs 5 oz and was 19 inches long at birth.

Neji and Shikamaru are 25 and 24, respectively, when the twins are born.

* * *

The day the newborn twins, Nara Shikaku and Nara Yume, came home from the hospital was the day everything changed. And while the changes weren't bad, they certainly did take some getting use to. Their once quiet and peaceful home was no longer a place of rest and relaxation. Instead it was now the home of two small infants whom needed constant care and attention. Not that either man minded giving them that. No, both babies had been adored at first sight by the married couple and they loved the twins dearly.

It was just difficult to no longer have the house to themselves and being active duty shinobi certainly didn't help when it came to bonding with the little ones and each other. Though it was more difficult for Neji than Shikamaru since the Nara was in Konoha more often these days. Shikamaru almost always had all the time he needed to spend with the twins, going as far as taking them to the office with him even when others offered to watch over them. Shikamaru, though, would have none of it. He and Neji had made the decision to bring these little people into the world and he would do his best to do right by them. Even if it was more work the Nara did not find it to be troublesome at all. He was more than happy to have them right there with him no matter where he was.

Though it certainly garnered the 24 year old plenty of attention that he was not use to. Apparently women thought that the Nara was a much better catch now due to the fact that he spent most of his with the twins and was very attentive to them. Shikamaru had, of course, blown off any and all attempts made on him by the women who didn't seem to want to take no for an answer(the fact that he was a committed, married man seemed to make no difference to them and he often locked himself in his own office to escape them). He was honestly baffled by the sudden interest in him and complained loudly to Neji, friends and family. The whole thing was ridiculous in the Nara's mind and he just wanted it to stop.

Everyone else found it hilarious. Including Neji who had always told Shikamaru that he was far more handsome than the Nara thought he was. Not that Shikamaru believed him about it even after years of being together. The Nara still sometimes looked at Neji as if he was going to disappear and this would have all been a wonderful dream suddenly cut short. Neji did his best to distract him in these moments. Though it was a little reassuring to know that Shikamaru was unnerved by all the attention and did not want it.

While Neji knew that the Nara would not ever stray he did worry because, recently, Shikamaru had suddenly and continually been absent from their bed. To Neji it was rather upsetting. Neji often woke up in the middle of the night to reach for the Nara only to find him missing from their bed. When Neji went to look for him he could always, inevitably, be found sleeping in one of three places with a sleeping infant cradled in his arms and/or in a nearby crib or bassinet: the rocking chair in the nursery, the couch in the living room, or in his office desk chair. Shikamaru never came into the bedroom with either infant during the night and Neji could not understand why. They both got up in the night to check on them, feed them, and change their diapers. So why did Shikamaru feel the need to sleep somewhere else if he knew that Neji would gladly help?

It wasn't until Shikamaru was called away for a mission that required his skill set two months after the twins were born that the Hyūga understood. Suddenly, Neji was left completely by himself with the twins and it quickly became apparent that there had been other issues that he'd not known about. Things that the Nara hadn't told him so that Neji could sleep peacefully through most of the night. Shikamaru's new sleeping habits had been due to Yume. The little girl, for whatever reason, would not sleep at night unless someone was close by. Her brother did not count apparently. Her fussiness disturbed Shikaku, more often than not, causing the infant boy's face to turn beet red before he would start to wail, unhappy his sleep had been interrupted. This left Neji trying to calm both infants unsuccessfully until he remembered and turned to Shikamaru's methods.

A change in sleeping arrangements was obviously well worth the trouble for the two active duty shinobi if it meant that silence would be brought back to their home at night. And, clearly, his husband deserved far more credit than Neji had known to give until now, a medal for his patience in dealing with both of the twins - and Neji himself when one considered just how often the Hyūga had been less than understanding about the change - while sleep deprived, and a nice massage for all the trouble he went through without complaint.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE Fussy babies make for sleep deprived parents, only Shikamaru has been trying to make it easier on Neji because he still runs missions(even if the missions are short). Hyūga operatives are valuable in the field after all. 


	12. Typical Routines

30 Day OTP Challenge foe the Fluff Impaired Prompt #12: Chores

* * *

When it came to running a household most people would have expected Neji to be the one who kept up with cleaning and other in house issues. They would be terribly wrong. Shikamaru was actually the one to do most of these things regardless of his lazy nature. The reason why was the Nara's own genius mind. The very genius that allowed him to create brilliant strategies was also the source of several drawbacks. One of those drawbacks was the Nara's attention to detail.

He noticed everything around him and it often led to him taking over simple tasks cleaning or doing the household budgets on his own. This was actually part of the mild OCD Shikamaru had but was able to control so long as he paid attention to the signs and dealt with them quickly enough. This usually meant a thorough once a month cleansing of the entire house. However, with the twins being 18 months old and constantly on the move playing, or Yume dropping food on the floor whenever and wherever she pleased, that had changed to twice a month(Shikamaru's OCD may have gotten a little worse after the twins had started to walk but he would not give his children up for any reason).

It was also why they had a set morning routine. Though, as always, Yume added her own touch to things. Every morning, regardless of anything, at 4 AM Yume would toddle through her parents slightly open bedroom door(after having yet again escaped her crib, of course) and crawl on to their low platform bed. And every morning that Neji was home the Hyūga would open one eye to stare at her sleepily before pulling Yume close with a indecipherable murmur and going back to sleep for a few more hours. If Neji wasn't home she would cuddle up on her tou-chan's chest and he would wake up briefly, open his eyes, groan tiredly while glancing at the clock and then decide that is was just too early to be awake. Yume was happy enough to go back to sleep with him, if only for a little while longer. At 6:30 Shikamaru would wake up to find their little invader poking him with her toes while giggling and would sigh, sitting up to stretch before picking up Yume.

As always, Yume babbled happily in her tou-chan's ear while she was carried to the kitchen. With a yawn Shikamaru deposited her in her highchair and opened a drawer to take out some paper and crayons to set down in front of Yume to keep the toddler entertained. He started the coffee maker and then retrieved all of the necessary items for him to start making breakfast for the family.

At exactly 7:00 Neji came into the kitchen fully dressed and pressed a kiss to Shikamaru's cheek as he took over cooking breakfast. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, well, at least until my personal alarm clock started poking me in the ribs with her toes," Shikamaru said as he reached over to tickle said alarm clock. She shrieked in laughter, batting at his hands. Shikamaru chuckled hoarsely, "I'd like to figure out how she _always_ wakes me up at 6:30 exactly every morning."

"Who knows. It can be a mystery for the ages," Neji said to tease the Nara before walking over to Yume to give her the kiss on the cheek that she demanded after seeing her tou-san kiss her tou-chan. "Spoiled princess, always so demanding."

"She takes after you, you know. And it doesn't help that you indulge her," Shikamaru said over his shoulder as he left the kitchen to get dressed and wake up Shikaku, who would sleep till 10:00 easily if permitted.

"Blasphemy and lies," Neji called back laughing. Yume giggled at the silly face her tou-san made at her as he placed down bowls and plates on the table.

"Seriously, Neji?" He heard from farther in the house. "You're a true tyrant when you get it into your head to be demanding. I mean, just look at the poor Chūnin, they actually try to disappear into the floor when you get displeased. And I don't mean a little annoyed, angry or out right pissed off, displeased Neji. It's kind of sad and hilarious at the same time."

"Mm, well it wouldn't happen if they would listen the first time I said something. I don't like having to send teammates to the hospital because they managed to get themselves hurt through their own stupidity."

"True enough," Shikamaru said as he came back into the kitchen with Shikaku resting his head on the man's shoulder. "I swear he's going to be just like me when he's older," the Nara stated as he put Shikaku in his own highchair.

"You mean a lazy genius?"

"Let's just hope he doesn't get my OCD, though it might be too late for that. Shikaku's already crazy about keeping stuff off his clothes. Kaa-san said I was the same way at his age. She said Oyaji told her that at that age it was already too troublesome for me to have to my clothes changed every time they got too dirty."

Neji laughed as he shook his head. "Anyone who thinks you're completely lazy doesn't know you as well as they think."

"It's not like anyone other than you gets to see me in my own home everyday. And it's not my fault that being a genius comes with issues of its own. Honestly, you saw my room back when I lived with kaa-san. She nagged at me for a lot of things-"

"But never your bedroom. It was always too troublesome to let it get dirty. I remember. Which reminds me, she is coming to pick up the twins at 9:00, correct?"

"Yeah. I've already got their things packed away in a scroll for her so their set for the weekend."

Neji nodded as he started to place food into bowls and on plates. "I suppose it will be interesting to see what Yume has managed to do in the last two weeks since we last cleaned."

"Oh gods... Don't remind me," Shikamaru groaned. "It's like she's magnet for grossness. How she got part of a peanut butter and jam sandwich under the couch that one time is something I will never understand. It took me forever to find out where that horrible stench was coming from when it started rotting."

"She keeps life interesting," Neji said as he started to feed Yume. She had a tendency to get food everywhere on purpose if left to feed herself, unlike her brother who hated being messy.

"In all the wrong ways, I assure you. I am constantly trying to keep her out of the things she has no business being near. The worst part is that I honestly have no idea how she's getting into them. We keep our dangerous things sealed and out of reach but somehow...," Shikamaru huffed, keeping a close eye on Shikaku as the toddler slowly fed himself and was ready to intervene at the first sign of trouble. "I already dread what she's going to be like as a teenager. Not only do I have no idea what her rebellious stage will be like but we will also be beating guys off of her. And then there's going to the whole feminine issues and hygiene to deal with. Ah darn it... I am not looking forward to that. Hopefully one of the girls will be willing to talk it over with her. Ino and Sakura are both women and medics after all. Of which we are neither. Our son is so much easier for me to understand."

Neji growled. "I'd like to see any boy lay hands on our princess."

Shikamaru laughed a little wickedly, "I think it'll be a little harder than you think. She's already pretty. When she hits puberty..."

"There will be bloodshed, Nara. I am not above cutting off fingers to protect Yume," Neji said darkly.

"Neither am I, but she's not always going to be little like she is now. Eventually Yume will start making decisions of her own for her life," Shikamaru said with a shrug. "It's why I worry. And now I can't remember for the life of me why I wanted a girl instead of just boys."

Neji grinned, "You, Nara, are a masochist, of course. How else do you explain the fact that you are constantly surrounded by bossy, overbearing, demanding women? Our daughter will probably be added to that list later on."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Neji and made a rude gesture towards him that the Nara kept hidden from the twins.

Neji's grin widened, "Perhaps later after the house is clean."

Shikamaru sputtered and blushed furiously, "Neji!"

"What? You were the one who implied-"

"Shut up. You finish that sentence and I'll make you do laundry by hand instead of scrubbing the floor," Shikamaru threatened. The Hyūga still used too much detergent in the washing of clothes and it drove Neji nuts to get all the soap out of them.

Neji laughed, "Very well. I will behave myself."

"Right, I'm sure you will," Shikamaru deadpanned.

By the time breakfast was done, the kitchen set to rights and the twins cleaned up and dressed in their day clothes it was already 8:50.

"Why on earth does it take so long to get two small children ready," Neji muttered.

"Yume is chaos incarnate and Shikaku hates it when anyone tries to take off his clothes," Shikamaru answered easily. This was actually one of their frequent conversations when it came to getting the toddlers ready for anything. Shikamaru grabbed the scroll and went out to the living room when he heard a knock at the door. He answered it quickly. "Hey kaa-san, you're a bit early today."

"Just a little," she said with a smile. "Are Shikaku and Yume ready?"

"Yeah. Neji should be bringing them out in a moment. You have everything you need to take care of them? Or do you need one of us to go out and grab anything from the market for you?"

Yoshino laughed softly. "You're such a worrier these days, Shikamaru. Though I can't say I'm surprised, after all your father was too," she teased. "He just hid it better."

Shikamaru snorted, "He didn't have chaos incarnate for a daughter. I swear, kaa-san, some days it feels like that girl is going to send me to the crazy house. I highly doubt Neji got into as much trouble as a toddler. She's just..." Shikamaru sighed heavily and shook his head.

Yoshino smiled at him, "It'll be okay. Besides, you have plenty of friends and family who will watch over them both when you need a break. And no, sweetie, cleaning the house twice a month on weekends does not count as a break."

"Thank you, Yoshino!" Neji called out as he entered the living room with a child on each hip. "I've been trying to explain that to him for months now. Of course, he just has to be as stubborn as Naruto is when it comes to some things."

"I take exception to that," Shikamaru said with a narrow eyed look towards Neji. Neji, of course, ignored him in favor of listening to his mother-in-law.

"Oh, I already know that Neji, dear. Who do you think he got it from?" Yoshino grinned at her son-in-law.

"Clearly not from his father," Neji replied. "Thank you for taking the twins for the weekend again."

"It's no trouble. I enjoy having them over. It's so quiet at home these days."

Shikamaru's eyebrows drew together in a worried look. "You sure you're doing okay on your own? You're-"

"Calm down, Shikamaru," Yoshino soothed. "I'm fine. I just miss having a noisier home, that's all. Empty nest syndrome people call it."

Shikamaru watched her for a long moment. " We'll try to come over for supper more often. Okay?"

Yoshino laughed happily, "I'd like that. I doubt anyone would believe me if I told them that you're a complete sweetheart despite you're lazy, apathetic seeming ways."

"They've all been fooled," Neji said seriously as he transferred the twins over to Yoshino one at a time. "Shikamaru has them thinking about him exactly as he wants them to. Less work for him if they don't know the truth."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Neji?"

"Hm?"

"You're a dork," Shikamaru stated this plainly as if it were the most common thing in the world to say.

"Love you too."

Yoshino watched them fondly, "You know, Shikamaru, I do believe I once told you that you'd find the right person when you were younger. You didn't believe me but here you are, just like I said you would be."

Shikamaru shrugged, "I was thirteen. Thirteen year olds aren't exactly smart when it comes to relationships and all that. Not to mention, how many times did Asuma-sensei say that I was emotionally dumb? Maybe not in those words, but he wasn't wrong. I think he was the only one who really had me figured out back then. That or Oyaji was just sadistic enough to watch me muddle my way through. He always was the tough love kinda guy."

"It wasn't easy for him. Your father was such a push over when it came to you, believe it or not. He hated it saying those things to you at the hospital all those years ago but he did it anyway because you needed to hear it. He kicked himself for weeks afterwards though when Asuma-san came and chewed him out for leaving Asuma-san to explain everything else to you when it should have been him."

Shikamaru eyes widened in surprise, "No way. Asuma-sensei never said anything to me about that."

Yoshino smiled softly, "He was a good man. Asuma-san cared about all three of you very much. I think he would have taken on anyone for his genin team, even their parents. Well, we should get going, shouldn't we little ones? Leave your fathers to clean the house."

"We'll be by Monday morning to pick them up if neither of us are called away for missions," Neji called to her as she left with the twins.

"I know. Have fun boys!"

"Yay," Shikamaru said flatly. "Germs and other assorted gross things."

Neji laughed until he had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over.

* * *

When Neji took the pan drawer of the oven out he could only stare in mute horror at the disgusting thing he found there. It looked like something from a bad horror film had crawled under there and died before beginning to decay. He poked it with a gloved finger and shuddered. "Perhaps Shikamaru was not so wrong about our daughter and her ability to cause mayhem," he murmured to himself as he scrapped it off the floor and threw it in the trash before thoroughly cleaning and then sanitizing the area where he found it for good measure. "Is that oatmeal? It kind of looks like it...but Shikamaru hasn't made oatmeal recently, at least not that I know of."

Neji went to the back door and called out to the Nara who was busy washing what looked to be like the last load of laundry, "Shikamaru?"

"What? I'm kinda up to my elbows in dirty laundry right now, Neji," Shikamaru called over his shoulder.

"I know that but I thought you would like to know that our daughter has somehow managed to get what may have been oatmeal under the oven. Has she even had oatmeal lately? Isn't it too hot for oatmeal?"

"The hell? Seriously?" Shikamaru turned to look at Neji incredulously.

"As a heart attack. How on earth did we miss it?"

"With her there's no telling. And I'm really getting to the point where I'm not surprised anymore by this kind of stuff. I swear, Neji, she is some kind of genius when it comes to causing the maximum amount of chaos. If it weren't for her eyes lightening up to the pale colors of your clan I'd seriously question her parentage because no Hyūga or Nara I know has ever caused so much trouble. I even talked to Hinata and your uncle about Yume's ability to cause mischief and they think I'm joking."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if I didn't know better I'd say she had Uzumaki blood in her. Naruto is the only person I know that the impossible happens around and yet Yume manages it just as well as he does," Shikamaru huffed as he scrubbed at a particularly stubborn stain on one of Yume's dresses.

"Mm, very true. Maybe some of his impossible ways transferred to her when he first held her."

"I would not be surprised at all if that were the case," Shikamaru groused as he finished washing the final load and began transferring it to be rinsed. When Shikamaru was done he lifted the washing tub and moved to one side of the backyard to dump the dirty water out on to the ground. "It definitely wouldn't be the first time he's done something weird without knowing it."

Neji stood on the back porch watching him quietly as he did this for a moment. "The floors, counters and bathrooms are all clean," he stated finally. "I think the only things left to do are the windows, the bathtubs themselves and to clean the gutters out because of that last storm."

Shikamaru sighed as he stretched out his back . "We'll do them tomorrow. I have no urge to keep myself bent over in a position of spinal torture like this for who knows how much longer. Besides, we still need to make supper after I finish rinsing, wringing and hanging these out on the line to dry. Unless, you'd rather go out to eat after we bathe."

"Going out sounds nice. We haven't actually done so in a while because of missions and the twins," Neji said and then smiled slyly. "It could be a date. The children aren't here for us to worry about and we have the rest of the night to ourselves."

Shikamaru laughed, "All right, all right. I get it. You get to pick the place we go to this time though. I picked last time."

"Fair enough."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Anyone with kids knows how it is to find some weird and disgusting thing in an even stranger place. I have siblings(who I helped raise) who liked to put milk or eggs in the floor vents when we lived in a different house and they were little. Or mushing chocolate covered cherries into the carpet. Seriously gross stuff people.

Parents you have my sympathy and respect for the troubles you go through.


	13. Training Mishap

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #13: First aid

* * *

Neji knew the moment Shikamaru's voice sounded out from behind him that Nara was going to freak out. Given that he was a bloody mess and that he had the first aid kit out Neji probably would have freaked anyone out at this point in time.

"Holy shit, Neji! What in the hell did you do to yourself?!" the Nara cried out as he moved into the kitchen, his eyes flitting from one bloody wound to another as he tried to assess the damage.

"It's not entirely my fault. And it's not as bad as you might think," Neji said quickly as he turned to face Shikamaru, trying to avert the catastrophe he knew was coming. No such luck.

Shikamaru stared at him incredulously. "Not so... Neji, your clothes are _**shredded!**_ Not to mention that you're _ **dripping blood** **all over the floor!** H_ ow is that ** _not so bad?!_** And what you mean **not _entirely your fault?!_** What in the world did you allow yourself to get dragged into and _ **who the hell do I have to kill** _ for convincing you to go along with their harebrained scheme?!"

"Shikamaru! No one has to die. I agreed to help TenTen perfect a technique that she recently created and things did not go as planned. You, of all people, should know that perfecting new techniques has its inherent risks. And we both know I've had worse wounds than this."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and hissed a tight breath out through clenched teeth, "Whether you've had worse wounds or not isn't the issue, Neji. Just sit down and take off your shirt. I'll do what I can. By the way, I'm beginning to think you're as crazy as Lee. This shit has started to become a habit, you coming home like this."

"I assure you I'm not crazy," Neji said with a wince as he sat down and peeled off the white fabric that was now stained red in many places. "The technique is just dangerous and that is why TenTen asked me for my help. It will be useful for more then just her when perfected."

"I get why she asked for your help. What I don't get is why you came home looking like Tora the Demon Cat got a hold of you," Shikamaru snapped.

"There...was a technical difficulty."

The look Shikamaru gave Neji was the flattest he'd even seen on the Nara. "...What?"

"One of the seals necessary for the technique did not activate when it should have. TenTen and I thought that perhaps it was a dud and that it would need to be redone. I let my guard down when I shouldn't have and it was foolish of me. Even duds can be potentially fatal if they just suddenly activate."

"Yeah, no kidding. And you can't really call it a dud if it actually activates and does something, it's just a big mistake then. You would have ended up as a giant pincushion if you had been even the slightest bit slower to defend yourself. Damn it, Neji, some of these need stitches. You need to be more careful," Shikamaru scolded. "You're going to wind up giving me ulcers from all the stress at this rate."

Neji turned in the chair and pulled Shikamaru into his lap for a hug. The Nara struggled halfheartedly for a moment before relaxing, his arms coming up to band tightly around the Hyūga's chest and dropping his forehead on to Neji's shoulder. He refused to look up when the Hyūga gently tugged on the Nara's ponytail and Neji sighed, "You worry entirely too much, Shikamaru. I'm fine. It was just a training accident and nothing more."

Shikamaru shuddered hard and nestled closer. "I know that, I do, but I can't help it. I see you like this here at home where you're supposed to be safe and I...I just lose it," Shikamaru whispered hoarsely. "I've lost too many people already. I can't loose you too."

"You're not going to loose me and certainly not to a training accident. I do understand though. As many times as you've had to come see me in the hospital after mission gone horribly wrong I should have remembered that you become a nervous wreck whenever I'm badly hurt. I shall endeavor to try to keep myself in better health."

Shikamaru squeezed a little tighter before letting go. "I still need to clean and stitch these. Then I need to clean up the blood," he rasped quietly. "If Yume and Shikaku come home to this they'll flip worse than I did. Yume is you're girl through and through and Shikaku will see all of this mess and jump to the completely wrong conclusion."

Neji sighed deeply, "I can help clean up."

"You are going to go rest as soon as you've cleaned yourself up. No arguments."

Neji grimaced, "All right."

It didn't take long for Shikamaru to find the worst of the wounds and he quickly and thoroughly cleaned them out before carefully rubbing a numbing agent into the wounds. Once the wounds were numb the Nara started to stitch each wound with a steady hand. When he was done Shikamaru slathered them with a healing ointment and wrapped bandages around each one. He cleaned the smaller and shallower cuts and scrapes, covering them with band-aids of different sizes depending on how large they were. "That's about as good as I'm able to do. I was never really any good with healing jutsu."

"Better than a trip to the hospital to see Tsunade-sensei or Sakura. I think they've gotten a little fed up with all the accidents that have been happened due to training."

"I don't blame them," Shikamaru muttered as he put away the first aid kit and grabbed some dark rags and disinfectant. "Go get cleaned up."

Neji left the Nara to his cleaning, knowing that right now Shikamaru needed time to calm down. If there was one thing he didn't handle well it was the aftermath of bad accidents or missions gone wrong. Shikamaru's brain never quit and Neji was certain that he didn't want to know what was going through it right now. It took him a little longer to clean up because of the bandages but he still managed to get done quickly enough. When he came out of the bathroom Shikamaru was lying on the bed - wearing a different set of clothes - waiting for him. Neji walked around the bed and climbed in to curl around the still visibly disturbed Nara. "I'm okay, Shikamaru."

"I know... Just, for now, don't...don't me let go, okay?"

Neji felt the tiny tremors that were caused by Shikamaru shaking minutely and could hear that the Nara's breathing was a little harsher than usual. He tightened the hold of his arms around Shikamaru. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE Don't think this one is my best but it refused to be written any other way. Anyway, Shikamaru's genius brain is a source of never ending trouble for our dear Nara. Honestly, with a brain like his it would be impossible for him to not have some sort of issues that make Shikamaru a little off center at times. Also, Yume and Shikaku are 8, soon to be 9, and are in the Academy, making Neji and Shikamaru 34 and 33 respectively. 


	14. Hidden Troubles

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #14: Telling lies

* * *

The first thing Neji noticed when he woke up was the sound of a steadily beeping heart monitor that coincided with his heartbeat. The second thing he noticed was that he was on heavy pain medication. He was able to tell from these two things that he was in the hospital. It wasn't often that Neji found himself waking up here with severe injuries. It was even less often that he woke up in the hospital to the sound of someone being chastised by none other than Haruno Sakura. Neji tried to frowned tiredly but the medication made it impossible. Not in the mood to listen to an argument, Neji almost opened his eyes when Shikamaru's name was spoken and caught his attention.

"-he's as stable as he can be right now. But you won't be doing him any favors by getting yourself laid up in the hospital right along side of him. I know you're worried and I admit I am too. It has been a really long time since Neji has been hurt this badly and I didn't know anyone could get this close to actually do this much damage to him anymore. But you need rest, Shikamaru. Go home, eat something, and go to sleep. I don't mean an hour long nap like you've been doing everyday for the past week either, I mean a full eight hours of sleep."

"You say that like it's easy, like I haven't already tried. If it really were that easy I'd have already done it, Sakura. As it is, I just wind up tossing and turning and stressing myself out even more. And yes, I did try to use the sleeping pills you gave me. Never again. I took them and woke up two hours later soaked from head to toe in sweat and couldn't even speak beyond the barest of whispers because, according to kaa-san, I screamed in my sleep until my voice gave out. I scared her half to death that night, Sakura. Those things literally gave me _the worst_ nightmares I've ever had and I've had some pretty horrific ones before when I was a kid. Between the options of getting myself stuck in the hospital and nightmares that make Orochimaru seem tame I'd say it's no contest. I'll choose the hospital every damn time. So just...back off...please. I don't need you nagging me every chance you get," Shikamaru's voice rasped out tired and hoarse.

Sakura sighed softly, "I get it, Shikamaru. I really do, but have you seen yourself lately? Personally, Shikamaru, I'm beginning to think that you were right about never wanting to gain a rank above Genin-"

"Too late for that now. Way too late. Jōnin now, remember?"

Sakura's voice softened, "I remember. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I can do anything about it considering our life styles, Sakura. One day the Council is going to start really pushing to make me Jōnin Commander, whether I want the position or not. It's why Kakashi stuck me in the position of Assistant. They're trying to fast track me without making it obvious and so far he's been able to slow them down. But neither of us are certain as to how much longer he can stall them. With them planning my soon to be future career and Neji being here, avoiding exceedingly stressful things is pretty much impossible right now."

"You're going to have to talk to him about this, Shikamaru."

"And say what, Sakura?"

"Whatever needs to be said. You're going to hit rock bottom, sooner rather later, if you don't do something. I don't want to see that happen. Neji's always been able to help you work things out before. So why aren't you letting him help with this?"

There was a pause that stretch on for a long moment and the sound of muted pacing and Neji came close to drifting off to sleep before Shikamaru spoke again. "I don't know if he can this time, Sakura. I honestly don't know if anything can help at this point. Kaa-san said that Oyaji went through something similar but...things aren't like that for us. It's different now than it was back then."

"I still say that you should talk to him. If you do than maybe you'll be able to get through this without anyone looking into this out of suspicion and making things worse by intervening. Or at the very least he'll be able to beat some sense back into that thick skull of yours," Sakura said wryly.

Another long pause and then a soft sigh, "You're right, Sakura, about him beating me upside the skull, at least. No promises as to sense being returned though. But fine, if it makes you feel better I'll talk to him."

Even though Neji was confused and wanted answers he could feel exhaustion that he couldn't fight pulling him back down into the realm of sleep. But something in Shikamaru's voice stayed with him. Something that made his sleep restless and his dreams uneasy. And when he woke up the next morning to find Shikamaru sitting in a chair by his bed, dozing, he felt an icy cold hand grip his heart tightly. He knew. He knew by the odd tone he'd heard in the Nara's voice last night that Shikamaru had lied. And would continue to do so unless Neji was able to confront him about whatever it was that Shikamaru was hiding.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This story takes place before Neji and Shikamaru have the twins and soon after their marriage(Probably four or five months later).


	15. Captured Moments

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #15: Photographs

* * *

"Oi, Oyaji."

The sound of fourteen year old Nara Shikaku's voice caused Shikamaru to turn around to look at his oldest child. The teen held an open box of old photo albums. The box looked familiar but the Nara could not place where he had seen it before.

"Where did you find that?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"The attic. I was looking for something when I found it... It...was with some of the things baa-chan left behind," Shikaku said a little hesitantly. Shikamaru's eyes pinched at the corners in a familiar look of pain and the younger male shifted uncomfortably. "I can take it back up if you want..."

"No, it's fine," Shikamaru said softly. "...bring it here, Shikaku, and sit down. I'm not angry at you... I just miss her a lot. I always thought she'd be here longer than she was but kaa-san's back with my Oyaji now. I didn't really go through anything she left after she passed away. Too painful at the time."

Shikaku sat down beside his father, set the box down on the floor and looked at him with dark, worried eyes, "You sure you're up to this? I know we all took it hard but baa-chan's passing hit you harder than the rest of us."

"I'll be fine. It's been almost two years after all. It's about time I stopped ignoring what she left us. Go ahead and pull one out. We'll go through them together, yeah?"

Shikaku's dark eyes lit up briefly and Shikamaru was glad that he'd taken a more hands on approach when it came to raising the twins. It made it so much easier to connect with them and Shikamaru was grateful for that. It meant that Shikaku and Yume never hesitated to come to him for his honest advice or opinion when they needed help. It was also better this way since they never needed to muddle along through life trying to figure things out the way he had. Sure, there were still some things that they needed to learn the hard way but that was something everyone had to do.

And honestly, watching his son pretend that he wasn't as excited as he really was, was all sorts of adorable. It made Shikamaru smile as the teen pulled out the first album. They settled it on their laps so that it was between both of them and Shikamaru opened it. He knew instantly that this was from his much younger years - long before he reached adulthood and longer still before the twins had even been born - and he laughed almost immediately at the first photo. Laugh lines fanned out from then corners of his eyes and appeared around his mouth as he grinned at the photo of Neji and himself back when they'd only just really started calling each other friends. Shikamaru was coaxing Neji to hold out the rice cracker he'd given the Hyūga to feed the deer with. Neji looked apprehensive while his younger self had a look that was a cross between sleepy and amused.

"Oyaji, what's so funny? It's just you and tou-san feeding the deer."

"This was _long before you're tou-san and I even got together. Back when we were just getting started out as friends, Shikaku. Believe or not, but your tou-san..." Shikamaru paused for a moment. "Your strong, no nonsense tou-san use to be frightened of our family's deer."_

 _"No way," Shikaku stated as he narrowed his eyes at him disbelievingly._

 _"Yes way. Boy was he embarrassed when my Oyaji started teasing the heck out him. You've seen how your sister gets when she's really embarrassed about something. Now imagine your tou-san at that age, only more stoic and not use to being teased like your sister is."_

 _"Wow. Sis is already scary and troublesome enough as it is when she gets like that. You're saying tou-san was the same way?"_

 _"He sure was. Neji was just able to hide it a bit better. It never stopped my Oyaji from teasing him though. I was just a new Chūnin back then and he was still a Genin. Not that he stayed that way for long. Neji made Jōnin long before I did."_

 _"I remember Ino-oba-san saying something along those lines before. What's going on in this one?" Shikaku pointed at the next picture._

 _Shikamaru looked at it and snickered. "That was all kaa-san's idea. Neji and I had been friends for a bit of time when this was taken. She suggested a proper meet and greet of the teams since we had spent time at each others' training grounds but our teams had never really gotten together. I don't know what it was that Ino and TenTen were fighting over but Neji and I decided it wasn't our place to get involved – honestly, I just plain refused to pay too much attention to what was going on for the sake of my sanity."_

 _The picture was of the first official -according to Ino- meeting of Team 9 and Team 10. Neji and Shikamaru stood off to one side looking completely at ease with one another while also looking equally exasperated by their teammates. Ino and TenTen were butting heads over something while Choji looked on in fear. Lee was taking notes while Gai commented and Asuma was looking skyward as if asking for divine intervention._

 _"They don't fight like that anymore do they?"_

 _"Only when they're playing around. Though Ino and Sakura are a different story but their still good friends."_

 _"Oh. So what about this one?"_

 _The next picture was of Neji looking very uncomfortable as Yoshino held out a cake covered in chocolate frosting and it had fifteen candles in it. Shikamaru's grin softened at the sight. "I actually took this one. Kaa-san found out that he'd never had a birthday party after his tou-san died and she surprised me with this too since I had no idea she had planned this for him. Just handed me the camera and presented him with the cake. Your tou-san had no clue what to do with himself. It was a good birthday for him though. I think his fifteenth is the one he looks back on the most fondly."_

 _"Well darn," Shikaku said with a slightly mischievous look on his face. "Yume will be disappointed that it's not the year we made him breakfast for the first time."_

 _Shikamaru barked a startled laugh, "Oh gods! I remember that! The kitchen was a disaster area and you two were covered in flour. How Neji and I managed to sleep through it all is a mystery. Breakfast turned out okay though. We were very surprised."_

 _Shikaku grinned, "Baa-chan let us help her when she cooked."_

 _"That explains it," Shikamaru said with a shrug._

 _"And this one?" Shikaku asked after he turned the page. He tilted his head a little to get a better look. "You know, Oyaji, this picture is kind of, …dare I say it, cute."_

 _Shikamaru's eyes went wide and he blushed slightly. "I've never seen this one before. When the hell did this even happen?"_

 _It was a picture of Neji and himself sleeping in the backyard of his parents' home. Shikamaru had somehow managed to sprawl out across Neji's chest and his face was buried in the Hyūga's neck. Neji looked to be sixteen or seventeen and his face was peaceful in the fading sunset light. The Hyūga also had his arms wrapped around the Nara._

 _"I believe," a familiar voice started from just before the kitchen doorway. "that particular picture was taken long after your sixteenth birthday party had ended."_

 _Shikamaru looked up, startled, "Neji! I didn't hear you come in the back door. And my sixteenth? I don't remember this at all."_

 _"Apparently, you would have slept through an explosive tag going off that day since you could not be wakened. Your father carted you up to your bed afterwards. He woke me up in the process and I was able to get to the guest room on my own. I didn't know about the picture though. It's a very nice one."_

 _Shikamaru shook his head, bemused. "The stuff you learn about your childhood when you think there's nothing left to learn."_

 _Neji laughed, "Indeed. So where did these come from?"_

 _"Attic," Shikaku piped up suddenly. "Were you really scared of our deer when you were a kid, tou-san?"_

 _At that question Neji leveled a slow, hard look at Shikamaru and the Nara gave him a slightly mischievous look - the same one Shikaku had given him earlier - and bolted from the couch and out the front door when Neji lunged at him._

 _"GET BACK HERE, NARA!" Neji's voice roared from behind Shikamaru and the Nara laughed._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Mischievous Naras for the win!


	16. Left Unsaid

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #16: "I told you so."

* * *

Shikamaru stared at Ino, "What? I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I'm pretty certain I didn't hear you right the first time."

Ino sighed with a roll of her eyes, "Oh boy... I said that the Academy is hosting a dance for the soon to be graduated students. Yume, _your daughter,_ asked Inoishi, my son, to take her to the dance as his date. Inoishi is pretty freaked out. Apparently, you and Neji are people with whom he does not want to get in trouble with, so he asked me to make sure that it was okay with both of you before he said yes to her."

"I can see why he'd do that. It took forever to convince Neji that it was okay for her to be friends with boys before he stopped glaring at her guy friends. And Yume? My _not boy crazy_ in any way Yume asked your boy to the dance? That's not like her at all."

"Yes, she did. And I don't see what the big deal is, Shikamaru."

"Yume has never spoken about boys as them being anything more friends or annoyances getting in the way of her learning. It's seriously weird to hear about this from you."

"She's twelve and will be thirteen early next year, Shikamaru. You had to know that this was going to happen sooner or later," Ino stated in amusement.

"I did know but that's not the point-"

"Then what is the point? The way I see it, she probably asked Inoishi as a friend because she didn't want to go without a date and be made fun of."

"I'd like to see anyone actually try to make fun of Yume and not get a Jūken strike to some exceedingly sensitive spot," Shikamaru said with a derisive snort.

"True. Anyway, the dance? May Inoishi take her or not?"

"I have to talk to Yume and Neji first. Let me do that and I'll get back to you about it. Okay?"

"Well it's better than an outright no. I'll talk to you later!" Ino called over her shoulder as she walked away. "Have fun with your shopping!"

"Wonderful," Shikamaru muttered. He sighed, "Now how the hell am I going to talk to the prideful duo without causing a fight?"

* * *

Shikamaru was in his office when he heard Yume talking to her brother as she came out of her room.

"You sure you don't want to come with me? Ami-chan will be there training with Shiko-chan and myself."

"N-no. I'm fine just staying home," Shikaku said in a flustered voice.

"Honestly, Shika! How are you ever going to catch Sarutobi Ami's attention if you can't even be in the same place as her, let alone think about her without stuttering? You're impossible!"

"Yeah?! Well you're troublesome! Why would she have any interest in me anyway? She's years older than me and a Chūnin."

"Age doesn't matter you dork. And neither does rank. We'll be Genin soon enough anyway. Besides, how do you know that she isn't interested?"

"Aw, Yume, just drop it."

"Fine, whatever. Your loss," Yume stated.

Shikamaru shook his head at the argument. It wasn't one he'd heard before. Since when had Shikaku gotten a crush on his goddaughter? "Yume-chan, may I speak to you for a moment before you head out," he called out.

She poked her head into his office to look at him and walked in. Her long, dark brown hair was caught in a messy bun and she was wearing her training clothes. "Sure, tou-chan. What's up? Is this about me bugging Shikaku?"

"No, it's not about that. Though him having a crush on Ami is interesting. Actually, I spoke to Ino today at the market."

Yume's pale lavender eyes lit up, "Really?! And?!"

"You..." Shikamaru shook his head. "A little more warning before you set your oba-san on me, kiddo?"

Yume laughed. "Sorry, tou-chan. Inoishi is just really scared of the two of you. Kiba-oji-san and Ino-oba-san might be his parents but he's pretty shy."

"So you really asked him to the dance, huh?"

"Sure did. I mean, we've been best friends since forever and a day, he doesn't fall over himself trying to get my attention, he's just a good guy in general, and it helps that he's cute," Yume ticked off on her fingers. "There was also NO way I was going to go to the dance with some prick. Like that one guy the Hyūga Elders keep trying to push at me. Uh, _hello_ , still part Nara here. I'm not stupid and it's _not_ happening. Anyway, this way I go with someone I know and like and no bratty little fan girl will be able to stick her claws in my best friend."

"Good girl," Shikamaru praised with a laugh.

"Well, you did teach me how to utilize my Nara brain while tou-san taught me about the Byakugan. I might not be up there with you and Shikaku but-"

"You're no push over. Now how are we going to convince your tou-san that not killing Inoishi for even asking, but also letting him take you to the dance, is a good idea? You know how he is."

Yume smiled all too sweetly, "You just leave tou-san me okay, tou-chan? I am his princess after all."

Shikamaru laughed so hard he started to cry in mirth. Yume collapsed, with a fit of giggles, into the other chair in his office when he did.

* * *

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?" Shikamaru looked up from the papers he was signing to see Neji standing in his office doorway looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"It might just be me over thinking things but I think our daughter just manipulated me into letting her friend, Inoishi, to take her to the Academy dance."

"Neji, I hate to say this but I warned you when she was just a toddler. Did I not tell you that one day she'd start making her own life decisions?"

Neji groaned, "Don't say it."

Shikamaru smirked, "I don't need to. You already know."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sneaky, sneaky Naras.


	17. Bad Ideas

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #17: Playing cards

* * *

Shikamaru wasn't one who liked to go out with friends and with good reason. Every time he went out with the others something was bound to happen. Kiba and Naruto would start fighting with one another and get them kicked out of wherever they were for the evening. Sasuke would get pissy, say something nasty to someone he shouldn't have and get them kicked out. Or worst of all, Lee would accidentally get drunk. Enough said right there.

All in all, Shikamaru had more than enough reasons to say no when he was invited to go out with them again. So why had he allowed Neji to convince him to try again? Oh, right. Sasuke was hosting their night out at the Uchiha compound, which meant that nothing should go wrong. Right? He could only hope he was.

Shikamaru sighed at that thought. While the night had gone fairly well so far it seemed like it was only a matter of time before something went sideways. Everyone, except for Lee and himself, was getting progressively drunker after all. Neji was included in the Nara's mental statement due to the fact that every damn time he and Sasuke were put in a room together they butted heads over their pride. This meant that inevitably they had to go and do something stupid. And apparently this time's Stupid Pride Competition was drinking a shot every time Neji or Sasuke lost a hand in poker to the other man. Shikamaru was glad to have avoided the drinking all together since Lee was not allowed to have alcohol and someone needed to keep him from grabbing an alcoholic drink by accident. He'd happily play War with Lee and never get involved.

"Shikamaru, you do not look like you are enjoying yourself. Is something wrong?" Lee questioned in concern.

"Nothing is wrong, per-say. It's just that I'm not looking forward to carting Neji's drunk self all the way home tonight. Not exactly my idea of fun," the Nara said softly.

"Oh, I understand, my friend. TenTen is not very pleasant to try and get home when she is drunk either. Too many sharp and deadly weapons on her person that she likes to pull out and use should something anger her. Surprisingly enough, her aim is not as severely affected by the alcohol as one might think. She is still very accurate in her throws," Lee said just as softly.

Shikamaru winced, "Wow. It really sucks to be you tonight."

"A little," Lee admitted quietly as he threw a look over his shoulder to make sure he had not been overheard. TenTen caught his look and smiled at him with a wave. Lee smiled back at her before turning back to Shikamaru. "This may seem a bit rude and completely unlike me, but I am sincerely hopeful that Sasuke will allow everyone to pass out here. I do not relish the thought of waking TenTen up should she fall asleep here. She is much, much worse if awakened."

"I don't blame you. I don't really have to worry about Neji being an angry drunk. No, I just have to watch out for wandering hands!" Shikamaru hissed lowly with a dark look directed at his fiancé.

"No!" Lee went wide eyed. "Surely not?"

"Oh yes. You know how controlled Neji is. He makes monks look unruly when he's in the company of others. Get him drunk, however, and that control goes right out the window. I'm not an exhibitionist, thank you very much, and I don't want people seeing that kind of stuff."

"I completely agree, my friend. Bedroom activities are just that and should not he brought into public places," Lee said softly. "We can only hope that none of them decide to do something stupid now."

"You mean like the time Neji got drunker than he thought he was and dared Kiba to strip naked and run down the main street?" Shikamaru said in a flat tone.

"Or any other strange bets, dares, or just completely drunken acts," Lee clarified.

Considering how drunk everyone was by this time, Lee may have spoken too soon. As the night went on the games became progressively wilder and the noise level louder, until Uzumaki Naruto's voice rang out over all the others.

"How about strip poker guys?!"

Shikamaru and Lee both went rigid in their seats and the Nara caught sight of the suggestive leer Neji gave him over Lee's shoulder. Shikamaru dropped his line of sight to the cards he still held. _'Oh hell no.'_ "Don't look over your shoulder and make eye contact, Lee. Not unless you want to be dragged into this mess."

"Shikamaru, if we are careful enough, what are our chances of getting out of this unscathed?" Lee whispered.

"If we leave the moment they look away as quickly as we possibly can? Very high chance of success so long as we avoid detection afterwards. Kaa-san's house is our best bet for hiding out. She doesn't put up with anyone's crap, especially if their drunk."

"Give the signal and I will be right behind you," Lee stated.

Shikamaru kept watch from underneath his lashes so as to not alert Neji to their plan of ditching the group for the rest of the night, and paid careful attention to the others' lines of sight. The Hyūga might not be pleased with him come morning but Shikamaru could deal with it so long as his dignity continued to remain intact. "Now!"

When the rest of the group finally came to the decision to play and turned to invite Lee and Shikamaru over to their circle all they saw were the cards left behind.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Our tightly controlled Hyūga isn't so controlled when he's drunk. Shikamaru is just often conveniently there for Neji to shower affection upon when it happens. And Shikamaru's just like NOPE.

Anyway, for those of you who don't know what the card game War is, it's a game that involves two or more people. To ensure that the game doesn't end too quickly you use two or more decks of cards with all the Jokers removed. Aces beat all cards while all other cards are beaten by the highest ranking card. Two is beaten by three for example. The deck is shuffled and evenly split between the players with the cards facing down. The cards are left facing down throughout the game since it's a game of chance. Players place a single card face down until all players have placed down their cards. The cards are then turned over to determine who wins that round.

Should two or more people put down the same highest ranking number or face card War is then declared. Three cards are placed face down and a fourth placed face up. The highest ranking card wins unless two equal cards are placed face up. It only counts, however, if the equal cards are of higher value than the rest of the cards that have been placed face up. The object of the game is to get all the cards and leave the other players with none. This game can take hours if you have a lot of people and are using multiple decks of cards so make sure you have the time to play.


	18. Ingrained Habits

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #18: Bad Habits

* * *

Neji sighed softly as he came home to an empty house yet again. Ever since he'd moved in Shikamaru had taken up the habit of staying at his office in the Hokage Tower until late into the night to finish any paperwork that was immediately necessary for the Hokage or the Council to have. Supposedly this was to prevent Shikamaru from disturbing Neji's rest since, if the Nara was home, he would constantly be going in and out of his home office for coffee or something else over the course of the night as he worked. All it really did, however, was utterly annoy Neji. Sometimes all Neji wanted to do was come home from his missions, curl up around his lover and cuddle with the Nara for a little while. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently so since he would have to go and drag the Nara out of his office to do so.

* * *

When Shikamaru came home from a week long mission, two if you included travel time, all he wanted to do was shower and sleep. He knew he should probably eat as well but his stomach just wasn't settled enough for him to do so yet. A noise from the back, however, caught his attention. The moment the Nara identified the noise as Neji cussing uncharacteristically and the sound of water splashing Shikamaru closed his eyes in exasperation. He counted backwards from twenty and then he stalked around the house to the backyard to eye his significant other in extreme irritation. He'd known what he'd find before he had even seen the Hyūga. Seeing it just made it all the more real.

"Neji," Shikamaru's voice came out as a short, angry bark. He watched the other jump a little, startled by the Nara suddenly speaking, "go inside. I'll handle the damn laundry."

Neji looked back over his shoulder at Shikamaru and would have argued if not for the look on the Nara's face. He knew that it wasn't wise to further incite his lover's anger at this point in time. Especially when his lover's pissed expression was a very close replica of Nara Yoshino's own angry glare. Hyūga Neji did not have a death wish after all.

* * *

Neji woke up and rolled over to find Shikamaru's spot on the bed empty, yet again. It was the middle of the night and Neji did not understand why Shikamaru was up at this time as the Nara had been every night since he'd moved in. And that had been a little less than three months ago by now. He'd once asked Yoshino about the Nara's strange behavior but she had shaken her head and said that while she knew about his midnight activities she didn't know what caused them. Yoshino did know that it had started after Asuma's death. That gave Neji a large clue.

But no one knew anything about what had happened between Shikamaru and his sensei's murderer except for the fact that he'd come out of the fight alive and the S-ranked missing nin had not. Only the Nara himself knew and he wasn't talking. The Hyūga did, however, know where Shikamaru would be found when he inevitably went looking for him. Most of the time Shikamaru would be outside sitting on a chair at the edge of the front porch. Sometimes he stood in the yard, his breaths misting in the cold nighttime air.

But the one thing that never changed was the fact that Shikamaru would just stare off into the forest - fully dressed and geared up as if ready for war - every night without fail, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips and his back set in a straight, rigid line. During these times he never said a word, wouldn't even budge from his spot. The Nara never even so much as twitched unless it was to pull the cigarette away from his mouth and exhale the smoke caught in his lungs. Neji was honestly unnerved by these moments because when Shikamaru stared into the forest like that... The look in the Nara's eyes was like fire. An all consuming inferno that had no target - or perhaps it did, but that target was no longer unavailable - and no outlet. Eventually Shikamaru would stand up or walk back on to the porch and make his way inside where it was inevitable that the Nara would check every lock and every trap that was set in their house. Only after he was done ensuring that everything was as it should be would Shikamaru undress and come back to bed.

Neji just wished that the Nara would talk to him about whatever it was that constantly had Shikamaru so on edge that he had to seek midnight solitude instead of sleep.

* * *

There was sunlight on him. That was the first thing Shikamaru _ **noticed when he first woke up**._ Normally this wouldn't bother the Nara. Normally he wouldn't even notice it. But this morning and every other morning before it since Neji had moved in? The fucking window shades were left open. Shikamaru had once had a system where he woke up just before the alarm clock went off. It had worked very well for him for years.

Now, however, he had sunlight in his eyes every damn morning long before the clock was set to go off. Shikamaru knew that Neji was an early riser, but come on! Literally being up with the sun was more than just a little bit ridiculous. Especially on their days off. Shikamaru decided that he would definitely be teaching Neji how to close the window shades before they went to bed from now on. Even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I bet all of you know what Shikamaru's up to. Scary, pissed Shikamaru isn't someone I want to meet in a dark alley.


	19. No One Here But Ourselves

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #19: Sleeping in

* * *

6:30 AM was Shikamaru's normal time to wake up and get breakfast started regardless of what was going on. So that's what he did, or at least that was what he tried to do. He found himself trapped by Neji who was quite firmly attached to him, an arm wrapped around his stomach and a leg thrown over and curled around his own, and deeply asleep by the sound of his breathing. It was then that Shikamaru remembered that the twins were out on the Academy camping trip. They had left yesterday and were not due to return until next Saturday. He sighed and settled back down on to the bed with a content noise. Shikamaru felt Neji stir against his back as he got comfortable.

"Shika?" Neji's voice was slurred from sleep. "Why are you awake? Didn't I turn off the alarm clock last night?"

"You did," Shikamaru rasped quietly. "I'm just use to being up at this time. I kind of forgot that the kids weren't here when I first woke up."

"Ah. Well it's Saturday. There's no one here but ourselves. So go back to sleep, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru laughed softly, "Sir, yes sir."

Neji nipped the Nara's shoulder in mild admonishment and pulled him closer. "It's too early for your antics."

* * *

Shikamaru hummed softly, the noise almost a purr, as he pressed his back against his husband's chest. It didn't take long for him to be lulled into a light doze by the Hyūga's body heat, soft, even breaths, and the feeling of Neji's heart beating solidly against his back. For a little while Shikamaru was vaguely aware of the warm breeze that came in through their open window and fluttered the dark fabric of their curtains. Sometimes there was a stronger warmth on their skin as it was exposed to the sun because of the breeze messing with the curtains. The sound of birds singing filtered in and Shikamaru smiled sleepily before he was just as deeply asleep as Neji.

The next time Shikamaru awakened it was to the pleasant feeling of fingers combing through his hair. The Nara made a happy noise deep in his throat and pressed his head back into the soft caresses to his scalp. He heard Neji chuckle, an amused, soft and easy laugh that was meant only for Shikamaru.

"I remember a time when you didn't like this. You use to freak out when I tried to do this with your hair."

Shikamaru didn't answer at first, more than content enough to simply stretch out on his stomach and allow Neji to do as he pleased. Finally, "that was a long time ago and it's not like I'd ever really let anyone mess with my hair before. You were the first person to even express an interest in wanting me to wear my hair down just so you could play with it."

"Surely there were others?" Neji asked in surprise.

"Not really. Well, except for Ino, but she just wanted me try different hairstyles and she's like a sister to me anyway. Nara men and women are definitely particular as to who we will allow to actually play with our hair. It's something we consider to be extremely intimate, meant only for the person whom is in a serious, committed relationship with a Nara. People who try to mess with a Nara's hair just for the heck of it are scolded pretty harshly if they're not our significant other or our parents. Parents are usually the ones who take care of our hair until we're old enough to take care of it on our own, so the last people who seriously had anything to do with my hair - before you - were kaa-san and Oyaji. You've probably noticed that Shikaku already has issues about people playing with his own hair and Yume does as well, though to a lesser extent than her brother."

"I did notice. Though it would have been nice to know this earlier. It would have saved us both a lot of trouble."

Shikamaru turned his head to smile sheepishly, "Sorry, but back then I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you actually wanted me to be a permanent part of your life. So it took me a while to be comfortable with you messing with my hair. And after a while it just kind of slipped my mind. Anyway, the closest person who had ever got me thinking about trying to have an actual relationship with them – again, before you - was Temari and we never actually even started about dating before the war like some people use to think. Didn't actually talk about it either now that I think about it, even though there was some serious chemistry between us back then. Afterwards I was just too busy taking care of kaa-san, Kurenai and Ami-chan, helping with the rebuilding and all of my other duties to even write a personal correspondence to her. Much less try to get a long distance relationship with her started. It was all business back then."

"Well, that explains that one incident."

"Mm. Yeah, she wasn't too happy with me but she could have been more understanding about everything."

"I think she was more angry at the fact that you failed to inform her that you were no longer on the market."

Shikamaru wrinkled his nose, "You'd think it was obvious after well over a year of just business correspondence on both sides. I mean, really? How was I supposed to interpret that she was still interested from all that stuff. If Temari really wanted me to know that she was still interested she could have sent a coded letter with all the boring stuff."

"That's true."

Both men were silent for a long while and Neji continued to comb his fingers through the Nara's hair. He watched as Shikamaru's eyes started to droop heavily and his breathing slowed. He smiled, a little amused but mostly indulgent, "Are you going back to sleep?"

"Your fault," Shikamaru rasped. "You know that when you play with my hair, without having something to distract me, it makes me sleepy. I think you're doing this on purpose."

Neji laughed quietly, "Maybe. Though I do think you're cute like this. All sleepy and stretched out like a cat basking itself in the sunlight."

"You're a dork," Shikamaru stated with a slow blink of his eyes.

"Your dork," Neji replied softly.

"Mm. That's true. Come 'ere..." Shikamaru propped himself up on an elbow and reached out to wrap a hand around the back of Neji's neck and pulled him close. He kissed the Hyūga and whispered into the kiss, "Love you."

Warmth filled Neji and he felt his chest tighten. Those words never failed to provoke a rush of emotions in him. Neji smiled against the Nara's lips and murmured, "Love you too."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

The boys decided to actually be full of fluff in this one.


	20. Parental Synergy

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #20: Teamwork

* * *

Neji sighed as two year old Yume ran screaming from the twins' still shared room and across the house. "BUG!"

Shikaku had apparently found the creature in there after Yume had purposely woke him up from his nap because she wanted to play and was now gleefully chasing his sister with it. Never let it be said that Naras could not be vengeful. Shikamaru was the living proof that they could be very vengeful and Shikaku took after his father so much it was honestly frightening. Though perhaps it was because of Nara Yoshino's genetics that they turned out that way. She was a truly terrifying woman when she put her mind to it.

Neji grabbed Yume up off the floor just as she tried to run past him to escape Shikaku. Shikamaru's voice rang out through the house at that exact moment, firm and unyielding, "Shikaku! Drop the bug right now, mister, or I'll put you in timeout!"

Needless to say, the bug was indeed dropped by the toddler. Shikamaru was quick to capture the little critter and he walked by Neji as he went to the door saying, "You can put Yume down now, Neji. I'm going to take this little guy outside so our son doesn't get it into his head to use it as a scare tactic against his sister again."

"Thank you, Shikamaru."

"It was no problem."

* * *

"Yume, get your dirty little butt back here right now!" Shikamaru's angry voice called from the guest bathroom.

"Shikamaru, is everything all right?" Neji questioned as he snagged a definitely dirty and naked Yume as she ran giggling from the same bathroom.

"Fine. Every thing's fine. I'm just trying to give the kids a bath since I let them play outside today. I didn't want them in their highchairs and eating while their covered in dirt. That's just gross and unsanitary."

"And Yume escaped as you were dealing with Shikaku."

"Yep. Getting Yume out of her clothes is one thing. Getting Shikaku out of his? Totally different story."

"As always. I'll give Yume bath in our bathroom while you finish with Shikaku."

"Thanks and good luck. Yume's been more of a troublemaker today despite getting to play all day, so you'll need it."

Neji laughed, "We'll see."

* * *

"Yume! Yume, no. Let go of that right now, young lady," Neji ordered as he tried to pull his daughter's hands away from the fruit stands hanging cloth.

Shikamaru was quick to notice Neji's plight and walked over to him - with Shikaku on his right hip - to help Neji untangle the little girl's hands from the cloth. "Sorry about that."

The merchant Shikamaru apologized to just shook his head and grinned. "It's no problem. I've got three of my own. I know all about what it's like dealing with toddlers. Terrible twos, huh?'

"More like horrific," Shikamaru deadpanned.

* * *

"Oh for the love of... Shikaku what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked the moment he stepped into the living room where he'd left Choji's and Karui's daughter, Chō, Ino's and Kiba's son, Inoishi, and his own toddlers. This was supposed to be a play date for the kids so they could get use to one another early on, but...

Shikaku was clinging tightly to his little sister and pouting. "Mine!"

Shikamaru stared for a long moment, then he yelled for Neji.

"What's wrong?! Are the kids okay?!" Neji came in, quickly looking over the children for any injuries.

"Oh their fine, except for the fact the Shikaku is being utterly weird. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't kids supposed to fight over toys and stuff?"

"Yes..." Neji said slowly. "Why are you asking this?"

"Because Shikaku won't let go of Yume and isn't letting her play with the other two."

"Ah. He's jealous. He is acting the same way Hinata's and Shino's daughter acts when any children she doesn't know tries to play with her little brother. Shiko-chan is very protective of Haruki-kun. I believe Shikaku just needs time to warm up to Chō and Inoishi. It has only been Shikaku and Yume alone together until now."

"Yeah, that's true. I'm an only child so I really don't know anything about young sibling interactions. Sorry about scaring you by accident."

"Think nothing of it. You were concerned and it is a partner's place to alleviate such things. We are a team, after all."

Shikamaru shook his head with a smile. "We must be one heck of a weird team then. People keep giving us the strangest looks when we go out with the children."

"They are just jealous," Neji said promptly with a faux superior look. "They wish they could have a partnership half as good as ours."

"Wow... Egotistical much?"

"Always."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Blarg. Some prompts just don't want to flow. I think this is one of them.


	21. Hold Tightly

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #21: Finishing each others sentences

* * *

This mission had to be one of the worst he'd ever had the displeasure of being on, Shikamaru decided from his spot at the front of the cave. A true clusterfuck if there ever was one. It had gone sour almost from the very beginning. It had all started with an icy cold rain which had slowly started to turn to snow unseasonably as they moved northwards. It was late fall right now so snow being this far south at this time was worrying. He and his team had been forced to take shelter here or risk freezing to death. Of course, the snow showed no signs of stopping even after three days. They had once had a minimal supply of firewood that they had used sparingly but now...

"Shikamaru, we need -"

"More fire wood," Shikamaru finished Neji's sentence quietly. "Yeah, I know. The only person I can think of sending out - and who would even be remotely safe in this storm - is you. Your doujutsu is the only advantage we have when it comes to being able to find the way back. And even then -"

"It's still risky. I don't think we have much of a choice though. Naruto may have Kurama to keep his body temperature up but TenTen, you and I do not -"

"Have that sort of protection. Again, yeah, I know. I'd send Naruto if I thought he wouldn't get lost because he's got that Sage Mode of his but that requires him to sit still for a long time to gather nature chakra. Which could be disastrous in this weather-"

"So he isn't really equipped to find his way back through the snow storm. Whereas I have my Byakugan to find everyone's' chakra signatures almost instantly to lead me back."

"Mm. A wrong step or turn could prove disastrous at this point in time."

"Hey guys?" TenTen's voice called from further back in the cave. "I don't think the fire is going to last much longer. If you're going to make a decision it needs to be made soon."

Neji looked at Shikamaru and the Nara grimaced. "Fine. Just be -"

"Careful. I always am, Shikamaru. I'll be back as soon as I can -"

"But it might take you a while. I get it," Shikamaru said. He gave the Hyūga a sharp look, "if you get in trouble out there -"

"Find shelter and wait out the rest of the storm as best as possible. Konoha's protocols on these things are very clear, Shikamaru," Neji stated gently. He looked over his shoulder for a moment to determine whether their teammates were busy or not to find TenTen and Naruto spreading out three of the canvas tents they had on the freezing stone cave floor. The Hyūga was quick to pull Shikamaru close and ducked his head down to kiss the Nara. Shikamaru froze at first before he fisted the cloth of Neji's cloak tightly in his hands and kissed Neji back. It was a hard, desperate kiss that conveyed the Nara's worries to Neji clearly. He pulled away and murmured in Shikamaru's ear softly, "I won't get myself killed out there. That's a promise."

"I'll hold you to that," the Nara rasped. Shikamaru's face was colored a dusty rose both from the kiss and his own reaction to it. They had only been in relationship together for a little over four months which meant that the Nara still had a hard time expressing himself and was easily embarrassed by physical displays of affection.

Neji nodded before he geared up. When he was done he turned to Shikamaru. "If things get bad here -"

"Huddle up together and keep as warm as possible. I doubt Naruto would allow us to do anything else. You know how overprotective he is of his precious people."

"I do know," Neji said. Louder, he stated, "I'm going now."

"Be careful!" Naruto and TenTen called out to him in chorus.

"You all do the same," Neji said and quickly disappeared from sight.

"He'll be okay, Shikamaru," TenTen said to the Nara when he came to sit by the fire fifteen minutes later.

Shikamaru just gave her a distracted smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was already feeling the Hyūga's absence keenly.

* * *

Shikamaru cursed the moment the fire went out. They had been expecting it to happen for the last thirty minutes but that didn't make it any less frustrating.

"Huddle time?" Naruto asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Yep," TenTen agreed. "It was just our bad luck that this cave wasn't used as a stopover for people looking for shelter. Otherwise we would have been able to set the tents up with the flaps facing the back of the cave."

"No use in crying over spilled milk," Shikamaru said. "It was good thinking of you two to stacked the tents on top of one another. The stone is too cold for just one tent to provide us adequate protection. Naruto, put the sleeping bags together as best as you can and then place them under the first layer of canvas."

"Shikamaru, what -?"

"I'm going to seal the three blankets we still have to the entrance of the cave as best as I can to keep the worst of the wind out. I won't be able to block it all out though since we only have the three. I didn't do it before because we had the fire and dying of smoke inhalation isn't on my list of things to do. Anyway, the top layer of canvas from the tents will help protect us from the wind that does get it in."

"Using the thick layered canvas of the tents as a blanket is a good idea, Shikamaru. It's definitely better than nothing at all. It could be worse, but this situation still seriously bites ass," TenTen said as she helped Naruto.

"You're preaching to the choir," Naruto said. "I hope Neji's doing okay out there. I mean, the fire has only just gone out on us and the temperature is already dropping. It can't be all that pleasant for him out there."

"Naruto!" TenTen hissed. "Stop it! Shikamaru's worried enough as is. He doesn't need you making him even more worried then he was previously!"

"It's fine, TenTen. Naruto only stated what was already going through my head," Shikamaru said as he returned to the remainder of his team. "We'd best get in the sleeping bags now and stay warm. Naruto, you're in the middle since you've got the highest core body temperature."

The three Konoha ninja quickly settled down and made themselves as comfortable as possible. Shikamaru was able to stay awake for a while but eventually, despite the Nara's worry over Neji, the warmth began to cause him to dose lightly. A movement from Naruto made the Nara jerk back into full alertness.

"Hey, easy there, Shikamaru. It's just me."

"I know that," Shikamaru rasped. "I shouldn't be sleeping right now."

"Nonsense, you and TenTen need to conserve as much energy as possible. TenTen is already out cold. You can go ahead and sleep too. I'm the one with the monstrous stamina so I'll keep watch for Neji's return. I promise, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with that sort of logic. Nor could he deny that Naruto was a man of his word. If the Uzumaki said he was going to do something than he damn well did it. The Nara settled down and was soon dozing again.

* * *

It was after an indeterminable period of time that Shikamaru found himself ripped out of a dreamless sleep and rudely brought to full awareness in seconds by a freezing cold blast of air over his face. He could feel an empty spot were Naruto should have been and TenTen was struggling to free herself from the sleeping bags. He could hear Naruto's concerned voice telling someone to get out of their wet clothes and then he was scrambling to get out of the sleeping bags as well. Shikamaru called out worriedly, "Neji?!"

"I-I'm f-fine. J-just v-very c-cold," Neji replied with chattering teeth. The Hyūga's lips were a purplish color from his time spent in the cold and his hands were shaking, causing him to have trouble pulling off his wet clothes.

Shikamaru moved to help him, "Naruto, get a fire started. TenTen, help me get Neji out of these. I can't get my fingers into some of these ties and your nails are longer so you should have better luck."

"He's going to need to get warm quick. You and Naruto are both taller and broader than I am," TenTen stated as she helped as much as she could. "I brought over a dry shirt so he can get drier. His hair is going to take forever to dry though."

"I've got instant ramen packed in storage scrolls! You can make some, TenTen. That way we'll all have something hot to eat pretty quickly. And it'll help Neji warm up," Naruto said as he stripped down down to his boxers and got back into the sleeping bags. "Hurry up and get Neji over here. People aren't supposed to be that color!"

"No shit, Naruto! And thanks for letting us get into your ramen stash," Shikamaru called over his shoulder. Softer, he said, "never thought I'd be saying this but Naruto's ramen obsession is actually -"

"H-helpful?" Neji shuddered hard.

"Yeah." Shikamaru rubbed the Hyūga down with the dry shirt to get the snow-melt off of him. "Right, use this to dry your hair as best as you can after you get into the sleeping bags. I'll be there as soon as I get out of my clothes."

TenTen laughed suddenly, "It is so weird hearing that from you, Shikamaru."

Naruto let out a yelp before Shikamaru could answer, "Mother fucker! You're f-freezing, N-Neji."

Shikamaru snorted as he pulled off his outer layers, "I'm certain that it's only going to get weirder when you join us, TenTen. Neji probably -"

"W-wasn't a-able t-to g-gather a-as m-much f-fire w-wood a-as I-I w-wanted. W-we w-will n-need t-to -"

"Be exceedingly careful with what we have now," Shikamaru finished for Neji as he removed the rest of his clothes. "We'll have to let that fire die and only make another when it's absolutely necessary."

"W-wow," Naruto said with wide eyes. "Y-you g-guys a-are r-really i-in s-sync w-with o-one a-another."

"What are you on about?" Shikamaru asked in confusion as he crawled into the sleeping bags with the other two men.

"You two just continue finishing each others' sentences. It's kind of cool. And now we know that Shikamaru's a briefs sort of guy!" TenTen commented brightly.

"OI! Don't look at my underwear you perv!" Shikamaru blushed a brilliant crimson at TenTen's shameless eying of his mostly naked self. He had to stifle a yelp as Neji pressed himself as close as he could to Shikamaru so he would warm up quicker. The Hyūga was laughing shakily. Shikamaru's teeth started to chatter from how cold Neji was, "I-it's n-not f-funny, y-you d-dick."

Naruto started laughing as well and TenTen said, "Actually, Shikamaru, this shit is hilarious. I can't believe that you're a shinobi able to bath in front of others but can't handle them seeing you in your underwear."

"D-don't b-bathe i-in f-front o-of w-women. K-kaa-san w-would k-kill m-me," Shikamaru said.

"Wow. Strict much? Anyway, the ramen is done and you guys can warm up now. So you'd best sit up unless you want to get burned," TenTen exclaimed. She brought two bowls over as Naruto and Neji both sat up quickly, Shikamaru did so more slowly, "I just made enough ramen for us all at one time so we wouldn't have to wait."

"G-good. I-I w-will e-enjoy b-being w-warm a-again," Neji stated.

* * *

Once they were done eating and more warmed up than before TenTen shimmied into the sleeping bags behind Naruto, who was semi draped over Neji's back. She pressed herself against Naruto's back and reached over him to place a hand Neji's shoulder. "You feeling better?"

Neji stirred sleepily, "Yes. Thank you for asking."

"We're glad you made it back okay," Naruto said. "We were really worried. Especially Shikamaru."

"I know," the Hyūga murmured with a a tired yawn. Neji turned his attention to his significant other. The Nara was suspiciously silent but he had pressed himself up against Neji as closely and as tightly as he possibly could. Shikamaru's head was tucked under Neji's chin, his legs were tangled with Neji's and the Nara kept running his free hand up and down the Hyūga's side. Normally, Shikamaru would not have allowed such intimate contact when in company of others. It said a lot about the Nara's mental state when he was not only allowing such contact but had initiated the contact in the first place. "I'm okay, Shikamaru. Rest now."

He felt the Nara shake his head slightly and felt the press of lips against his upper chest just under the hollow of his throat. Neji sighed softly and wrapped his arm around Shikamaru's waist and pulling him closer. He felt Shikamaru's own arm slide over his waist to hold on to him tightly. The Nara muscles were locked in tension and he trembled slightly from unvoiced emotions. Neji murmured soft indecipherable words to the younger male until the tension melted away from him and Shikamaru's breathing slowly deepened. The Nara nuzzled Neji once before sleep finally took him at last. Neji was grateful that the others had remained silent through his comforting of Shikamaru. Though it might have been that they had already fallen asleep. Neji was quick to follow them.

* * *

The cave was silent for the rest of the night, except for the sounds of the wind blowing and the occasional soft noise made by someone moving in their sleep. The darkness of the cave only broken on occasion by one of Naruto's sleepy blue eyes opening to check on each of his comrades before closing again.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So this story takes place before A Quiet Day. Neji has yet to move in to Shikamaru's house. Also, Shikamaru in his underwear - because I say so and because Shikamaru is adorable when he's freaking out from embarrassment. TenTen takes shameless advantage of poor Neji's being freezing cold to brazenly look at her nearly naked teammates.


	22. Tie That Binds

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #22: A wedding

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't help but fidget in his seat as his mother brushed his hair out.

"Stop that or I'll be forced to start all over before I even get started," Yoshino scolded gently.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous right now. I'm getting married, kaa-san."

"I know. Ino-chan and I did help Hiashi-san and Hinata-chan with the preparations for this after all. Don't worry so much, Shika."

"Don't call me that," was Shikamaru's automatic response. "And don't worry? Neji and I just wanted a quiet and simple ceremony. Not this huge, political thing it has turned into. I'm not a Kage or anything like that."

"But you are Konoha's representative for the Union and people know that eventually you'll be Konoha's Jōnin Commander and later advisor to Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto when he becomes the Nanadaime Hokage. You've become very important and there was bound to be a lot of interest in your wedding. Especially since a lot of the people at the reception will be important dignitaries who are disappointed that they couldn't ever convince you to leave Konoha to marry one of their own sons or daughters. They're doubly interested because they want to see whom it was exactly that prevented their grand plans."

"Great," Shikamaru said with a scowl. "I'm going to have people trying to break Neji and I up before the day's even over."

"Don't think like that and stop glaring so scarily. You'll scare the shrine maiden if you're still scowling when she comes to lead you and Neji to the shrine. Besides, you and Neji are very happy together. Anyone with eyes and a working brain can see that."

"Well that rules out a fair portion of the guests at the reception," the younger Nara replied dryly.

Yoshino choked on a laugh. "Shikamaru! That's awful."

"You laughed, so you must agree with me a little at the very least," Shikamaru stated with a smirk.

"Oh Shikamaru, what am I going to with you?" Yoshino said as she shook her head.

"Finish putting my hair up in whatever hairstyle you were planning so I can pace like the nervous wreck I really am?"

"Poor baby," Yoshino crooned with a soft laugh. She gathered the top half of Shikamaru's hair and smoothed it out with the brush before she pinned a braid of soft black leather into the middle of the gathered hair to hide the pin. The braided leather had round beads of Tiger's Eye attached to the middle strand of leather and when Yoshino twisted the gathered hair along with the leather up into a simple bun she made sure that each of the beads were visible and would catch the light. She pinned the bun into place to ensure that it would not come loose until the pins were removed from his hair. She brushed the rest out over his shoulders. "There, all done. If you'd have stayed still it would have been done faster."

Shikamaru stood and pulled at the sleeves of his black haori to straighten them. He took a shaky breath. "I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm so damn nervous that I feel like I'm one loud noise away from jumping clear out of my damn skin."

"I was pretty nervous too," Yoshino said understandingly. "It was months after my own marriage that Inoichi told me that Shikaku had been so nervous that he actually made himself ill for a little while. The nerves will settle down once the ceremony is over."

"I really hope you're right. I don't think I can stand waiting too much longer. Why couldn't we have settled on a morning wedding?"

"Because the time needed to get you both ready would have still been the same. The only differences it would have made is that you'd have needed to be up even earlier then you were today - which would have had you exhausted and in a foul mood all day - and making the reception even longer when it comes to how long the dignitaries will stay. They'll be leaving after the meal is over since the rest of the reception is restricted to family, close friends, and the Clans of Konoha. The Clans have their own traditions that outsiders are not allowed to be a part of, after all."

"That's good. Means Neji and I won't have to deal with them the whole time." Shikamaru started to pace the room. "How much time do we have left before we need to leave so that we'll be at the shrine on time?"

"Maybe thirty minutes," Yoshino replied. "Just sit down and try to relax. You'll work yourself up too much if you don't."

* * *

"Hinata, my hair is fine the way it is. I would much rather wear it without adornment anyway," Neji said as he lightly batted his cousin's hands away from his loose dark brown hair.

"Oh, Neji-nii-"

"It's fine," Neji asserted with an amused laugh.

"He's right, daughter. Leave Neji's hair alone," Hiashi commanded gently. "If anyone says anything against his hair being down they will promptly learn that a Hyūga man's hair is a point of pride. We have no need for elaborate hairstyles."

"Hai, otou-sama. It's just so long now," Hinata murmured as she eyed Neji's hair, which was now past the man's hips.

"Of course it is. Neji is one of the best warriors in our Clan. He has more than earned his right to have his hair as long as it is now. Come now, Hinata. Let us leave Neji be until it is time for us to leave. There is no need in fussing over him when it will only make him nervous."

"Hai!"

Neji sighed the moment his uncle and cousin left. He smoothed his haori with one hand in an attempt to calm down. He was much more nervous than he appeared and couldn't help but wonder if Shikamaru was as nervous as he was. Then he shook his head in a mild self-reprimand. Of course Shikamaru was. The Nara was probably pacing his dressing room as a nervous wreck.

Shikamaru's and Ino's twenty-third birthdays had just passed three weeks ago and Naruto's only three days ago. The Nara was very likely overwhelmed by the fact that all of these important dates were so close together. His uncle and his soon to be mother in-law had both agreed that an early fall wedding would be best and had just gone from there. At the very least he and Shikamaru had been able to veto the wedding date that was just after the Nara's and Ino's birthdays in late September. That had been both of the families' original plan and the young Nara Clan Head had nearly had a breakdown from all the stress that came with helping in the planning of the wedding, the thought of dealing with his and Ino's shared birthday party and then his own wedding being almost directly after that. Because of that Neji had been firm in their refusal of the sooner date. Shikamaru's physical and mental health was much more important than their wedding.

A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Neji," Naruto poked his head into the room. "You'd better get going to meet Shikamaru. I don't think you want to be late to walk with Shikamaru to the shrine. Ino said that he's in a right state from all the nerves and he might just snap if he has to deal with anything else today."

"I will not be late. Thank you for informing me of Shikamaru's mental state."

"No problem," the Uzumaki said.

* * *

The walk to the shrine was conducted in silence. Though Neji did smile softly when Shikamaru linked their fingers in a tight grasp. Once they reached the shrine, the ritual musicians and the shrine maiden lead the couple and the wedding participants to the Lower Worship Hall within the shrine. There, the two men bowed to the priest and the priest purified them and the assembled congregation. When he was done, the priest picked up an old scroll and opened it carefully. He read from it to announce the marriage to the Hachiman Okami and to seek the blessing and protection of the kami for the couple. At the end of this the shrine maiden dedicated several sacred dances to the kami.

The two shinobi were then bade to exchange the three nuptial cups of sake, taking three sips from each cup, that had been place before the kami. Afterwards, Neji and Shikamaru read out the marriage vow together.

"We make this marriage vow respectfully before the Hachiman deity.

We, Neji and Shikamaru are delighted to be able to make our vows on this great day and to become husbands through the blessings of the Hachiman deity.

We swear before the Hachiman deity to love and respect each other forever

and strive to bring our family prosperity.

Moreover, we swear never to veer from the true path of matrimony

and to work to share the divine grace of Hachiman deity by helping people and society."

The priest then handed them the tamagushi so that the couple could pray silently for several long moments before they rotated the tamagushi clockwise so that the stems of the branches faced the alter. The men placed the tamagushi on the table and then bowed deeply twice. They clapped their hands twice and bowed once more. Once this was completed, the priest bade them to exchange the simple silver rings that had been bought for this occasion. Finally, cups of sake dedicated to the kami were presented to all of the members of the Hyūga and Nara Clans to symbolize a strong bond between both families.

With the actual ceremony done, the marriage certificates that would legalize their union were presented and signed. The first was to be given to the Kage of their village. The second was for the two men to use as proof of their marriage in any situation that may require it. Both Neji and Shikamaru were understandably relieved by the end of the ceremony. They'd been through many hardships before this and now no one could force them apart. Now all they had to do was get through the reception.

* * *

The reception itself was simple enough even if it was more than a bit stiff and formal because of their important guests. The now married couple was forced to go through the beginning of reception and the meal with forced smiles and false politeness. They listened to both the speeches full of empty congratulations that were made by dignitaries and the more heartfelt speeches made by their friends and family members.

Eventually, once the meal had ended, Hiashi stood and brought attention to himself. "Honored guests, as was stipulated in the invitations, I'm afraid that the rest of the reception is for the Clans of Konoha only. Many of the Clans that were invited have traditions for honoring the marriages of the couples that come from other Clans and they would prefer if those who are not considered as such to not be here when they honor my nephew and nephew in-law. We are, of course, very grateful that you came all this way to be here today and when you leave there will members of my Clan and the Nara Clan waiting for you to present each family with a gift to express our heartfelt gratitude. It is the wish of all here that your return to your homes will be swift, safe, and peaceful. May the kami bless each and every one of you and every member of your households."

Hiashi and all of the Clans bowed and the dignitaries returned the bows and blessing with their own before slowly filtering out. This eventually left just left the highest ranking members of the Clans and Neji's and Shikamaru's friends.

"Ah! They're finally gone!" Ino cheered happily. "This means we can actually celebrate for real."

Inuzuka Tsume laughed, "A real relief, that's for sure. Good going, Hyūga. You had all of those stuck up prissies hanging off of your every word."

"It was the polite thing to do instead of simply outright dismissing them. That would have only caused trouble for Konoha," Hiashi said simply.

"It was not a lie that each Clan has their own way of honoring their comrades and allies when it comes to marriage. That being said, the Aburame would be more than happy to ensure that there are no dangerous or invasive insects within the perimeter of the married couples' household," Aburame Shibi stated.

Neji and Shikamaru bowed to Shibi and Shikamaru said, "We would be honored to accept your help in this. Especially since this could protect my Clan's deer and therefore the medicines that are derived from their antlers."

Shibi looked over at his son, "Shino, you are good friends of the married couple. Would you have any issue in performing this service for them?"

"I would not. I would be more than happy to aid them," Shino said.

Shibi nodded, "When you are ready, pick three more members of our Clan to help you."

"Hai, tou-san."

"Well, the rest of us have services that we will provide for the married couple but I, for one, think that right now it's time for some fun. No more stiff, formal stuff!" Ino state. "I brought a radio! So it's time for dancing and pictures!"

There was a loud round of agreements and Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other, a little wary of Ino's plans.

"Oh don't look like that. I just want some good pictures. The pictures that were taken earlier were stiff and forced. You two don't have to act that way now."

"That is true. We did also promise to take some nice photos for Yoshino," Neji said softly.

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine. What else do you want, Ino? I know you well enough to know that pictures can't be all that you want from me and Neji."

"I want you two to act the way you usually would with one another. After all, you only get married once if you marry the right person. You guys can be as sappy as you want to be with each other and no one can say a darn thing. Also, I want a dance."

"Ino, you know I don't -"

"Just one dance each for me and Yoshino-oba-san? Please?" Ino begged and gave Shikamaru her puppy eyes.

Neji started laughing quietly. "It's just dancing, Shikamaru. Surely we can indulge Ino and your mother just this one time."

Shikamaru's eyes rolled upwards as if looking for divine intervention as he sighed, "Ah damn it. All right, fine, but just those two dances. No more."

* * *

As Shikamaru had predicted to himself earlier in the evening, two dances had turned into many more not only with Ino and his mother but the rest of the women as well. One upside was that Neji was dragged onto the dance floor just as often as he was. Shikamaru had just sat down to rest his feet when a slow song came on and Neji caught him by surprise. The Hyūga pulled the reluctant Nara back to his feet and onto the dance floor. Once there Neji curled an arm around Shikamaru's waist and pulled him close as they swayed together. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji's shoulders when it became apparent that his husband wouldn't be letting him go and Neji cupped the back of Shikamaru's neck. The Hyūga tilted his head down slightly, pressing his forehead against the Nara's and looked him in the eyes. Shikamaru blushed at emotional intimacy of their position and dropped his eyes.

"Don't," Neji said, his voice softer than it had ever been before.

It caused Shikamaru's eyes to dart up and look at the Hyūga in surprise, "Neji?"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. So don't look away from me as if ashamed."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he rasped quietly, "I'm not. I could never -"

"I know, Shikamaru. I also know that being like this in front of people makes you uncomfortable but it's just for today. Besides, this is supposed to be a happy occasion meant for us." Neji brushed his nose against Shikamaru's as he murmured, "You have such a lovely smile when you choose to actually smile. So smile for me, my love."

The honest compliment had Shikamaru blushing again but the words still caused him to smile shyly at his husband, peeking up at the Hyūga through his eyelashes.

Neji's eyes softened and warmed even more than they had earlier when they had first seen each other right before the wedding. The Hyūga smiled back at Shikamaru, "That's the one. That is the smile that's meant only for me and no one else."

Shikamaru cheeks burned a little hotter from his blush and his smile widened a little more. Neji laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the Nara's cheek. They missed Ino gesturing frantically to one side for Sakura to give her the large, clunky camera. The moment it was in her hands she started snapping pictures. They did, however, notice the flash of light and they both looked at her. She gave them a smile and a thumbs up. Neji laughed in amusement and shook his head at her antics, "Ignore her. If Ino wants to take pictures nothing is really going to stop her. Besides, I'm certain those pictures will turn out nicely."

"Easy for you to say," Shikamaru grumbled but Neji could tell the Nara's heart wasn't in it. Shikamaru heaved a soft and content sigh and pressed himself closer, burying his face in Neji's neck. He could hear the camera going off again. "She's gone snap happy with that thing."

"Perhaps, but it means we will have better pictures than the ones that were taken earlier. I appreciate her efforts.

"Yeah, I know." Shikamaru tightened his hold around Neji's shoulders. "Earlier was absolute crap. I'd have been happier if our wedding reception hadn't been made internationally public."

"You are an important person now."

Shikamaru lifted his head and wrinkled his nose, "I was fine just being important to the people who matter most. Like you."

Neji smiled at those words and pressed his forehead to Shikamaru's again and whispered, "I love you, Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru's eyes softened to a dark amber color and brightened. He smiled softly, "I love you too."

Neji ducked his head and kissed Shikamaru gently and chastely for several long minutes. He felt the Nara completely relax against him. Shikamaru brought his hands up to tangle his fingers in Neji's hair. Shikamaru's lips parted as he sighed into the kiss and Neji took the chance to deepen the kiss briefly. He felt, more than heard, the soft, content hum the Nara made in response to the light caress of his tongue against Shikamaru's. Finally, Neji broke the kiss and lifted his head.

"I think we've been here long enough. Don't you? Oji-sama booked us a nice hotel room here. We could take a long, hot bath before we head to bed," Neji said softly to Shikamaru.

"Mm. That sounds good," Shikamaru whispered back, his eyes warming with something more than the affection normally found there.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I had to do quite a bit of research so that I could rework a traditional Shinto wedding to make it work for our favorite men. It's not perfect but you have to remember that they live in a world that's pretty different from ours, so yeah.

I got the majority of my info from here: www. Tsurugaoka-hachimangu . Jp / shinto _is / shinto _ wedding . html Just take out the spaces

Anyway, I hope this meets the expectations of all my readers. Enjoy!


	23. A Shoulder to Lean On

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Print #23: A funeral

* * *

Neji was normally not someone who liked being around a lot of people, unless absolutely necessary. However, today he made an exception. The Fourth Great Shinobi war had taken many allies and comrades - amongst them Nara Shikaku. While most would not consider Neji as someone closely affected by the man's death, it was actually the complete opposite.

The reason for this was Nara Shikaku's son, Shikamaru, with whom Neji was close friends with. They had gotten to know one another better after the Sasuke Retrival Mission had put all of the retrival team except for Shikamaru in the hospital. Their friendship had not had the easiest of starts but it had managed to survive and, months later, thrive. After Yoshino and Shikaku learned about their growing friendship they made sure that Neji knew that he was always welcome in their home. This was something Neji had sorely needed in his youth, as his home life was still harsh because of the Hyūga elders.

Yoshino was more than happy to have the polite young man in her home and turned into quite the mother hen around him. Shikaku and Shikamaru were mostly just glad that she turned most of her attention to Neji during his visits. Shikaku often took the time to explain anything Neji didn't understand or to talk to or listen to the _Hyūga_ teen as needed. Neji had still been a young teen back then, after all, and while things had become better with his uncle he was unable to speak as candidly with him as he was with Shikaku. The Nara Clan Head and his wife had, essentially, become Neji's unofficially adopted parents.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was Neji's best friend. Shikamaru did not judge or label nor did he expect anything from Neji. Shikamaru was generally laid back and had never lied to him(except for once before Neji considered him friend and even then it had been a complete accident that the Hyūga had over reacted to). And while the young Nara was exceptionally lazy he also had a good work ethic, often stating, " _If I get it done right the first time around then I won't have to redo everything from the beginning."_

It was because of this close relationship with the Naras that he was here today, at Nara Shikaku's funeral. Neji stood with Ino and Choji as close friends of the family as Shikamaru supported his sobbing mother, standing dry eyed and blank faced as he tried to stay strong for the grieving widow as her husband was laid to rest. Neji was certain that Shikamaru had yet to cry for his fallen father. This was not unusual for the younger man, as he'd been the same way after Asuma had died. Shikamaru would probably not allow himself to grieve until his mother was settled and he was finally by himself. To bad for the Nara that Neji had no intention of leaving him alone with Kami-sama only knew how many bottles of sake.

* * *

When all was said and done, Shikamaru was relieved to have been able to get away from the crowd of sincere(and not so sincere) well wishers. He vaguely recalled leading his mother on the journey home. Just as vaguely, he remembered getting her up stairs and settled down for the evening. She was in no condition to be doing much else but resting right now. That was why he became startled half way down the stairs as the sound and smell of someone quietly preparing something in the kitchen reached him. He frowned and extended his senses before sighing to himself and walking down the rest of the stairs, "Neji, what are you doing here?"

Neji turned, "I thought I would stay for a while and keep you company. I also thought it would be cruel to leave you alone, as I was when my father died," he said. "I would not wish such a thing on even my worst enemy."

Shikamaru winced, "I'm not exactly good company right now."

"I didn't expect you to be good company," Neji stated firmly. "I expected my grieving friend, whom has a tendency to hide what he's feeling." He eyed Shikamaru for a long moment before saying, "You're my best friend Shikamaru. Quite frankly, sometimes it feels as if you are my only friend, even though I know that you are not the only person who cares about me. So don't think I'll leave you alone in this."

Shikamaru smiled a small, sad, crooked smile. "Thanks," he murmured while holding up a hand to stop Neji's protest. "I know it doesn't need to be said, but thanks."

Neji watched him for a long, quiet moment before sighing, "Well someone has to keep you from giving yourself alcohol poisoning. Sit down and eat."

Shikamaru barked a bitter laugh, "I appreciate the sentiment but there's not much of a point. Kaa-san is pretty much down for the count. She needs me to be strong for her right now. Getting a little drunk, sure. Putting myself in the hospital? It just isn't an option, not now, not ever. And just so you know, I don't think I could handle anything heavy on my stomach right now."

"I know. It's just some miso soup and a little leftover rice," Neji said softly. "Do you think you can handle that much?"

"Maybe..."

"All you can do is try, Shikamaru."

"Yeah... I know."

* * *

Later that night, Neji sat quietly beside his mildly inebriated friend. The Nara sat in front of the koi pond holding a 3/4 empty bottle of sake while staring blankly at the water. The normally lazy male had been busy for days, arranging everything from the funeral to the reading of his father's last will and testament, and it showed. His complexion, normally an olive tan, was washed out from exhaustion and grief, and dark circles stood out, a bruised black, under his eyes. His usually sharp mind was now dulled as the alcohol and sleep deprivation drove him closer to what he'd been trying to avoid. The Nara closed his eyes and a tight shuddered racked his lean body as he tried to hold back the pain and grief, tried to hold himself together.

Neji noticed immediately. "It's okay, Shikamaru," he said quietly. "You don't need to be strong right now. I'm the only one here. Let it go. I've got you, just let it go." He placed an arm around the Nara's shoulders, drawing him close so that the Nara could lean on him as minute shudders became full blown shakes, as silent tears turned into quiet sobs and Shikamaru buried his face in the Hyūga's shoulder, "I'm here, Shikamaru, I'm here."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Believe it or not, this was the first story I wrote. Some might think that it's morbid but it's actually because I can relate to this story more than some of the others. I started the series partially because I was inspired by AwayLaughing, but mostly because I lost someone very dear to me three days after my 26th birthday in what will be a year ago this January 29th of 2016. I started this series in April of last year to try and pull my self out of my depression and thankfully I've managed to recover for the most part. I'll never really be the same but at least it's not the all encompassing pain it was before. You can find out more about that if you want on the 23rd installment of From Then to Now(as well as the updates in the later installments) on Archive of Our Own under my Pen-name SilverFox89.


	24. A Dear Friend

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #24: An old flame

* * *

Neji had just finished turning in his report and was preparing to go find his husband when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see a young woman with short light brown curly hair that barely brushed her shoulders and lightly tanned skin waving as she approached him. She was wearing a Chūnin vest over what appeared to be a light tan short sleeve shirt and had on a pair of black tights that went to just below her knees. She wore black, finger less gloves with metal knuckles and guards across the back of her hands. She looked to be about 5'1"(quite short compared to his own 6 feet) and had dark gray eyes that were lit up with obvious happiness. A smile was stretched across her face and crinkling the outer corners of her gray eyes and suddenly Neji realized that he knew this person, very well in fact.

"Haruka! I did not know you were back in Konoha," Neji exclaimed in surprise. "When did you get back?"

"I just got back today. Just finished debriefing with Hokage-sama," Haruka said with a laugh. "And, man, is it good to be back! I've missed being home so much. I see you're as busy as ever."

"I imagine it would be nice being home after so many years away," Neji replied. "And not as much as I used to be. Though that may be because of the twins."

"Twins?" Haruka tilted her head to one side curiously. "Just what have you been up to since I've been gone?"

"Ah. That's right. I'm sorry, Haruka. I had forgotten that people would not be able to get very much personal information out to where you were posted," Neji said with an apologetic smile. "I'm married now. With a set of twins on the way, no less. They are due in early February but Haruno Sakura says that when it comes to multiples they could come at any point in time between now and the actual due date."

"Wow! Congratulations!" Haruka exclaimed excitedly. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"Man, actually. I'm married to the Nara Clan Head, Nara Shikamaru, though we decided to keep our own surnames. We chose to have a surrogate carry the children," Neji said, smiling softly.

"Wow… I didn't see this coming. I'm definitely surprised. But then again maybe I shouldn't be. I mean, you two seemed to be pretty close when we were younger," Haruka said, her gray eyes wide. Then she smiled at Neji, "I'm so glad you're happy, though. That's what's really important. You were always so serious and stoic as a kid. You've changed a lot since then. You're eyes are much softer now."

Neji blinked, "My eyes?"

"Uh-huh! You're eyes use to be so hard and cold. They're not like that anymore. They're warm," Haruka's smile softened. She said, "married life really suits you, Neji."

"Thank you, Haruka. That means quite a lot coming from you since I know you have never spoken falsely to the people you consider important to you," Neji said.

Haruka grinned, "So! When are you going to properly introduce me to your husband? I do need to tell him what will happen to him if he ever breaks your heart. After all, that's my prerogative as your first ever friend, you know!"

Neji laughed, his eyes closing as he shook his head in amusement. "I don't think you have to worry about that happening. Shikamaru is a very sweet person once you get past all his defenses. He is also very protective of the people he cares about. Though it does take him a while to warm up to people he doesn't know. And it's rare that he'll show affection to his friends and family in front of people he's only just starting to get to know."

"Oooh! He's shy, huh?" Haruka with a knowing look.

"Mm, very much so. Not that I mind, though. I find it endearing."

"I still want to meet him. You never introduced us before we became full fledged adults," Haruka said, her hands on her hips and eyes playfully stern.

"My apologies, Haruka. Back then things were very hectic."

"Oh, I know. No need to tell me twice. I mean, with the Chūnin Exams, the Invasion, the Sandaime passing away, my training to go to the Exams held six months later, your own training to reach the rank of Jōnin, and everything else that came afterwards. Hectic doesn't really cover it, does it? The War certainly didn't help with anything," Haruka shook her head with a sadder smile, her short, curly hair bouncing with the movement. She wrinkled her nose, "and then I got posted in the island nations to help keep the peace. So it's really just been one thing after another."

"That reminds me. How did your assignment there go?" Neji asked.

"Better than I thought it would. I kept getting reassigned to the islands by the higher ups because of my personality. Apparently I have a calming effect on people. Weird, huh?" Haruka said with confused look.

"Calming isn't what I'd call your personality," Neji said with a smirk. "I remember a time when your personality pissed me the hell off back during our Academy years. Not to mention the fact that you followed me everywhere except to the Hyūga Clan grounds."

"Yeah!" Haruka laughed, her smile widening mischievously. "I stuck to you like a really stubborn burr back then. You eventually just gave up trying to get rid of me. I still consider that as my greatest triumph!"

Neji shook his head in amusement. "You would. You've always taken such joy from such simple things. I can understand why now, though."

"Ah! There you go again!" Haruka stated. Seeing Neji's confused look she said, "You're eyes went all soft again. Your husband must be a very special person if he can make you look like that just by talking about him."

"He is, more than words can express," Neji's said as his smile softened. His eyes warmed even more as his eyes flicked up slightly as if to look at something behind her, and he said softly, "I am very lucky to have him in my life. To be honest, it's hard to remember what my life was like before I realized how important he was to me."

Haruka's smile could have lit up a room when she heard that. "Now I REALLY need to meet him!"

"Meet who?" A male voice rasped from further behind Haruka.

The woman turned swiftly to look at who was approaching her and her friend. She came face to chest with a man who seemed to be nearly as tall as Neji. He was wearing a Jōnin flak vest and the black version of the usual Konoha shinobi uniform with green lined mesh armor under it - if the mesh on his arms was anything to go by. The man was carrying a clipboard in one hand and holding a small stack of papers close to his chest with the other. She looked up and guessed him to be about 5'9", give or take a few millimeters. The man had inky black hair tied back in spiky ponytail - the usual style of the Nara Clan - dark brown eyes framed by silver rimmed glasses and tanned skin that signified plenty of time spent out in the sunlight. All in all, he was a very handsome man. "Woah… Is this him, Neji? Nara Shikamaru?"

The man's brown eyes narrowed on her and Haruka could see the keen, razor sharp intelligence lurking in them that the glasses couldn't hide. "I could answer that question just as easily as Neji could, considering that, yes, I am Nara Shikamaru."

The Nara's eyes flicked up to Neji. "Should I be concerned that a strange woman I've never met knows my name?"

Haruka covered her mouth to stifle her laughter at the suspicious question he'd aimed at Neji, the corners of her eyes creasing in her amusement. The Nara gave her a look that was clearly asking as to whether or not she was an alien or some other strange, unidentifiable creature.

Neji was quick to introduce them, "Shikamaru, this is Haruka. Haruka, this is my husband, Shikamaru. Haruka is the old friend I told you a little about when we were younger but I never got the chance to introduce the two of you. Our severely conflicting schedules made it impossible to do so at the time."

"Oh," Haruka watched the Nara blink. "That Haruka, huh? Nice to meet you, Haruka-san."

Haruka smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you too! Neji has had nothing but nice things to say about you!"

Haruka watched his cheeks redden in a slight blush as he blinked in surprise before looking away. "Ah… I see…"

Haruka started to laugh delightedly, her eyes kind and gentle as she looked up at the Nara, "I can see why Neji is so smitten with you! You're adorable, Nara-san!"

"O-OI!" Shikamaru's cheeks flushed bright red at Haruka's compliment.

Neji chuckled, "It's still a work in progress to get him to except honest compliments."

"I'm a guy," Shikamaru growled. "Guys are not adorable. Kids and small animals, yes. Men, no."

Haruka clapped her hands together, " And I beg to differ. But that aside, how about I treat the two of you to meal some day soon? The two of you can tell me all about how you got together and catch me up on everything I've missed."

Shikamaru canted his head to one side, clearly started by the abrupt change in topic. Neji just chuckled again. "That sounds good, Haruka. You can send a letter to the Nara Clan courier with my name on it stating the date and time."

"Great! Anyway, I gotta go now. Kaa-san doesn't know I'm back yet and I want to surprise her. Bye!" Haruka turned and took off down the hall. "Home here I come!"

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"The hell just happened? I feel like I just met the female version of Naruto."

"At first glance maybe, but Haruka is very different from Naruto. As I once told you she is a very old friend of mine. Believe it or not, we even dated for a short time."

"You're joking," Shikamaru gave Neji a shocked look.

"I'm not. Haruka was my first friend ever. Even if I was very reluctant to have one. She isn't the kind of person who will ever give up, however, much like Naruto. But she doesn't trust as easily as Naruto. She's very selective of the people she'll even consider to be potentially friends with. Once she makes up her mind, however, and decides to make friends with someone, that's it, you'll never get rid of her. That is what happened to me.

"After I got some sense knocked into me by Naruto, I found myself appreciative of how long and stubbornly Haruka had stuck by me as a friend. Even if it was in secret. My Clan would have never approved of her, after all. And no matter how much she annoyed me at times I could have never let the Clan Elders lay hands on her or hurt her. No one who lives within Konoha has ever truly deserved their ire, after all."

Shikamaru nodded understandingly. "I can get that. So how did the whole dating thing start?"

"We both appreciated each others' looks - Haruka is, as you saw, clearly a beautiful woman - and with my change in attitude I saw her as someone that I might actually have a future with someday. In the end - though we did our best to make it work - our schedules simply conflicted too much and ultimately we decided to separate. We agreed to try again once we were older and had more time to devote to one another, but only if neither of us had found someone else whom we had fallen in love with by that time. Then, right after the War, she was stationed in the islands to help keep the peace there, you and I grew closer together - far closer than I had realized at first - and later on Naruto won that bet. You know the rest."

"Huh… I guess I can see the appeal…if I tilt my head and squint."

Neji laughed, his smile widening at Shikamaru's flat look. "She takes some getting use to."

"No kidding."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

While Haruka may seem a bit like Naruto she's got her differences. Haruka's father, a former Jōnin of Konoha, died just a couple years before she joined the Academy. Her mother is a civilian that knew that trying to hold Haruka back would only hurt both of them. Haruka is a kind and caring person, but also very wary of being hurt. Once she's someones friend, however, she'll do whatever is necessary to protect them, even kill. She won't try to talk someone out of doing something bad like Naruto does, though. If you hurt the people she cares about you had better run. She's got a mean punch and an even meaner kick and isn't afraid to make an example out of someone stupid enough to attack her or her teammates.


	25. First Spoken

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #25: Brutal honesty

By the way people, Neji had a lot to say.

* * *

When Neji first came home he was in one of the best of moods he had ever had. He had some very important and good news to tell Shikamaru. That good mood did not last very long after the first greeting and simple compliment left his lips. While he had known Shikamaru to be shy and unused to compliments the fact that he constantly brushed them off was not something Neji took well. It quickly turned into the kind of fight the two men would cringe in shame over later. Though when one considered the fact that they had been in a relationship for two years without a serious fight, it probably should have been expected to happen one way or another. The worst part to Neji was Shikamaru's refusal to believe him when he complimented him on anything but his intelligence. After all this time the Nara had to know that Neji would never be anything but honest with him. This time, when Shikamaru dismissed his compliment yet again, Neji had finally had enough and he snapped.

"You are worth far more than you seem to think you are," the Hyūga snarled. "Your mind is only a small fraction of the whole that makes you, YOU! And I am tired of you ignoring everything else!"

Shikamaru reeled back as if stuck and his eyes narrowed, a mean glint starting to flicker in the dark depths.

"You think I don't know my own shortcomings?" The Nara's voice had gone dangerously soft. "You think I ignore these things?"

"I don't know how else to think when you refuse to acknowledge any sort of compliment I give you that doesn't involve your intelligence! You purposely brush them off as if they mean nothing, as if anything I have to say is false!" Neji exclaimed, his eyes flashing with white fire.

"Oh, so this is all about you, is it?" Shikamaru snapped.

"Well it certainly can't be about you since you never allow anything to be solely about you! What are you so afraid of?! Well?! What is it that has you running scared from me?!"

Shikamaru laughed, a dark, bitter sound. "You think I'm scared? Of you? Please. Get over yourself, Hyūga."

"If anyone needs to get over himself it's you, Nara. I'm sick and fucking tired of placing so much effort into someone who will never believe anything I say!" In his anger Neji missed the stricken look that flitted briefly over the Nara's face before it turned hard and cold.

"Is that so? Well, if I'm so much effort then why are you still here? Hm? If I'm so much effort then why don't you just leave? After all, you have so many better suited potential prospects than someone like me. It's not like you need me."

"Better suited prospects?! Do you really think of me as being so petty as to chase someone else when I chose to be with you?!" Neji's eyes flashed with suppressed violence. "I chose you, Nara! Out of all the people I could have chosen to build a life with, it was you I chose! Why would you even think that anyone else could come close?!"

"Easy! I'm a plain, low bred mongrel with absolutely nothing of any worth to offer you. Oh, and I'm too much effort according to you," Shikamaru said as if it didn't even bother him to say these things. His eyes, though, were still narrowed angrily.

"Who the hell said that too you?!" Neji roared suddenly and Shikamaru jumped, startled by the sudden escalation in volume of the Hyūga's voice. "Well?! Who dared to say such a horrible thing to you?!"

"Doesn't really matter now, does it?! or have you conveniently forgotten that I'm too much effort to -"

Neji, to angry and tired to listen anymore, lunged forward and snagged the Nara's shirt with both hands and yanked him hard against his chest. He heard the younger male grunt as his breath left him and never even gave the Nara time to snatch his breath back before he was slanting his mouth over Shikamaru's demandingly. The kiss was hard and angry. Neji nipped the Nara's bottom lip harder than he'd ever dared to before, drawing a small amount of blood as he demanded entrance, and Shikamaru gasped. That was all the opening Neji needed.

He thrust his tongue into his lover's mouth to lay claim to the moist cavern and he felt Shikamaru's knees weaken even as the Nara struggled in vain to pull away. Neji released one hand from the Nara's shirt quickly and wrapped that arm around Shikamaru's waist to pull him as close as humanly possible while still kissing the younger man fiercely. He heard and felt the guttural groan the Nara made low in his throat as he twined his tongue around Shikamaru's. Neji finally felt the Nara's hands fist in his hair as Shikamaru pressed his chest against his. The Hyūga tore his mouth away from the Nara's with a growl to nip and mark Shikamaru's jaw line and throat where everyone would be able to see his possessive marks.

"You're mine, Nara Shikamaru," Neji growled against the Nara's neck. He bit down, applying suction to make a large, dark hickey that no one would be able to miss even at first glance, and Shikamaru moaned low in his throat while his head tilted back instinctively. "From the moment I first kissed you with the intention to start a relationship with you, you were mine, Shikamaru! Do you honestly think I could let you go now? That I could even think about being with anyone else? That I could feel anything for another person the way I feel for you? You listen to me, Nara Shikamaru, and listen well. No one can or will ever compare to you. No one even comes close to comparing to you."

Neji slanted his mouth over the stunned Nara's again, softer this time. He coaxed the Nara into returning this kiss, instead of demanding his response, and slid the hand still tangled in Shikamaru's shirt up over his shoulder and wrapped it around the nape of the Nara's neck. Neji dug his fingers carefully into the tense muscles he found there and heard Shikamaru sigh softly into the kiss as the Nara slowly relaxed against him. The Hyūga pulled away and Shikamaru tried to follow him. His eyes fluttered open when all Neji did was press their foreheads together. Neji could see the questions the Nara wanted to ask gathering there but he could also see the pain and insecurity his lover was trying to hide. "Don't. Don't hide from me like that. Gods, I hate it when you hide what you're feeling from me."

Neji could feel a knot forming in his throat and his eyes burned. "You were never and will never be too much effort. Gods, I regret saying that in ways you will never know. If I could take back those horrible words I would, in a heartbeat. Shikamaru, you have no idea just how deep my feeling for you are. Though I suppose that's my fault for never saying anything once I realized exactly what it was that I felt for you."

"Neji, what -"

The Hyūga kissed Shikamaru again to silence him. This kiss was even slower and gentler than the second and Shikamaru leaned into Neji without hesitation. Neji broke the kiss with a shaky breath and tilted his head down and to the side to press a kiss to the Nara's throat, right over the pulse point.

Shikamaru tightened to grip of his fingers in Neji's hair, swallowing when he felt the tremble of the Hyūga's lips against his skin. The Nara felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he tilted his head back to allow Neji to linger there comfortably. Thickly he croaked, "We're idiots, the both of us."

He heard Neji's watery laugh, felt it vibrate along the skin of his throat. "True. I'm so sorry, baby. Gods know I never meant to be so cruel to you. I could never purposely do such a thing to you. Not when I…"

"When what, Neji?" Shikamaru asked softly of the man who's face was still hidden from him.

"Not when I love you so much that it feels as if I could never be whole without you here in my life. You're my everything, Shikamaru, and the thought of loosing you because of this… Gods… That thought cuts deeper than anything else ever could," Neji said, his voice shaky.

Shikamaru stood frozen in shock, not even breathing. Finally, "You…love me?"

The question was so stunned and plaintive that it made Neji clamp his eyes tightly shut to keep himself from outright crying. He pressed his eyes against Shikamaru's shoulder, a small wet spot forming there from the tears he stubbornly held back, and let out a shuddering breath as he dropped his hand away from the nape of the Nara's neck to band his arm as tightly around Shikamaru's shoulders as the one around was around the shadow-nin's waist was banded. "More than anything. If it ever came down to a choice between my family or you, my life or yours, my happiness or yours. Shikamaru, my choice would always be you, your life, your happiness. Always. I could never choose anything else. That's how much you mean to me."

Neji tightened his grip, hugging Shikamaru to him with a desperation born from the thought of almost having lost the best thing he'd ever had in his life. "I fell in love with you despite knowing that this could end badly. I didn't fall in love with you just because of your mind alone. I fell in love with YOU and everything that makes you who you are, both the good and the bad. To me, Shikamaru, you are more beautiful than anyone else that my Clan has ever tried to set me up with Even if you don't believe that you will ever be anything more than average you will never be average to me, not in any way.

"You're smart, funny, and utterly adorable at times. You make me smile even when all I want to do is scream, cry, or rage at the unfairness of this world. You make me laugh even when I've found nothing to find joy in. You calm me when my anger gets the better of me. You smile and suddenly everything is okay, no matter how bad things really are. How could I ever choose someone else when the person I've always _needed_ is you? Even when I was too blind to see what was _always right there in front of me the entire time_ while I searched for that elusive something that would make me feel whole, even when I didn't know I needed you it was still _always you._ It has _always_ been _you_ , Shikamaru. I may not have know it then, but I was _yours_ , Shikamaru, from the very first letter you wrote me."

Shikamaru sucked in a sharp breath to try and stem the flood of tears the Hyūga's words brought to his eyes, only to fail as they began to fall one after the other. He dropped his hands away from Neji's hair and hugged the older man just as tightly as Neji was holding him. "I -"

"You don't have to say anything you're not ready to say, Shika-"

"Shut up, you i-idiot. Y-you d-damn i-idiot," the Nara turned his head to press his lips to Neji's cheek as best he could despite the angle and the tears running down his cheeks. He managed to steady his voice briefly, "I love you too. S-so p-please d-don't…"

Neji lifted his head to look Shikamaru in the eyes. He gently cupped the Nara's face with both hands. "What, Shikamaru? Don't what?"

Shikamaru's dark, wet eyes searched the Hyūga's for a long moment. Finally he breathed out, "Don't let them take you from me."

"Them?" Neji froze and anger began to burn anew in his eyes. "The Clan Elders. Did they say those horrible things to you? Have they threatened you?"

"They did say those things," Shikamaru admitted, his voice a mere whisper. "But I wasn't the one they threatened. Because I'm the Nara Clan Head the Hyūga Clan can't touch me unless they want to risk a blood feud with the Nara Clan, which would mean that my Clan could deny them life saving medicines should they so choose."

"Then who?"

"You. The Elders have threatened to activate your Caged Bird seal to force you to comply with their whims. If they found out I said anything to you about -"

"Don't worry, Shikamaru. Ah, no. I mean it. There's nothing to worry about. Not any more at least. My seal cannot be activated by the Main House anymore. I had planned to tell you right before that fight started but…"

"What?" Shikamaru's eyes were wide and his voice not even a whisper. Neji only heard it because they were so close together.

"It looks similar enough that no one can tell the difference unless they are a fuinjutsu master and it works the same as before save for one important difference - it cannot cause pain or death because of a few hand signs. Naruto changed it on the mission I just came back from. With Hiashi-oji-sama's permission, of course," Neji explained softly.

"You mean Naruto's finally done it? He finally cracked the seal?!"

"Yes. The Elders tried to consolidate their power after the war but oji-sama was quick to place himself as the ultimate power, as he should have been in the first place as the Clan Head. The Elders thought to try to continue controlling him through me but as a Jōnin I'm almost entirely protected by the Hokage. Especially since there are so few Hyūga Jōnin and even less running missions as often as I do." Neji said. He continued, his voice taking on a more excited tone, "the only way they could have gone after me was if I wasn't doing my 'duty' to the Clan. Now, however, they have no control at all. Soon oji-sama, Hinata-sama, and Hanabi-sama will make their move to break the backbone of the corrupt Elders' influence. Do you know what this means?"

"You're free," Shikamaru breathed out.

"Yes. But more importantly, I will never be taken from you. I already told you, Shikamaru, you're my everything. Oji-sama asked me months ago, if it came down to a choice between my family or you what would I choose? That's when I knew," Neji said softly. "If I had only been brave enough to tell you all of this sooner then this fight might have never happened."

"I don't care about the fight anymore," Shikamaru rasped with a shake of his head. The Nara buried his face in Neji's shoulder and sighed shakily, "I'm just really tired now, Neji. Can we go lie down? I just… I just want to sleep beside you."

Neji smiled a little sadly and Nuzzled Shikamaru's hair with his cheek. Then, he stooped a little and hooked an arm behind the Nara's knees. In a fluid motion he hauled Shikamaru up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. "Of course."

While the Nara normally would have been tense and complaining about being treated like a woman now he was limp in Neji's arms, his head resting on the Hyūga's shoulder without protest, and utterly silent. He carefully deposited Shikamaru on to the bed before crawling on it as well and spooned the Nara. He wrapped his arm around Shikamaru's waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Sleep. We'll talk more after we get up."

Shikamaru could only nod and twined his fingers with Neji's to keep him close.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So here's the next installment. Hope you enjoyed the story!


	26. Desperate Longing

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #26: I need you.

Anyway, this story is a tear jerker. For added effect you should probably find and listen to Trisha Yearwood's 'How Do I Live'.

* * *

Shikamaru could have sworn that his whole world shattered into a million pieces when he found Neji collapsed, face down, on the kitchen floor. He bolted to the Hyūga's side and pressed shaky fingers to the older man's throat to find his pulse and Shikamaru nearly blacked out from the strength of his relief when he felt it, weak and thready but there. The Nara turned his lover over carefully and checked his breathing. It was weak and Neji would occasionally let out a rasping gasp, as if he were struggling for air. A quick search for injuries turned up a bandaged section of Neji's shoulder. Shikamaru cut away the bandage and the stitched wound he found there was already an angry red - an indication of an infection having set in. Shikamaru hissed a breath out in rage as a thought occurred to his. The medic that treated Neji's shoulder had not done the job right.

The younger shinobi was quick to haul the slightly larger and heavier male into his arms. He steadied himself and then Shunshined to the hospital as fast as he could. When he entered the emergency room lobby he saw Sakura - who had just clocked in - and called out to her even as he sank to his knees to check on his lover. "Sakura! I need your help! Something is wrong with Neji!"

The young medic rushed over to his side. "What are his symptoms?"

"I found him already collapsed in the kitchen. His pulse is weak and thready. He's having trouble breathing. I found a stitched wound on his shoulder that I think an infection has set in to," Shikamaru replied.

The woman checked the Hyūga's pulse and breathing with deft hands even as Shikamaru spoke and her hands glowed with healing chakra. Her eyes grew even more concerned as she ran her hands over Neji's shoulder and chest. Sakura started to yell instructions over her shoulder. "Get a gurney out here, stat! I need someone to find Tsunade-shishou and tell her that she's needed in surgery room 3! I need Yamanaka Ino found and informed that I suspect poison may be a factor in the collapse of a patient! I want the teammates of Hyūga Neji found and brought in as soon as possible to be examined for traces of poison as well. And someone get me the name of the idiot that treated them. I'm going to kill that person myself later!"

Sakura turned her head to look at Shikamaru. Her eyes were sympathetic but unyielding and he knew what she was going to say before she said it. "You need to stay here, Shikamaru. I hate to say this, but you'll only be in our way if you came with him."

Shikamaru grimaced but nodded and released Neji as a gurney was rolled up beside the trio on the floor. The medics quickly transferred Neji from his lap to the gurney and wheeled the Hyūga out of the lobby. Shikamaru and Sakura stood and the woman eyed the Nara seriously as she said, "Tsunade-shishou, Ino and I will do everything we can for him."

"I know all of you will," Shikamaru rasped. "You had better get going. They're going to be waiting on you to get in there to help treat him."

Sakura nodded once before she turned and disappeared behind the double doors. Shikamaru slowly walked over to the padded benches and sank down on to one. Poisons, he knew, could be tricky to not only counter but completely cure as well. He knocked his head back against the wall as he tightly closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Crying would not do him or Neji any good right now.

Ino burst into the lobby of the emergency room five minutes later. Her eyes widened when she saw the Nara sitting in the waiting room and she crossed the room to stand in front of him worriedly. "Shikamaru?! What are - Oh, oh no. It's Neji isn't it?"

Shikamaru nodded, unable to make his voice work at first. Finally he croaked out, "Sakura has him in surgery 3."

Ino bent down and pressed a kiss to the Nara's brow. "I'll do whatever it takes to save him. I promise, Shikamaru. Poison expert, remember?"

Shikamaru smiled tightly. "I remember. Get going. Sakura and Tsunade need your help."

"Okay. If you need anything just get a hold of Kiba. He'll be more than willing to help you."

"I will."

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly as ten minutes became thirty, as thirty minutes turned into an hour. Shikamaru had started to pace by the time two hours had passed. He barely noticed when Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi joined him in the waiting room.

Hinata rushed over to him with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "We only just got the news that Neji was hospitalized! Oh, Shikamaru, I'm so sorry we weren't here sooner! We would have never left you here on your own for so long if we had known!"

"Not your fault," Shikamaru rasped as he hugged her back.

Hanabi was quick to attach herself to the Nara after Hinata let him go. "Do you know how he is?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I haven't seen anyone since his teammates were rushed in. They didn't look as bad as Neji did when I found him but they didn't look good either."

"Do they suspect poison? That's the only reason I can think of that would have a whole team re-hospitalized," Hiashi said.

Shikamaru nodded as his mother came in with Shino right behind her. She put both hands on her son's shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Shikamaru. Neji's strong. He'll pull through."

Shino spoke up before Shikamaru could reply, "I went looking for your mother when Hinata and I got the news. I thought you would need her here during this trying time. I passed the news to Kiba as well. He said he would inform the rest of our friends. They will get here when they can I would imagine."

Shikamaru nodded tightly in thanks. He pulled away from the group that had formed and started pacing again.

Hiashi took over and told them what little news Shikamaru had been able to give him. He did this a couple more times as the others appeared over the course of the next two hours since Shikamaru had taken to ignoring them and watching the emergency room double doors after Lee and TenTen had come. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were the last to arrive, each holding bags with takeout from Ichiraku's. Naruto set the bags he held in his hands down on a bench and hugged Shikamaru tightly. He gently guided the Nara back to the benches and made him sit down.

"I know you're worried, Shikamaru, but staring at the doors won't make the time pass any quicker," the Hokage candidate said softly. "Anyway, I brought food for everyone. Sasuke and I had just sat down at Ichiraku Ramen when Kiba appeared and told us. When Tuechi-jiji heard what happened he made a bowl of ramen for each of us - on the house. He wanted me to tell you and Neji's family that he and Ayame are praying for Neji's recovery."

"We are grateful for Ichiraku-san's kindness and generosity," Hiashi said. "We will shall return the favor one day."

"He'd be happy if you guys just came to sit down for a meal and talked with him," Sasuke said, shrugging.

"He made the of ramen bowls small since he didn't think anyone would be very hungry because of how worried everyone would be right now. Eat, Shikamaru. Knowing you, you probably haven't had anything since breakfast. And don't tell me you're not hungry. You need to keep your strength up until Neji's better or he'll kill all of us for not making sure that you were taken care of. Your fiancé is seriously mental when it comes to your health and I have absolutely no intentions to face a severely pissed off Hyūga Neji. His Jūken strikes are no joke," the Uzumaki said as he pressed a bowl into Shikamaru's hands with a shudder.

Shikamaru chuckled weakly. "He can be pretty scary when he wants to be."

"No kidding. Now eat or Ino will have a conniption fit long before Neji wakes up. Her yelling is seriously murder on people's ear drums," Naruto demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. Not even Hokage yet and you're already bossing me around."

* * *

Another two hours passed and a good portion of the people in the waiting room jerked out of light doses when the sound of one of the doors opening reached them. Ino came out and closed the door with a tired smile. "Neji and the rest of his team have all pulled through."

There were sighs of relief from everyone and Hiashi stood. "Is he allowed visitors?"

"Only one for the foreseeable future," she said with a shake of her head. "Neji's case was touch-and-go for a while and his immune system took a bad hit because of the poison. We don't want a lot of people going in and out of his room until he wakes up. Hiashi-sama, you, your family and Shikamaru will need to discuss who will be Neji's permanent visitor. There are going to be a lot of protocols to follow each and every time that person goes to see Neji."

The Hyūga family members exchanged looks before nodding in silent agreement. Hinata chose to speak for them. "We think Shikamaru should be the one who goes to see Neji. They are fiancés after all."

Shikamaru gave her a small but grateful smile and Ino nodded. "All right. I'll tell the staff to release his medical records to Hiashi-sama so you can get a better idea of what his condition is like and how he's doing as time goes by."

Hiashi bowed his head in thanks.

Ino looked over at Shikamaru as she opened the emergency room door for him. "Let's go, Shikamaru. I need to go over all of the rules and protocols you'll need to follow while you're in here."

The Nara followed the blond medic to a set of padded benches and Ino gestured for him to take a seat, her face blank as she pulled up a chair in front of him and sat down across from him.

Shikamaru rasped quietly, "Ino, what didn't you tell us?"

Ino sighed softly. "Neji is in a coma, Shikamaru."

The Nara's face went abruptly sheet-white. "What?"

Ino took a deep breath. "The type of poison that was used on Neji is a slow acting poison that attacks the red blood cells and prevents them from absorbing oxygen. Once it got into his blood stream the poison began to spread a little more rapidly as it got distributed by his heart and began to affect his lungs. Normally these types of poisons are gaseous and while they aren't exactly fast acting, they are not this slow either. But evidently someone has been playing with this particular poison for a while since it was introduced through his wound. Sakura and Tsunade-sensei are already working on the releasing a report and the necessary items needed to make the antidote should anyone else come up against this poison."

"What does this mean for Neji and the team he lead, though?" Shikamaru asked hoarsely.

"Neji's team is going to be okay. They got off mildly with only scratches really, which means they did not have nearly as much of the poison in their systems. Enough to make them ill though. Neji, on the other hand, had a much deeper wound for the poison to get into and he was already cyanotic by the time I got here. We were forced to pump him full of antidotes that would affect the poison and slow it down even if it was only just a little bit. We put him on pure oxygen while Tsunade-sensei and Sakura worked on removing the poison from his body. Not a pleasant experience, I can tell you. It was touch-and-go for a while, like I said before. A few times I honestly thought we would loose him but he managed to pull through somehow. However, Neji's body is very weak right now, Shikamaru. And while I want to tell you that he'll wake up soon that would be a lie. Comas are tricky to try to predict. He might wake up tomorrow or he might not wake up for weeks, months even."

"I've heard that comas can last for years," Shikamaru said.

"That's true, but it also depends on how much damage there may have been done to his brain by a lack of properly oxygenated blood. It might only be a little -"

"Or worse," Shikamaru finished for her. "Will someone be telling Neji's family personally?"

"Tsunade-sensei will be the one to tell them. I thought it might be better if you heard it from me," Ino said. "Anyway, protocol. You'll be registered for a pass card soon to wear around your neck so no one tries to kick you out of the Special Care Ward of the ICU whenever you're here without me, Sakura, or Tsunade-sensei. It will have two seals on it. The first seal is the one that will get you into Neji's room. The second seal will be attuned to your chakra signature alone and it will activate the first seal when you channel chakra through it. Everyone with the necessary clearance to be in his room will have one but yours will be the only visitor pass. You with me so far?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Basically, always have my pass on me."

"Yep. When you first come into the ICU you'll be expected to sign in. The nurse on duty will confirm your identity with a series of questions that will I have picked before hand. They are subject to change to prevent anyone from impersonating you to get to him and may get a bit personal so be prepared for it. The nurse will take you to the showers the first day to show you which locker you will be using so long as you're visiting Neji. The locker will have soap, shampoo, towels, wash cloths, hospital scrubs, masks and slippers for you to use. They will each have their own separate compartments and you shouldn't touch the towels, scrubs, masks or slippers until after you shower and need to dry off. The soaps and shampoo bottles are all one time use and stored in bags individually to prevent the others from becoming contaminated. I'd bring some socks and underwear to be washed and stored there as well. Bring a bag with your name on it to store your day clothes in. Your clothes go in the bag before you shower and you don't touch it afterwards. The nurse at the station will put it behind the counter until you're ready to leave.

"When you shower scrub down thoroughly, Shikamaru. While we do have seals to help protect our patients from the spread of germs we don't want to take any chances that something may have managed to hitch a ride on you. When you're done and completely dressed you'll go back to the nurses' station and retrieve your pass. You'll be leaving it there when you leave the ICU."

"Fair enough," Shikamaru rasped.

"A couple last things and we'll get started. I don't think it needs to be said but it's protocol. DO NOT pull on or remove his oxygen mask, his IV, any of the wires attached to him, the oxygen monitor on his finger, or his catheter. DO NOT on any occasion come here if you have caught an illness or have had a fever or if you have been around anyone with either condition. If you do get an illness, a fever or have been around someone with one or the other you will need to be cleared by a medic from the ICU before you can return. Neji cannot get sick right now, Shikamaru. An illness could and probably would kill him at this point in time," Ino said firmly.

Shikamaru nodded before he closed his eyes tightly and cradled his head in his hands, his elbows digging into his lower thighs. He sucked in a shaky breath and felt Ino sit down beside him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rested her cheek on his head as he tried to calm himself and prevent himself from breaking down. She didn't say a word as they sat there, together, for about twenty minutes before Shikamaru pulled away. He said thickly, "I should probably get that shower now."

"True. I'll get the things you'll need while you're getting registered and then I'll show you were to go," Ino said as she stood up.

* * *

When Shikamaru entered Neji's mostly dark room he leaned against the door, unable to go any further for a moment. He just watched the comatose Hyūga breath slowly and steadily for several long minutes. It was just as Ino had said. Neji was covered in wires and other assorted items meant to monitor his condition. He lifted his eyes to study the room and found that it was covered in seals. The blinds were tightly closed. The only light sources in the room were the heart monitor and a dim lamp that was used by the medical personnel so that they could see what they were doing without disturbing patients or sleeping visitors.

When he finally gathered his courage, Shikamaru crossed the distance from the door to the chair by the older man's bedside. He sank down into the soft chair that was meant for long term visitors and reached out to tuck some loose strands of hair behind the Hyūga's ear. He slid his hand away and gently grasped Neji's hand carefully so as to not dislodge the IV and oxygen monitor. The Nara curled himself against the bed and a sob caught in his throat. Then the tears came, twin trails running hot and fast down his cheeks, sparkling as they caught what little light there was. Shikamaru sobbed silently until he fell asleep at his fiancé's side, too exhausted to do anything else. He didn't even stir when an older nurse walked in to check on Neji and she soon draped a soft, warm blanket over him with a sad sigh.

She'd seen many couples who had been put in the same situation and it never got any easier to watch them suffer in silence, like this young man was suffering now.

Someone was talking, the words faint and indistinct at first but steadily gaining coherency in the form of a man's voice.

* * *

"…then Naruto starting chasing Kiba all over the market district. Sasuke and Ino really need to get collars for those two. And Sasuke can deny it all he wants but I've seen the way he looks at Naruto now. It's about damn time that the bastard just confesses to Naruto already. It's gotten to the point were I just want to shove them into sealed closet or something…" the person who had been talking trailed off for an indeterminable amount of time. Finally, there was a faint noise that sounded like…crying? Was the man crying? Why? Then, "Please…please wake up, Neji. It's already been two weeks and I miss you so much."

Oh… Well that explained a little bit.

"Gods… I don't know how I'm supposed to get through the days without you. If you were on a mission that would be one thing, but…you're right here in front of me and there's nothing I can do but hope you'll get better. Do you remember when you told me a little over a year ago that I was your everything? I never told you that you were my everything too, Neji," the man said, his voice thick and husky. "It's so hard to get out of bed these days. I'm so damn tired…all the damn time. I know that might seem like the norm for me but this…this is different. Ino says that it's depression setting in."

That didn't sound very good. Was he really that important to this man?

"She was debating as to whether she should have been putting me on medication to counteract the depression for the duration of your hospitalization or not. I read over the list of side affects and told her no, straight out. The last thing I need is to be put on medication that will get me put on suicide watch. I'm not going to risk my life like that."

Well good. Suicide is no way to go.

"Especially when you're getting stronger. Well, at the very least your body is. I have no idea what's going through your mind."

Curiosity as to the identity of my mystery speaker…

"Hell, I've got no clue as to whether you can even hear me talking to you or not…"

At first, Neji thought that the other man had trailed off. Then, he realized that he couldn't hear the heart monitor beeping anymore. He knew nothing more after that.

* * *

The next time Neji became aware he felt warm, wet skin pressed against his arm. He felt a hand on his own, the thumb rubbing over the back consistently. The person who had been lying on his arm moved with a shaky breath and Neji heard him curse, the voice familiar, but the man's name continued to elude him. Then the man released a soft self depreciating laugh.

"You'd think I'd have run out of tears by now. Turns out they never seem to stop. Gods, I'm so tired of crying."

There was a long silence. Finally, "I haven't been able to keep anything down recently. Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade-sensei have all tried different methods but I can't even take the anti-nausea medication without dry heaving for thirty minutes or more."

Unpleasant, I'm sure, and a bit worrying too.

"It's gotten harder for me to find the energy to do anything anymore. I think that I'm beginning to just not care anymore as to whether I wake up or not after I finally manage to fall asleep."

That is definitely not good. Those kinds of thoughts are dangerous. Trust me, I know all about them since I suffered under the hands of the Clan Elders.

"It feels like there's a hole in my chest whenever I hear any medics other than Ino, Sakura, or Tsunade-sensei talk about you. You've already been in a coma for a month and a half, Neji, and they're beginning to think that you won't ever wake up," the other man said with a watery sigh and a rustle of clothes.

Why didn't the medics think he was going to wake up? And a month and a half? It had been a _month_ since the last time he'd been aware?

There was a sound like someone running a hand through their hair. "Your brain activity has dropped and if it keeps dropping…they'll have to consider taking you off of life support. You've only got another month and a half before the staff will call for a vote to reevaluate your condition, Neji. If you haven't gotten better by then…then, no matter how good of a shinobi you are, the hospital will consider you to be a liability with no chance of recovery."

Neji felt himself go cold. A liability? But how? He could hear the person talking to him just fine. He could feel the warmth of this man's hand on his own. He just couldn't seem to open his eyes.

"That means that the hospital will consider you to be a body that's merely taking up space, time, equipment, and medicine. And since we're not married I can't stop them from going to your uncle and trying to convince him to pull the plug. You've been breathing fine on your own but if they convince him to take out the IV and catheter… It's a slow way to go unless they get permission from your uncle to give you something that will make you 'pass on' painlessly, Neji," the man spat furiously.

Neji felt the hand on his tighten and then there were lips at his brow, dry and rough and so very, very familiar.

"I love you, Neji, so, so much," the man said, his voice thick and wavering now.

Oh. So that's what he'd meant by when he called him his everything.

Softer, the man continued, "and if you don't get better you won't be the only person Konoha looses when they pull the plug."

No. No, surely he didn't mean that he'd -

"If you die, Neji, I honestly don't think I'd last very long without you. I always thought that the stories of people from broken hearts were bogus," he said with a soft, stunned, watery laugh. "But now? Maybe there's some truth to the stories I heard after all. It feels like I'm losing the other half of my soul when I hear them talking about just 'letting you go'. Can someone survive with only half a soul? And if so, how? How does that person find the motivation to get up every day? How does that person find the strength to keep living when their soul is torn in two? Better yet, why? Why would anyone want to live that way?!"

Neji heard a wild, strangled noise before he realized that it was a sob and he felt a sudden weight on his chest.

"Neji, how am I supposed to live without you?! How am I supposed to get through the rest of my life without the one person I need more than anything else in this world?! I need you, Neji! I need you here with me, alive and healthy and whole," the man gasped out. "I need you so much that it feels like it's killing me from the inside, out!"

Suddenly, the man's voice wasn't just familiar. Neji remembered. He remembered the name of the man now sobbing on his chest, his hands tightly clenched in the scratchy fabric of the hospital gown. He remembered what this man looked like when he smiled, when he laughed, when he was scared, when he was angry. But more importantly, he remembered how this man looked like when he cried as he was doing now. It was an image that caused his heart to clench in pain because he hated to see Shikamaru in pain. Neji hated it with every fiber of his being. The Nara rarely cried and when he did it was only when he felt something too strongly for him to hold the tears back.

Neji grit his teeth in frustration and nearly froze in shock. He had moved. Now all he had to do was do it again. He would not leave Shikamaru to keep going like this, to continue to suffer like this. It took more willpower and energy to move his right arm than Neji had expected but he considered it to be energy well spent when he finally managed it. He pressed his fingers against Shikamaru's own fingers that were still fisted in the material covering him and Neji felt the Nara jerk.

"Neji?" he heard Shikamaru breath out. Then his voice came out higher and wavering, "Neji?!"

The Hyūga weakly slid his hand over his lover's and squeezed to let the Nara know that he'd been heard, to let the Nara know that he wasn't going to be left behind. Shikamaru's stunned and happy laugh was the last thing he heard before exhaustion dragged him back down into darkness. And he gave in with a soft smile. He knew he would be stronger the next time he woke up. Strong enough to open his eyes at the very least.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Happy ending! Please don't kill me! Right, the kidding a side, I hope you all enjoyed the story!


	27. The Color Green

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #27: Jealousy or insecurity

* * *

It was three months into Neji and Shikamaru's relationship when the Nara got the news that Temari would be returning to Konoha from Kakashi. It would be the first time in over a year that she had been in Konoha for more than just business. Any time that she had been here and Shikamaru had escorted her all they had been talking about was the state of their villages, projected numbers, and other such things. As the Ambassador of Suna she had been exceedingly busy.

 _'But then again so have I. Hell I'm busier than ever,'_ Shikamaru thought in aggravation as he stood at the gates of Konoha. He didn't understand why Kakashi didn't just order some random Chūnin to take over as her escort. Sure, he still considered Temari to be a friend but he was just so busy these days. Not to mention the fact that he was expected to keep up with his own duties and his duties as the Nara Clan Head on top of escorting the Suna Ambassador. Worse still was the budding bad feeling that was starting to curl in his gut. The Nara glared at nothing as he tried to suppress a yawn and failed.

"Tired, Shikamaru?" Izumo asked.

"Too damn early for me to be up after the night I had," Shikamaru groused irritably. "I was up all night going over a report that Iruka-sensei put together for the overhaul of the Academy's curriculum."

"Why would you do that all in one go? That's some crazy reading to do," Kotetsu said. "I overhead Iruka talking about it with Kakashi-sama. Seemed like a big deal."

"It is," Shikamaru confirmed. "Now that we've somewhat recovered from the War Kakashi has managed to curtailed the Civilian Council's power. This means that they don't have the same power to meddle in the affairs of the Academy - something they never should have had in the first place. Due to their curtailed power they can no longer throw out the necessary changes that Iruka-sensei will be placing before the gathered Council."

"That means we'll have have better trained Genin!" Izumo said.

"Got it in one. Kakashi asked me to go through it and make notes on what I thought needed to be added or moved to a higher or lower year level. He also wanted me to make suggestion on how to train pre-Genin who have potential to be great but have certain issues like Gai-sensei and Lee do. Took me way too damn long to get through," Shikamaru stated.

"And how many hours of sleep did you get after you were done?" Izumo asked in concern.

"Um…three, maybe three and a half. I'm not really certain. I pretty much crashed until my alarm clock started blaring loud enough to wake the dead since I had to get up to turn that report in to Kakashi. Then I got suddenly got to roped into playing escort on what was supposed to be my day off."

The two Chūnin winced and Kotetsu shuddered, "Which means you now get to deal with Sabaku no Temari with less than four hours of sleep."

"Yep," Shikamaru said.

"Well good luck with trying not to murder her. You Nara are vicious when you don't get enough sleep," Kotetsu said.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said flatly.

* * *

It was roughly thirty minutes later that Shikamaru saw Temari appear on the road ahead. She was moving swiftly, but not so quickly that her pace seemed urgent. It didn't take her long to reach the gates and sign in. She grinned at the Nara, "So they stuck me with you again, Slacker?"

Shikamaru gave the Suna kunoichi a flat look as he turned to walk away but he kept his tone professional. "Let's just go. By the way, I'm too busy these days to be called a slacker anymore. I made sure your hotel suite was booked for the duration of your stay first thing this morning after Kakashi sprung this on me. You'd better not complain about it either since I spent the maximum amount allowed. The place looked pretty comfortable from what I saw of it. It's got a small kitchenette, a living room, large bedroom and attached bathroom."

"Aw. Just for me?" Temari teased.

"I don't need you or anyone else breathing down my neck for not making sure that you were appropriately house while here," Shikamaru said as he rubbed his eyes. "I've got enough on my work agenda as is and I have no intention of adding more to it."

"You look like crap," Temari said bluntly.

"No kidding," Shikamaru said with a bland voice. "I'm running on less than four hours of sleep and that's just from the paperwork I needed to have completed to hand off today. I'm dead tired and definitely not in the mood to deal with people giving me any sort of crap today."

"Does the crybaby need a nap?" Temari asked with a grin.

"I will seriously leaves you here," Shikamaru threatened. "Damn the consequences and Kakashi."

"Wow, you're testy today."

"I told you, less than four hours of sleep. I'm going to wind up snapping and killing the first person who tries to shove paperwork on me today when we stop by the Hokage's office. As soon as you've seen him and I've led you to where your staying so you can settle in I'm going home," Shikamaru said.

"So you're not even going to offer to treat me to a meal after all this time?" Temari glanced at the Nara from the corner of her eye. "That's kind of rude."

Shikamaru growled, his tiredness and the still growing unease he felt making him uncharacteristically temperamental. "Fine. Breakfast since it's still early, but that's it. Pick where you want to eat at. I don't really care."

Temari gave Shikamaru a concerned look. "You're in a really bad mood. And don't give me that whole 'less than four hours of sleep' excuse again. I've seen you function just fine on that much or less during the War. What's really wrong with you?"

Shikamaru sighed at her question. "Today was supposed to be my day off and I had plans for later today. The plan was to take a break and nap for most of the morning after I dropped off my work. Maybe take Choji and Ino out to Yakiniku Q for lunch if they were both available since we haven't been able to hang out lately. Now I'm stuck on escort duty with too little sleep because you terrify the Chūnin too much and Kakashi knows that I can't be frightened off by you so easily. Not to mention… Never mind. I doubt you'd understand."

"Oh no you don't! You don't really think I'd let an unfinished sentence like that go?" Temari stopped and glared at him. "And don't you dare say it's nothing because I definitely won't buy it."

"Ugh… Neji is supposed to be home this afternoon. We don't see each other very often since we're so damned busy, so we try to greet one another whenever we can," Shikamaru sighed as he stopped as well.

"You're right, I don't get it. You'll always be able to see him some other time," Temari said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shikamaru frowned as he looked at her. "Why do you even care so much? We haven't actually spoken to each other in over a year."

"That's the point exactly. We haven't talked to one another. It's been all business. Necessary business, but still."

Shikamaru blinked at the blonde woman as his tired mind began to catch on to the sub text of what Temari was saying. "Wait, what?"

Temari gave the Nara an incredulous look. "Are you seriously telling me that you're only just now figuring out what I'm talking about?"

Shikamaru stared at her for several long minutes before he blurted out, "Uh, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I don't think of you that way anymore! I'm not trying to be rude but the fact of the matter is that I'm definitely not looking for anyone -"

"Not when he's already been taken off the dating market," a male voice said from behind them.

"Neji?! You're back already!" Shikamaru turned swiftly to look at the older man. "I thought you wouldn't be home until late afternoon."

"Our medic made us double time it after one of the team members had an unexpected allergic reaction to something. She wanted to get him back to Konoha as quickly as possible so that tests could be run. He was lucky that she was carrying epipens or the situation would have been much worse," Neji said. Then he turned to Temari and tilted his head in greeting, "Sabaku-sama."

Temari narrowed her eyes at the Hyūga. "What do you mean by 'off the dating market'?"

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temple even as his gut instinct told him to flee. "I'm too tired for this crap."

Neji's eyes flicked away from the Suna kunoichi to rest on Shikamaru again. "Were you up all night again? You know better than that, Shikamaru. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times that the paperwork can wait until you've rested well enough to look at it again without seeing double. That's how mistakes get made."

"I was trying to help Iruka-sensei with his curriculum overhaul report. He needed it back as soon as possible to revise it because it goes before the Council to be voted on next week," Shikamaru explained tiredly.

"I see. A noble pursuit, if a bit too much too stay up all night for."

Shikamaru made a rude gesture towards the other man and yawned.

"And as for what i meant, Sabaku-sama," Neji turned his attention back to Temari, his eyes narrowing menacingly. "Nara Shikamaru already has a significant other in his life. You simply weren't quick enough to stake any sort of claim on him. More importantly, said significant other does not appreciate poachers."

Shikamaru blushed and dropped his head into his hands, "Damn it, Neji!"

"Hm? Is something the matter?"

"Green is not your color," the Nara muttered.

"Wait a minute!" Temari was quick to put the clues together. "You and Shikamaru are -"

"Dating. Yes. Kindly stop throwing yourself at my lover, Sabaku-sama. It is unseemly behavior for one of your station," Neji said before turning to the aggravated Nara. "I'll be at your house after I've made my report to Kakashi-sama. I will see you when you finish here."

Shikamaru sighed and nodded. "See you there."

The shadow-nin turned to Temari after the Hyūga was out of sight and took in the woman's furious expression. "I guess there's no chance you'll hear me out?"

"None," she hissed. "I'll ask for a different escort. Get the hell out of my sight right now, Nara."

Shikamaru's instincts told him that she meant business so he did the smart thing and hightailed it as quickly as possible.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Temari eventually gets over herself and, honestly, if it weren't for Neji being alive in my time-line they might have actually gotten together. But he is because I HATED what Kishimoto did to him.


	28. Counting Blessings

Prompt #28: Celebrating a Holiday

* * *

"I can't believe it's already been over two months," Shikamaru said as he, Neji, and his mother, Yoshino walked up to the gates of the Hyūga Clan compound.

The cold winter night air was crisp and sharp causing Neji's breath to mist as he laughed softly. "Indeed. We haven't really been able to see oji-sama, Hinata, or Hanabi since we've returned."

"That's because the two of you got called away almost as soon as you got back from your honeymoon vacation. Honestly, the higher ups could have given you both time to settle back into your home, at the very least," Yoshino complained. "Hiashi and the others were so looking forward to seeing you after you came home."

"Well, they're going to see us today, okay? It's the New Year, Kaa-san, stop thinking about last year's troubles and focus on the fact that we are visiting Neji's side of the family," Shikamaru stated.

"Shikamaru is right, Kaa-san. Besides, you should remember that they will be coming over to your compound tomorrow to celebrate with us. At your invitation, no less," Neji reminded his mother in-law.

"That's true," Yoshino acquiesced. "Will Shino-kun be coming with Hinata-chan?"

"Yes," Neji said. "In fact, both Shino and Shibi will be there tomorrow. Hinata is very close to her due date and both of the Aburame men are exceedingly overprotective at the moment."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Doesn't she have another three weeks before Shiko-chan is due?"

"She does. In fact, Hinata told me that Sakura said that she may even be late in going into labor," Neji stated.

Yoshino looked at her son in-law with surprise in her eyes. "Oh? Why?"

"According to Sakura, Hinata should be showing signs of prelabor since - from what her mother's hospital records say - Hitomi-oba-sama showed signs as early as seven and a half months into her pregnancy. Hinata had nearly all the same symptoms her mother had from the beginning and it was expected for Hinata to show immediate signs of prelabor as well," Neji explained.

"Well, all pregnancies are different, Neji," Yoshino said.

"I know, but Hinata takes after mother so much. It would not have surprised any of us if she had done so in this way as well."

Yoshino shot a narrow eyed look at her son's back since he had pulled ahead of them slightly when the two had slowed down. "You can never really tell in a first time pregnancy, Neji. I remember being in labor for thirty-eight hours with Shikamaru, despite him coming three weeks early. I honestly couldn't figure out whether or not he actually wanted to be born that day."

The Nara male gave her a disgruntled look over his shoulder. "How is it my fault? It's not like I could make the conscious decision to do either. Anyway, you can talk to Hinata about all of this once we get inside since we're here. It's freaking freezing out here and I don't know about the two of you, but I would definitely like to go inside and get something warm to drink!"

"Well, you certainly won't have to wait very long, Shikamaru-san," an older Hyūga man said with a small, but sincere, smile as he opened the gate. "It is good see that you and Neji are well."

"I should say the same, Ko! How are you?" Neji called to the older male as he approached the gate.

"Well enough. Still chasing little ones who try to get into trouble at the very least," Ko said with a wry look.

"Your leg giving you any trouble?" Shikamaru eyed the older man in concern.

"Not nearly as much as it use to. Between the medication, therapy, and child minding I do very well most days. Tsunade-sama says that I will never return to active duty but I am content to stay home and teach the next generation. It is very rewarding to watch them succeed," Ko said. "Hopefully, I will have many long years in me so that I might help teach Hinata-sama's own children one day."

"A noble sentiment, Ko, and one that I too hope to see fulfilled," a male voice from behind Ko said. "But, please, do allow our kin entry. It is quite a bit colder than any of us are use to this winter and I, for one, do not wish to linger for longer than absolutely necessary. I highly doubt they wish to linger either."

"Yo, oji-san," Shikamaru lifted a gloved hand in greeting. "I second that notion, by the way."

Yoshino tried to smack her son on the back of his head but Shikamaru quickly ducked, laughing as he escaped through the gate. Yoshino shook her head, muttering under her breath. "Rude brat. I taught you better that."

Hiashi eyed his grinning nephew in-law oddly and Shikamaru winked at him slyly, saying as he walked towards the Hyūga home, "What? If I didn't aggravate her every once and awhile she'd think I'm not her kid anymore."

"Ha! If you were respectful all the the time I'd think you were sick, brain washed, or some kind of clone created by our enemies," Yoshino exclaimed loudly.

"See," Shikamaru called over his shoulder. "I rest my case."

Hiashi shook his head in bewildered wonderment and Neji chuckled with amusement. "They actually do this on occasion, oji-sama. Harmless fun for them, to be completely honest."

"Until snow gets involved," Shikamaru called back. He continued with a smirk, "then all bets are off. I remember how she shoved a handful of snow down the back of my shirt when I was seven. Sadistic woman."

"Oh? And you're not sadistic? You dumped a whole bucket of the stuff on me from the the roof of our house when you were right!"

Shikamaru cackled gleefully as he stepped onto the porch, "Revenge was so totally worth the punishment I got for that!"

"Do they always bicker like this?" Ko asked softly.

"No. For a long time things were very quiet and subdued between them. Shikamaru was quiet for fear of reminding his mother of Shikaku too much. Yoshino's quietness was caused by the fear of chasing her only son and child away if she worried and nagged him too much. It's only been in more recent months that she's regained her spark after her husband passed away. It hit them both very hard and it's good to see them like this again," Neji said just as quietly, his eyes soft with both grief and fondness for the Nara duo.

"Nara Shikaku's death was a hard blow for all of Konoha," Hiashi said in a low tone. "Not only did we loose one of our best strategists and best Jōnin Commander, ever, but the Nara Clan lost a good man and an excellent leader. But enough of such talk. The New Year is upon us and it is time to put the past behind us."

"Agreed," Neji and Ko said in unison.

"Yo, slowpokes! Hurry it up, would you!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Oi, watch it! You'll poke some poor person's eyes out, flailing around like that!"

"It'll be your's if you don't behave!"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop nagging me already."

"Don't you 'yeah, yeah' me young man! You're not too old for me to bend you over my knee, Shikamaru!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Neji, unable to stop himself, threw his head back and laughed (a loud, carefree sound that always caught Shikamaru's attention instantly, his breath hitching and his eyes softening). The Nara turned and smiled at his husband, eyes warm and happy even as his mother shoved him. He turned immediately and pulled her into a bear hug that lifted Yoshino off of her feet. "Can't push me around now, you troublesome woman!"

"I'll show you troublesome, brat!"

"Oi! Stop kicking me!"

"Then put me down!"

Neji shook his head with a grin and chuckled. "At least life with those two will never be boring."

"Indeed," Hiashi murmured as he watched the Naras' antics. The Hyūga compound had never felt so lively and Hiashi couldn't help but count that as a blessing. The life those two brought to Neji and, by extension, his family was more than he'd ever hoped to ask for.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

It was Hiashi's pov at the end and I know you guys probably wanted more Neji/Shikamaru, but I wanted to shed some light on how their relationship changed things for him and how he's no longer quite as stern as he use to be. Hope I was able to portray him as a well spoken Noble man while still being more relaxed.


	29. A Future Realized

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #29: Plans for the future.

Sappiness ahead people.

* * *

Neji sighed as he checked the pocket of his slacks, yet again, his fingers brushing against the item stored there. The Hyūga had kept it hidden for the last four months, unable to find the courage to give it to his lover. He'd talked about it, and what he wanted, extensively with his uncle. Hiashi had eventually - and very surprisingly - rolled his eyes in a gesture that was very unlike him and told Neji to stop dancing around the subject, lest the older male choose to bring the subject up to Shikamaru himself to put an end to all of his nephew's 'nonsense'. That was the last thing Neji wanted, however. This was something he had to do on his own and his uncle's interference would not lend the younger Hyūga any favors(none good, at the very least).

Finally, Neji shook his head to disperse his negative thoughts. They would do him no good today, especially since he'd just heard Shikamaru open the front door.

"Oh wow! Neji, what the heck did you cook? It smells amazing!" The Nara walked into the kitchen with his eyes closed, obviously taking in the scents with a pleased look. Shikamaru opened his eyes when he heard Neji chuckle and blinked as he noticed that the other man was wearing black slacks and a royal blue, long sleeved dress shirt. "Did I forget something important? 'Cause I swear I didn't mean to. You do look nice though."

Neji laughed and shook his head. "Thank you, Shikamaru. No, you haven't forgotten anything. I just decided that I wanted to have a nice dinner with you. We rarely go out for dates so I thought that this would be an acceptable compromise. Though the food isn't ready just yet. You have time for a shower since I'm sure you've worked up a sweat while you were dealing with the deer all day."

"No kidding," Shikamaru groused good naturedly. He sighed and stated, "some of them were being really stubborn when it came down to giving them this year's vaccinations. I'll be out in about half an hour, okay?"

"That's more than enough time for me to finish up in here," Neji confirmed. He crossed the kitchen to press a kiss to the Nara's lips. "Welcome home."

Shikamaru smiled up at the Hyūga and said, "I'm home. Anyway, I should go get that shower before the scent of deer permeates through the house.

Neji laughed. "Go on then. I'll be in here waiting."

* * *

Shikamaru showered as quickly as he dared before he got out and started to dry himself off. The Nara wrapped that towel around his waist and then tousled his hair with another to get most of the water out of his long, inky black hair. He glanced at the bed as he came out of the bathroom and laughed softly when he saw a pair of black slacks and a dark green, long sleeved dress shirt. Shikamaru dressed himself, draped his towel over his shoulders to catch any dripping water and then carefully brushed the tangles out of his wet hair. Deeming himself as done as he was going to get the Nara padded quietly back out to the kitchen.

"I'm done," Shikamaru murmured softly.

Neji turned with a smile. "So you are. Do you want me to dry your hair out a little more for you?"

"Please."

The Hyūga pulled out a chair for his lover and gestured for Shikamaru to sit down and while the Nara did that Neji opened the freezer and pulled out a chilled bottle of umeshu.

Shikamaru tilted his head to one side. "Are you _sure_ I didn't forget an important date?"

Neji chuckled. "Yes, Shikamaru, I'm sure. I would have reminded you long before now if I thought a date or event was important enough to need your undivided attention."

"Mm, true. I know you wanted to have a nice dinner with me, but normally we plan these things instead of doing something spontaneously because of our random schedules. So what brought this on? Not that I'm complaining or anything. Have to admit that I am curious though."

"I wanted to do something nice for you instead of the other way around. Especially since you've been so busy this month, what with the deer having their fawns, the vaccinations needing to be administered, not to mention your work as the Jōnin Commander's aid. There's also the fact that I have a week of leave since the last mission I had was highly ranked," the Hyūga said as he started to dry Shikamaru's hair.

"S-Rank?" Shikamaru asked turning his head to eye his lover with worry.

"Yes, but - surprisingly enough - nothing went wrong. In fact, it was a quick and clean mission. We got in, did what we needed to do, and got out. The Intel was very accurate. I would have liked to meet that client's informant. He or she was quite attentive to the layout of the building, guard shifts, projected numbers, and the mission objective," Neji stated.

"Oh! I remember that now. The Jōnin Commander asked my opinion about that mission to see if it might be a trap. The mission should have been an A-Rank but the client apparently paid way more than an A-Rank was worth. I guess they wanted it done right the first time," Shikamaru said with a shrug.

Neji hummed thoughtfully as he finished drying the Nara's hair. It was only mildly damp now and he tossed the towel into their small kitchen hamper as he reached for the hairbrush that Shikamaru still held. The younger man lifted it so that Neji could take it. The Hyūga gently brushed out the other male's hair before setting the brush on a counter. "All done."

"Thanks, Neji. Do you want any help setting the table?"

"No, but thank you for offering, Shikamaru," Neji said with a soft smile curving his lips. He quickly and efficiently set the table with deft hands and then pulled two small glasses from the upper cupboards. "Do you want ice for the umeshu?"

"Mm..., nah. It's been in the freezer for a while so it should stay cold enough for now. We can always add ice later if it gets too warm while we eat."

"True enough." Neji set the glasses on their small table. The Hyūga sat down and poured some of the umeshu into one of the glasses for Shikamaru and then handed the bottle over to the Nara so that he could do the same for Neji. The two men lifted their glasses and toasted. "Kanpai."

They both took a sip of their drinks and set them aside so that they could serve themselves.

"It looks as good as it smells, Neji," Shikamaru complimented.

"Thank you."

"Itadakimasu," the couple said together.

* * *

"You really out did yourself this time, Neji," Shikamaru said with a smile. There was a faint hint of pink dusting the Nara's cheeks from the amount of alcohol he had consumed over the course of the meal.

Neji's cheeks were also lightly colored(more obviously than Shikamaru's due to his pale skin) and he smiled at Shikamaru with a slightly besotted look in his eyes. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the meal. Would you like some more umeshu?"

"No!" Shikamaru laughed warmly. "I think I've had more than enough for tonight! I don't have to get up early tomorrow morning and I don't want to ruin a perfectly good day to spend with you by having a hangover."

"Agreed," Neji said. He stood to put away the umeshu so that it would stay chilled and said, "perhaps we can finish the bottle over the next few days."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Shikamaru stated as he started to clean up the table. He set his dishes into the sink and turned, only to find Neji close enough to him that he'd nearly run into the other man. He lifted an eyebrow inquiringly, "Neji?"

The Hyūga said nothing. Instead he chose to lean in and place his hands on the counter to either side of the Nara. This effectively trapped Shikamaru between his lover and the sink. Neji tilted his head down, keeping his eyes on the Nara's. Neji saw when sudden comprehension and interest flared in Shikamaru's dark irises and he shuddered as he watched the Nara's pupils dilate as the slightly smaller male lifted his head to receive the kiss Neji dropped on his lips. Shikamaru tangled one hand in Neji's hair, wrapped the other arm around the Hyūga's waist and hummed in contentment as Neji deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for several long minutes, kissing slowly and breaking it just to return for another kiss.

Finally, Neji pulled away to reach into his pocket. He brought out a small, velvet box and gently opened it with a soft click as he lifted it just high enough for Shikamaru to be able to see it clearly. He watched the Nara's eyes widen as he took in the silver band that was delicately etched with tiny deer and swirling leaves. Shikamaru's breath hitched as he realized what Neji was doing.

"Shikamaru, nothing in this world would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Neji asked softly.

Shikamaru could only nod, unable to voice how he felt at the moment. Neji grinned as he slid the ring onto the Nara's ring finger. He hugged the smaller male tightly, "I love you, Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru made a choked noise and buried his face into Neji's shoulder. He stayed like that for a while before finally saying thickly, "I love you too, Neji. Though I hope you know that Ino and the other women are going to try to kill you for doing this where they couldn't snoop."

"They don't know about the ring. I bought the ring outside of Konoha and oji-sama is the only one whom I told that I was planning to propose to you," Neji murmured.

"That's worse," Shikamaru laughed wetly. "They're all so damned determined to get us to act like a 'normal couple' outside of our home. Ino especially!"

"Your mother will need help getting the wedding and reception planned out. Ino can be easily diverted by that."

"Ha! You really don't know Ino half as well as I do. Better come up with a plan to earn her forgiveness soon. Ino can hold a grudge for a _long_ time."

"I will later. For now we should focus on announcing our engagement to your mother and our Clans," Neji said.

"The Elders, on both sides, are probably going to want us to have an engagement party. Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned.

"And then there's the actual planning for the wedding and reception itself. I was thinking family and close friends for the reception, maybe Kakashi-sama and the other Clan leaders as well. We don't need a large reception after all."

"Agreed. We should probably leave the majority of the planning to Kaa-san and other people who know more about this than we do. I also hope you realized that Ino and the others are going to want to drag us out shopping with them for all of the wedding and reception stuff now."

"Wonderful," Neji deadpanned.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is the second to last part in this series but that doesn't mean I won't write a prompt or idea that catches my interest. If you have a prompt or a question for me you can go to my Tumblr page: silvershadowfoxuniverse . tumblr (Just take out the spaces) or find me on the app as SilverFox89


	30. Over the Years

30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #30: Love Notes

This is the last installment of the official prompts for From Then to Now.

* * *

There was a piece of paper - being held down by a small paper weight - on the coffee table that Neji noticed immediately upon entering the house. That, in and of itself, was decidedly odd. Nara Shikamaru was a surprisingly meticulous person and not prone to just leaving anything laying out and about. That being the case, Neji decided that it must have been left deliberately. He stooped to pick up the folded piece of paper and opened it. As he'd expected, the Nara had left a note for him.

 _Neji,_

 _I know you're going to be back at some point in time today and I'd have been here to greet you, but Kakashi called for me. Apparently, some idiot messed up the archives and they need my help to refile some of the more sensitive information. I'm not sure when I'll be home. Anyway, there's food ready for you in the refrigerator. All you need to do is heat it up._

 _There's a towel and clean set of sleeping pants at the end of the bed and I've already turned down the sheets on your side. Try to get some rest after you eat and shower, okay?_

 _Shikamaru_

The Hyūga shook his head with a small smile at the rather short and to the point note. The Nara wasn't an overly demonstrative person but Neji knew how to read between the lines when it came to Shikamaru. This note was as close to a written declaration of affection as the Nara would ever get at this point in time.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned sleepily as he meandered into the kitchen, following the scent of coffee. He blearily eyed the coffee pot, a little surprised that there actually was a fresh pot made. He didn't sleepwalk and Neji didn't drink coffee. Neji wouldn't even touch the stuff. Yet there it was along with a note shoved under the coffee maker just enough to prevent it from getting carried away by a stray air current. The Nara gently removed the note to read it.

 _Shikamaru,_

 _You probably don't remember me getting up this morning. You did wake up briefly, but you were very out of it when I let you know that I was going over to oji-sama's. I'll be training with Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama for a good portion of the day. Yes, I made you coffee. Don't be so surprised. I've watched you make it often enough since I've moved in._

 _Breakfast is in the refrigerator. Try not to be late for work and remember to come by the compound for lunch. Hinata-sama will not be pleased if you attempt to work through lunch by 'accident' again._

 _Neji_

The Nara chuckled sleepily and yawned again. "Slave driver," he murmured with low, rasping, sleep hoarse tones.

* * *

The first thing Neji noticed was how quiet it was in the house when he first stepped in. It wasn't too unusual for either of them to come home to an empty house since they were both shinobi. However, today the Nara should have been home by now. He looked to see if his lover had left a note and, sure enough, he had. Under the bowl where they kept loose change and their keys was where he'd put the note this time.

 _Neji,_

 _Kaa-san has the flu - and is in pretty bad shape - so I'm going to be staying with her until she's gotten over the worst of it. All of your clothes are washed and I made stew before I left. Most of it is in the freezer, so it won't go bad. Stay away from the more populated portions of the compound. It hasn't been confirmed at this time but the Clan may be dealing with an epidemic. After all, kaa-san isn't the only one who's sick._

 _Sakura will have already been by to check on the sick members of the Clan and to confirm whether or not it is an epidemic by the time you get home. I think it's pretty much a given that I'll wind up catching the flu as well, so go talk to her before approaching any Nara. And, for the love of all that's holy, get your flu vaccination updated while your there. I don't want you catching this._

 _Shikamaru_

"He's such a mother hen," Neji said with a sigh.

* * *

Shikamaru winced as he opened his eyes, a headache already throbbing at his temples. The Nara had been feeling a little off for the last few days of the mission he had been on. In the end, he'd made the decision not to say anything since Genma had given the the team the order to double time it home. Not that double timing it had helped. The team had gotten in late last night and he'd felt fairly crappy by the time he'd curled up in his bed.

Shikamaru groaned softly and rolled over. He was immediately regretful as he felt nausea cause his stomach to turn. Shikamaru clamped his eyes shut with a weak moan and curled in on himself. It took an hour for his stomach to calm down enough to let the ill Nara sleep.

When he next woke up it was clearly late in the afternoon. The room was fairly cloaked in shadows. Shikamaru turned his head slowly to look at his clock only to find a thermos, a glass of water, and two pill bottles on top of his bedside drawers. The Nara sat up slowly - so as to not upset his stomach further - to check for the note he was sure his lover had left behind. And, sure enough, saw it under the glass. He lifted the glass of water and unfolded the note to read it.

 _Shikamaru,_

 _Imagine my displeasure at finding out that you were in a village that had a rather debilitating stomach virus going around and - worse yet - that you had failed to go to the hospital for an exam upon returning to Konoha. I know it was rather late when you finished debriefing, but that is no excuse to ignore your health. I had Ino come with me to check on you. Only to learn that I was right to do so. You do indeed have the same virus._

 _Anyway, the green labeled bottle is for the nausea. The red labeled bottle is for the inevitable headaches you are sure to have. There is some ginger tea in a thermos. Take the pills with the tea so you don't become immediately ill after taking them. There's soup in the refrigerator. Try to eat at least a small bowl of it. I'll be back before sunset so don't do anything stupid._

 _Neji_

The Nara groaned and rested his head against the headboard of the bed. A worried, unhappy Neji was an overbearing, no nonsense Neji. The next few days were bound to be uncomfortable and troublesome.

* * *

Neji was surprised to see Kakashi holding out an envelope to him after his team's debriefing. The familiar handwriting immediately clued the Hyūga to that fact that it was from Shikamaru. He took the envelope from the Hokage.

Kakashi smiled, his eyes closing, "Shikamaru was dispatched two days ago. Unfortunately, since he had to leave as soon as possible he was only able to write a quick note here. He asked me to give it to you when you returned."

"I see," Neji murmured. He bowed his leader, "thank you for informing me. If I may be dismissed?"

"Of course. Have a nice day, Neji."

"You as well, Kakashi-sama."

The Hyūga left the Hokage's office and leaned against a wall further down the hall. He opened the envelope and pulled out the note.

 _Neji,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be here to greet you with the twins. Kakashi has probably already informed you of my mission, but I'll be gone for about three weeks. That's including travel time. Anyway, the twins are at Kurenai's apartment. Kurenai said she'd watch over them until you're rested enough to deal with the kids. Especially since Yume has been all over the place lately._

 _Also, you should stop by kaa-san's. I went by there briefly to let her know I'd be gone. Kaa-san said she'll have food ready for you to take home with you. Get some rest._

 _Shikamaru_

Neji sighed and huffed out a laugh, "silly Nara. When are you going stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault?" The Hyūga's eyes were soft as he smiled.

* * *

Shikamaru groaned as he lifted his head off of his desk. The Nara raised a hand to rub the back of his sore neck. "I'm getting too old for this," he groused to himself quietly.

He slowly straightened up and then jolt as something slid down his back. He cursed as his back and neck protested painfully. Shikamaru tilted his head to try and look at what had been on him without aggravating his neck. He then blinked, utterly confused. His bewildered stated was caused by his favorite hunter green fleece blanket which - he could have sworn - was supposed to be draped over his 17 years old son after the teenager had returned, exhausted, from a C-Rank turned A-Rank yesterday afternoon.

He'd walked his kid home after seeing him shuffling past his office like a zombie _ **("I'm nearly 18, Oyaji, you don't need to treat me like a kid." "You're my kid, no matter how old you are. And you always will be. I know you think you don't need to be taken care of by your parents anymore at this age, but trust me when I say that one day you'll be wishing we were still around to fuss over you and Yume. We're not getting any younger after all, kiddo." "DAD! Don't talk like that!" "What? Do you want me to lie to you?" "No, but you and tou-san still have long lives ahead of both of you. Besides, I'd be pretty pissed if you guys kicked it before you became grandparents!" "HAHAHA! Making plans already? Does Ami-chan know you're thinking about kids?" "DAD!" "Hey, you walked straight into that." "Ugh, you're so troublesome, Oyaji.")**._ The younger Nara had thanked his father after having showered and eaten the simple meal the older man had made for him. Then he'd crashed on the couch and hadn't moved.

Shikamaru had chuckled at son and then shaken out the blanket that had been draped over the back of couch. He had gently covered Shikaku with it. The Nara had made more food for when Yume returned from her job at the Academy. He'd written out a quick note for her afterwards and then returned to his office. A Jōnin Commander's work was never done. Shikamaru and Naruto both swore up and down - to their husbands' eternal amusement - that the paperwork was capable of breeding.

A flare of light on metal caught the Nara's attention from the corner of his eye, effectively pulling him out of him thoughts. He tilted his head up to get a better look and he smiled, unable - nor wanting - to stop the instinctive reaction. There at the far right corner of his desk was a familiar, rather battered thermos alongside a scroll and a note. Shikamaru stretched slowly to easy the ache in his spine and looked for his glasses so that he could actually read before reaching out to snag the note. His smile widened when he saw Neji's familiar, elegant, handw _riting._

 _Shikamaru,_

 _Good morning, love. Came back from my mission very early this morning to find an empty bed. Yume informed me, as she prepared to head to the Academy, that everyone is scrambling to update security for the coming Chūnin exams. She also informed me that Shikaku has been crashed out on the couch since before she'd gotten home. I couldn't wake that boy no matter how hard I shook him. Did his mission get upgraded?_

 _Regardless of the reason behind his exhausted state, I carried him to his room so that he may sleep more comfortably in his own bed. Honestly, he's just like he was as a small child and we had to carry him back to his bed from whatever he decided to nap in. He's much heavier now, though, than he was back then._

 _Since I figured you would still be at your office I made you coffee and some light snacks to help you focus. Unfortunately, you were already out cold by the time I got there. How many all nighters have you pulled while I was gone? Though I think those dark circles under your eyes tell me 'too many'. I decided not to wake you up since you probably would not sleep again if I did._

 _Try to make it home in time for lunch so you can eat a proper meal and actually rest instead of sleeping on that desk of yours. Also, tell anyone who tries to keep you at the office after 2:30 PM that you don't have a choice - I **will** come hunt you down and **drag** you back to the house if you are not home by 3:00 PM._

 _Sincerely,_

 _You're Concerned Husband_

Shikamaru laughed so hard at the end of his husband's note that his sleep deprived assistant poked his head into the Nara's office with a distinctly disturbed look on his face. This only made Shikamaru laugh harder because it was clear the young man thought that the Jōnin Commander had finally lost his mind. After all, finding his boss laughing so hard he had tears at the corners of his eyes certainly wasn't normal.

Shikamaru calmed down after several long minutes and grinned while saying, "Tomoya-kun, please clear my schedule for today and then go home. I've got a bossy husband to get home to before he bursts into some random, important meeting to DRAG me home."

Tomoya blinked as comprehension dawned, "ah, I see. I'll be sure to send out memos to everyone who was on your agenda to let them know that the meetings are rescheduled to Monday? same time as before, Sir."

"Sure. That's fine. Make sure to catch up on your sleep, kid. I know I am."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Some back ground history: in the first section Neji doesn't live with Shikamaru but he does stay over night or for a few days, depending on whether or not Shikamaru may be home.

In the second, Neji hates the taste of coffee. You will never catch him drinking it even if he will make it for Shikamaru.

Third, mama hen Shikamaru is head canon for me. After loosing Asuma and his father he's pretty much had it with his loved ones being sick or injured if he can prevent it.

Fourth, while he'll fuss over the people he cares about, Shikamaru sometimes just forgets that, sometimes, he needs to be taken care of.

Fifth, Yume and Shikaku have recently started going to the Ninja Academy. Of course Yume is excited. Her brother... Not so much.

Sixth and final section, Shikamaru still fusses over his kids. You get a little glimpse into the twins' lives. They are both Chūnin, have been for a while now. Shikamaru, as stated in a long passed story, needed glasses to read for extended periods of time. Unfortunately, his ability to read without them at all is now nonexistent. Despite that and many other painful events in his life, Shikamaru has matured into a confident and normally mild tempered older man. He isn't as reluctant to show affection in public but he does have his limits. Neji, on the other hand, has had many years of corralling mischievous Nara and some of their humor(more like a lot) has rubbed off on him. He's old enough at this point to just roll his eyes at annoying political bs and the people behind it.

Naruto is Hokage and is married to Sasuke. They married much later than any of their friends because of Sasuke having more issues than a squirrel had nuts, everyone knows it's true. However, years of forced therapy and the force of nature that is Uzumaki Naruto has seen him through. There were no quick fixes for the brooding Uchiha.

I was given plot bunnies by some ideas posted on Tumblr by wonderful Okami-Rayne, so you can look forward to at least three stories from those bunnies at some point in time on Archive of Our Own under SilverFox89. If you still don't know who Okami-Rayne is you can find all of her works here on . She is an utterly amazing writer. Go read her work if you haven't yet. And if you have, that's great! You can find a preview of the fic I'm working on on my Tumblr, so drop by and take a look.

Like I said last time, you can find me on Tumblr to ask me questions or to throw an idea or prompt my way. I'll be waiting, so don't be shy. I don't bite! ^_^ I look forward to hearing from all of you.

silvershadowfoxuniverse . tumblr . com (Just take out the spaces) or find me on the app as SilverFox89


End file.
